Destinos Cruzados
by Abigz
Summary: [Short-fic] Debe protegerla de algo que ni él sabe si tendrá solución. Ella es frágil, pero su orgullo no le permite reconocer lo importante que es en su vida ("Hilo Rojo" transformado) • SesshRin.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer** : Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

 **Destinos Cruzados**

By Abigz

 **Prólogo**

—Amo ¿Qué hacemos aquí? —un grupo de yōkais caminaban por el bosque hasta que el líder paró de repente desconcertando al demonio dragón que lo imitó. Mientras que el más pequeño siguió caminando sin percatarse de que habían parado hace un rato. El pequeño volteó lentamente al verse solo transitando distraído lo senderos plagados de naturaleza y fauna, tragó grueso dándose cuenta de su error y volvió de sus pasos rápidamente donde el par lo esperaba. Temía lo peor ya que el demonio que era su amo, era de todo menos paciente.

—D-disculpe amo bonito…

—Espérame aquí con Ah-Un— le dijo con voz fría, pasó elegantemente por el lado de su despistado sirviente como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Si a-amo —Jaken suspiró mirando como la blanca estola se alejaba parsimoniosamente. Le había dejado pasar ese despiste. Pero debería tener más cuidado, sino quería llevarse un buen susto o peor. Un buen golpe.

El demonio blanco ignoró por completo todo a su alrededor, concentrado en encontrar lo que había más adelante, no tenía tiempo que perder. Ese olor, ese aroma dulce. Solo podía ser de ella. Había capturado su atención el hecho de porque se encontraba su fragancia fuera de la cabaña donde habitaba y a tal hora de la madrugada con el frio inhumano que para él, no era más que un cosquilleo, para un humano podría resultar mortal. Y peor, ¿en que estaría pensando esa niña al salir a semejantes horas de la noche con todos los peligros que podían asaltarla? afiló su olfato con desagrado.

Acaso esa mezcla de olores era de…—frunció el ceño— sí, lo era.

No podía ser cierto. Ahora se reprochaba el no haber venido como le había prometido, odió su falta de palabra, la cual la sentenció a lo que ahora su más valiosa posesión era víctima de su orgullo. Maldijo su orgullo por una fracción de segundo, se encontraba frustrado, muy frustrado.

:::

—Papá ¿Qué sucede? No has terminado de contarme la historia.

—¡Shhh! espera Houshi —se puso su dedo índice en los labios para indicarle a su hijo que guardara silencio mientras se levantaba de su cama seguro de haber oído un ruido en la sala de la humilde choza donde vivía—. Creo que tu madre tiene visitas, quédate aquí y no te muevas, ya regreso ¿quedó claro? —con el asentimiento de la pequeña cabeza plateada salió del cuarto que pertenencia a su pequeño y se situó en el pasillo para oír las voces que le eran muy conocidas, una se oía bastante preocupada. Frunció el ceño al no entender a qué se referían las dos mujeres con el estado emocional y físico de cierta jovencita.

:::

—Estoy muy de acuerdo con usted, anciana Kaede, hay algo más. ¿Pero qué? ¿Está alimentándose bien?

—Si eso sí. Es solo que…—suspiró— presiento que le ocurre algo más. No sé de qué puede tratarse pero no creo que sea algo para nada normal… ni bueno—. Agregó.

—¿Y por qué cree eso? —Le sirvió una taza de té y la anciana la recibió más por cortesía que por otra cosa—. Aún no sabemos si solo se trata de una tristeza y nada más. ¿No cree que quizá estamos maximizando la situación? —la anciana la miró desconcertada para después negar.

—Un aura maligna se hace cada vez más perceptible en ella —confesó. Kagome frunció el ceño, confusa—. Es algo poderoso y muy muy peligroso. Casi inquebrantable.

—¿En serio? Yo no he percibido otra presencia desde ese día en que atrapamos a ese demonio lagarto que manipulaba almas. Fuera de eso no he visto ni sentido nada —negó. La anciana sonrió con tristeza y sacerdotisa la miró empáticamente— he visto a Rin sufrir por la ausencia de Sesshomaru, toda la aldea lo nota —murmuró—. Ha cambiado y su sonrisa no es la misma. Camina distantemente como si se tratara de un fantasma que busca el descanso eterno, sin éxito.

—Lo sé, Kagome. Y peor es verla llorar casi todas las noches a causa de sus pesadillas. Maldigo a Sesshomaru por ser tan desalmado, la ha cuidado durante años ¿Cómo pudo abandonarla como si se tratara de un simple objeto? —musitó. Kagome asintió permitiéndole desahogarse. Ella pensaba parecido ya que no entendía el comportamiento extraño del yōkai.

—Estoy segura de que todo tiene una explicación, Rin no ha dejado de ser importante para Sesshomaru. Créame y... —Tocó su hombro cambiando de tema para evitar que se alterara más —. Averiguaremos lo de su estado de salud, no creo que sea algo que no podamos controlar, señora Kaede —aseguró sonriente.

—Gracias hija —Kaede sonrió —sabía que eras la persona indicada para volcar mi inquietud. Muchas gracias.

—Un placer. Lo hago por nuestra amistad y por Rin.

Kagome sonrió confiada de que encontrarían una solución, al menos eso era lo que esperaba. Ninguna sospechaba que unas puntiagudas orejas habían oído cada palabra que habían pronunciado.

—¿Kagome?

—¿Si?

—¿Crees que Sesshomaru alguna vez… vuelva por ella, y la busque otra vez?

Kagome se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé —dijo con sinceridad— mí cuñado es un ser muy impredecible. Es difícil saber en qué piensa o porque actúa de las formas en que lo hace. Pero, creo que Rin sigue siendo lo más importante para él—se encogió de hombros—y puede que se arrepienta y algún día vuelva—. Lo último lo dijo para sí misma, deseaba que así fuera pero tampoco quería alimentar en la anciana ilusiones que no sabía si se cumplirían.

—Por Kami espero que tus palabras se cumplan, hija.

Después de unos minutos la anciana finalmente se fue, dejándola sola y meditando en sus palabras. Rápidamente buscó un tazón con unos Mochis dulces que tenía 'guardados' en un lugar donde solo ella conocía. De pronto la voz de su esposo casi le hace dar un infarto y casi hace volar los mochis al techo de su cabaña.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó confundido.

—Inuyasha yo...—se enderezó mientras el aludido fruncía el ceño al verla y terminaba negando con su cabeza —¿Qué sucede? ¡No me vuelvas a asustar así! ¿Quieres matarme acaso? — preguntó omitiendo sus reacciones.

—Necesito hablar contigo —ignoró su berrinche completamente —es sobre Rin—. Su tono serio la preocupó, su esposo tenía algo importante que decirle cuando le hablaba de esa forma.

—¿Sobre Rin? ¿Qué pasa con Rin? —preguntó dubitativa.

:::

Había tenido un día sumamente agotador, por lo que apenas se acostó, logró dormirse. Tenía la esperanza de que cansada no se levantaría por la noche debido a sus pesadillas. "Al menos una noche" rogó. Pero lamentablemente sus suplicas no fueron escuchadas.

—Esa pesadilla de nuevo —se levantó de la cama— ¿hasta cuándo? —era la quinta vez que intentaba dormirse sin éxito. Finalmente salió de la cama cansada y sudorosa, intentando serenarse un poco. Dedujo que era de madrugada por la oscuridad, sin embargo no le importó y decidió dar una caminata para quitarse el sueño y el mal sabor de boca—. Oh Dios, está helando —murmuró colocándose un kimono grueso encima de su yukata de dormir con el fin de protegerse mejor del frio.

Mientras caminaba no podía dejar de pensar en todos los sucesos ocurridos hace años. Desde que perdió a su familia creyó que jamás lograría tener una vida normal, hasta que conoció a ese frio yōkai que hizo despertar algo cálido en su interior. Algo que tenía dormido: las ganas de sonreír y la oportunidad de reconstruir su vida.

Pero cuando asumió que no cumpliría la promesa que le hizo cuando aún era pequeña, sus sonrisas se fueron perdiendo paulatinamente y —aunque le gustaba hablar hasta por los codos—, ya no sentía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Casi siempre respondía con monosílabos a cualquiera que le preguntara, ya sea de su vida personal o de simples labores domésticas, tirando a bajo sus esfuerzos por camuflar el dolor que se cargaba.

Una lágrima traviesa escapó de uno de sus ojos, a la vez que contemplaba un árbol cerca del estanque donde solía encontrarse con Sesshomaru. Se sentó en el tronco y recordó que de esa misma manera lo conoció, exceptuando por el hecho de que él se encontraba herido. Suspiró imperceptiblemente y una media sonrisa se dibujó en su fino rostro cuando recordó haberlo confundido con un ángel para luego toparse con la realidad.

Si bien al principio temió que pudiera hacerle algo, eso, no fue suficiente motivo para evitar que le atendiera. Estaba herido y aunque él lo negara, sabía que nunca le había molestado su presencia. De lo contrario nunca habría permitido que le siguiera, se dijo. Cerró sus ojos y se relajó.

La brisa helada soplaba cada vez más fuerte pero parecía no afectarle en lo más mínimo. Así que continuó perdiéndose en sus pensamientos hasta que un ruido muy cercano la puso alerta. Abrió los ojos pero no había nada más que árboles, flores y los escasos arbustos que no eran tan abundantes como aparentaban, ya que la luz lunar dejaba al descubierto las débiles ramas con apenas un poco de follaje. De todos modos se levantó sacudiéndose el Kimono y tomó rumbo de nuevo a su cabaña por precaución, ya había tomado el aire que necesitaba, ahora lo más prudente sería regresar a su cabaña y a su cama, se dijo. Respingó cuando oyó ese ruido extraño de nuevo ¿sería posible que...?

"¡Que tonta eres, Rin, él no vendrá por ti!" pensó. "¡Deja de desear cosas imposibles!"

Aunque lo negara, añoraba que él regresara por ella, pero cada día lo consideraba más imposible. Un sueño, eso era. Y nadie dijo que los sueños se cumplían. Siguió caminando hasta que el sonido de la voz que tanto había extrañado la dejó petrificada en su lugar…

—¿Buscabas pescar un resfriado?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

¡Imposible!

Volteó lentamente y se quedó paralizada y sembrada en su lugar. Creyó que sus propios ojos le traicionaban, pero no. ¡Ahí estaba su youkai!, estoico y guapo como lo recordaba, ese último pensamiento le provocó un leve sonrojo que confundió un poco a Sesshomaru. Seguro está congelándose.

—Te hice una pregunta.

El tono severo la devolvió a la realidad.

—Am... —tragó saliva— es una broma ¿verdad? Usted no está aquí, conmigo, regañándome por salir de madrugada a caminar como una demente en medio del frio —rio. Pero no hubo respuesta de su interlocutor, solo una fría mirada que le congeló las ganas de seguir bromeando. Tragó en seco.

—¿A-amo? ¿Esto es un sueño..,usted…

—Sandeces —siseó. Notó un tinte de exasperación en su voz y con eso no le quedó más duda. Sesshomaru estaba parado, ahí, frente suyo. No se trataba de ningún sueño ni alucinación. Había vuelto. Pero en vez de saltar de alegría o correr a sus brazos como imaginó que haría cuando se reencontraran, se preguntó estúpidamente el motivo por el cual había egresado. ¿Por qué lo haría justo ahora? ¿Sería ella la razón de su retorno? Sería fantástico que la respuesta a la última pregunta fuera un rotundo: volví por ti—. Volverás a tu cabaña en este instante.

Sesshomaru se sorprendió al verla tan cambiada, pero como era de esperarse, no lo demostró. Los años habían hecho mella en la que un día fue la pequeña Rin que tanto protegió con ahínco. Ya era toda una mujer y una muy agraciada, debía admitir. Consideró ese último pensamiento inapropiado para alguien como él y de su naturaleza, pensó levemente molesto.

Siguieron en la misma posición, sin musitar palabra. Rin quiso cortar aquel incomodo silencio y preguntarle por qué no había venido como lo prometió, pero no tuvo el valor. Aun así se juró que le preguntaría ya que, después de todo, tenía derecho a saber la razón que tenía que darle por su ausencia.

Cuando por fin se decidió a hablar las palabras se quedaron atragantadas en su garganta al ver como el yōkai comenzaba acercarse cada vez más a ella. Y no pudo hacer más que quedarse inmóvil, conteniendo la respiración expectante. Respira, se dijo mentalmente sin despegar sus orbes chocolates de las doradas. No podía tenerlo tan cerca y no hiperventilar ¿que planeaba? Porque se comportaba así de extraño y a la vez tan... ¿sugerente? Subió su mirada y se encontró con la suya, esa que tanto había extrañado. Y la cual parecía refulgir como dos pepitas de oro recién pulidas en medio de la noche. Era tan serio y tan perfecto. Ansiaba que hiciera algo ahí mismo, lo que fuera con tal de nunca apartarla de su lado. Hace mucho se había dado cuenta que sus sentimientos habían cambiado de una fuerte admiración a algo mucho más sólido e inquebrantable. Y aunque ese sentimiento era, sin duda, muy peculiar —ya que nunca había sentido algo semejante por nadie— no dejaba de preocuparse por saber qué era lo que él sentía por ella. ¿Él le correspondería de la misma manera?

Se perdió en esas lagunas doradas hechizantes pero, percibió algo diferente en ellas. Eso era... ¿enojo? Lo conocía de sobra, para deducir que estaba molesto ¿Porque? ¿Qué le ocurría? La cálida atmosfera que se había formado entre ambos se desvaneció por completo dando paso al frío usual de sus ojos, el mismo con el que la había mirado cuando estaba por entrar a su cabaña.

—¿Sucede algo señor, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru se limitó a verla fijamente por unos segundos sin decir nada y luego desvió su vista hacia el estrellado cielo nocturno. Entonces es cierto, se dijo para sí mismo. Estaba muy molesto, bajó la mirada hacia la chica que lo miraba extrañada y con un ligero sonrojo en sus afiladas mejillas.

—¿Que ocurrió con tu aroma? —dijo sin más, impasible. Rin parpadeó sin comprender su pregunta.

—¿Cómo dijo, mi aroma? Ehm pues…

Se acercó parsimoniosamente provocándole un creciente nerviosismo que le hizo sentir una satisfacción que hace mucho no sentía. Con voz seca le ordenó:

—Sígueme.

Ella asintió. Recorrieron el trayecto en donde pensaba dar un paseo antes de recostarse en aquel tronco y se permitió relajarse por un momento. Iría a donde sea que quisiera llevarla disfrutando del paisaje mientras caminaban sin prisa. Sentía el murmullo de las ramas de los arbustos cuando chocaban entre sí y el sonido de las copas de los arboles cuando se mecían violentamente por el viento. Pequeños animales silvestres, algunos cerca, otros más lejanos, todos se oían despertar. Excepto por los búhos quienes no dejaban de cantar —y asustarla como cuando era pequeña— pensó, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma en un intento de no sentir la ventisca que le calaba los huesos como punzantes fierros. Ese invierno se sentía bastante crudo, pensaba llegando a la conclusión de que fue una idiotez salir con tal clima.

Pararon justo donde sospechaba: el estanque en el que solía reunirse con él cuando la visitaba y le traía algún regalo. Sesshomaru supo porque sonreía, él también recordaba el lugar donde se encontraban, con una pizca de afecto.

—Rin —la llamó al verla ensimismada, admirando aquel lugar como si fuese el más maravilloso estanque del mundo, sin que se percatara de que la estaba observando —¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que deseo que vengas a vivir conmigo al oeste? —la chica clavó sus ojos en él sorprendida, pero antes de que dijera algo, Sesshomaru prosiguió: —¿aceptarías?

Se mordió el labio inferior sin saber que contestarle.

—Yo….

Posó sus ojos en el estanque, y volvió su vista hacia Sesshomaru. Sentía que sus mejillas ardían un poco más que antes después de la inesperada pregunta y por un momento ese profundo y gélido mar dorado que le exigía una respuesta no más con la mirada la amedrentó. Tragó ligeramente y asintió.

—Yo… sí..., Señor Sesshomaru—. Susurró mirándolo fijamente. Sesshomaru asintió levemente.

Sentía una pizca de satisfacción y complacencia de no tener que obligarla a volver a su lado por la fuerza —ya que no pensaba aceptar un no como respuesta—. Pero había algo más que notó en la que un día era la efusiva Rin que lo recibía cada que venía a visitarla. Ya no veía ese brillo de entusiasmo en sus ojos cuando solían juntarse en ese mismo estanque y le contaba miles de anécdotas que experimentaba en un solo día. Había cambiado. La Rin de hace cuatro años hubiera aceptado acompañarlo sin titubear ni por un segundo, dando saltos y gritos de alegría incluidos pero esa chica ya no estaba. La de ahora era una más seria y podría decir que hasta más madura con respecto a su propia vida, para su asombro.

Pero una parte suya sabía que dicho cambió estaba envuelto por no haber venido a buscarla cuando le prometió que lo haría. La seriedad de la chica era impropia y hasta casi sorprendente en ella. Evidentemente, había sufrido mucho su ausencia. Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse de algo, se dijo.

Rin lo observó detrás de sus pestañas con decisión. Había decidido regresar a su lado y no iba a retractarse por más que le abrigara cierto recelo por haberla hecho esperar tanto.

—En tres días, vendré a buscarte.

—No iré a ninguna parte, señor.

Se quedó quieta al verlo acercarse. Él aspiró la suave fragancia que emanaba de su cabello a una distancia prudente y Rin cerró sus ojos por un momento permitiéndose disfrutar de esa escasa cercanía que existía entre ambos, aunque era algo leve no recordaba haber tenido con él siquiera un pequeño contacto ni de niña, eso le hizo preguntarse de nuevo si de verdad no estaba soñando. Sonrió tenuemente al sentir el frío aliento masculino en su frente como si de una suave caricia se tratara, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados; si de verdad se trataba de un sueño no deseaba despertar. Por nada del mundo.

:::

—¡No puede ser! —musitó Kagome levantándose de su silla alterada—. Debe haber algún error, no puede ser verdad ¡no puede ser cierto!

—No hay ningún error Kagome —murmuró Inuyasha mirando un punto indefinido en el techo—. Es verdad.

—¿No estarás equivocado?—preguntó con un tinte esperanza y desesperación en su voz — ¡contesta, por favor!—. Exigió al ver que se quedaba callado.

—¡No! —Exclamó abatido— estoy seguro. Es el olor a muerte.

Kagome al oír esa última palabra "muerte" no aguantó más y se descompensó sintiendo el suelo moverse bajo sus pies, pero antes de que perdiera el equilibrio Inuyasha ya la tenía entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera y se hiciera daño.

—Tonta —susurró en su oído al darse semejante susto. Escuchó sus hipidos musitando una y otra vez que esto no estaba pasando —lo siento Kag. Vamos a hablar con Kaede ahora mismo.

—No..n-no puedo...

—Tiene que saber lo que está pasando…—aconsejó suavemente —que a Rin no le queda mucho tiempo —la acunó en su pecho consolando los sollozos de su esposa— más te vale tomar cartas en el asunto Sesshomaru, ahora que regresaste, deberás buscar una solución, maldito—. Gruñó lleno de coraje, frunció el entrecejo al inhalar el hedor de su hermano que se encontraba muy cerca de ahí.


	2. Esencia

**Disclaimer** : InuYasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo lo tomo prestado para mi historia para medios recreativos.

* * *

Capítulo **2:** Esencia

Se levantó perezosamente como todos los días pero esta vez era diferente pero era raro, no se sentía débil como siempre al despertar. Esa vez se sentía relajada y descansada como si hubiera dormido un año entero. Era muy reconfortante después de horas y noches en vela. Al menos un descanso reparador, vino como favor. Se dijo. Hasta sus terribles ojeras habían casi desaparecido misteriosamente, y sus labios recuperaron su color rosa natural. Sí que había dormido bien.

Un momento. ¿Qué hacía en su habitación? ¡¿Había amanecido?! No se suponía que debía estar en los aposentos del Daiyoukai como él lo había solicitado? ¿Había dormido todo ese tiempo? ¿Y donde había quedado ese momento extraño que habían compartido en la penumbra? Se había quedado literalmente tiesa tras esa extraña y para nada habitual reacción del mononoke. No era alguien que mostrara sus sentimientos, así que si hizo lo que creía, debió tener una explicación o alguna intensión en especial. ¿Verdad?

De nuevo se preparó para desayunar —ya que como era de costumbre— su nana debería traerle el desayuno, pero recordó que estaba lesionada y no le quedó más que ir hasta el comedor como a veces solía hacer. Caminó observando que no había mucho movimiento en el castillo. Eso era poco usual ya que porque siempre se respiraba el ajetreo de los sirvientes de aquí para allá sin dejar lugar a nada, más que no sea el trabajo. Al parecer temían que algo saliera mal. Como si alguien estuviera por llegar al castillo. Alguien muy importante.

Se encogió de hombros y caminó hasta llegar al comedor donde un pergamino la sorprendió de frente.

—¿Señor Jaken? —preguntó y el pequeño youkai bajó la hoja que leía minuciosamente para dedicarle una mirada sin expresión y regresar a su lectura. Rin carraspeó: —am… el Señor Sesshomaru no bajara a desayunar de casualidad? —paró la lectura para dirigirle una contestación sin interés.

—No niña, el amo se fue antes del amanecer. —anunció desinteresadamente.

—Oh, entiendo. —murmuró; para el sapo no pasó desapercibido su tono desanimado y su mirada empañada de tristeza. No le resultaba agradable verla así de decaída cuando era tan alegre. Sabía que no le había hablado con mucho tacto.

Los sirvientes dejaron el desayuno para ambos pero, solo el sapo comenzó a degustarlo. Rin estaba ida, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada a su cueco de arroz y vegetales. No tenía hambre, se le había esfumado. Jaken lo notó y tragó con pesadez, no quería hablarle con la boca llena así que comió para intentar averiguar que le sucedía. La vio triste mirándose las manos. Hoy estaba muy susceptible.

—¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó y Rin levantó suavemente su vista para mirarlo a través de sus pestañas.

—Nada —masculló decaída —no tengo hambre, es todo.

Un silencio reinó en la gran sala. Solo se oían los suaves mordiscos que él comenzó a darle a sus porciones. Rin comenzó a sentir algo de apetito y tímidamente llevó su mano a los palillos para acercar un bocado de arroz a sus labios.

Masticó con toda la paciencia del mundo, conteniendo las ganas de llorar por la impotencia, Jaken dejó de comer y le dirigió una mirada extrañado.

—¿Y ahora vas a decirme que te pasa?

—No n-no es nada. —mintió. —Es s-solo que no esperaba que se fuera, t-tan pronto. —tomó una bocanada de aire para contener las crecientes lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos marrones. Aunque no las podría retener luego en su cama esa misma noche. Lo sabía.

Las ausencias del demonio tenían un menudo efecto en su salud, ya sea para bien o para mal. Se lo confirmó esta misma mañana al despertar tan descansada.

Miró al youkai frente suyo y notó una mirada confusa. Seguro se había quedado pensativa de nuevo con esas extrañas muecas en su rostro, haciéndola parecer una desquiciada mental. Contuvo una risilla al verlo negar y retomar el interesante pergamino.

Aprovechó ese momento en que el youkai la ignoraba para comentarle los extraños cambios que habían estado variando en su salud. Sobre todo por la pasta coagulada que había desechado el día anterior y que aún nadie —excepto su nana— estaba al tanto. Tomó aire, no sería nada fácil hablar de eso con el youkai pero no le quedaban más alternativas.

—Eh, señor Jaken —lo llamó pero solo la ignoró sin despegar su vista del papel entre sus dedos, luego de intentarlo una vez más el youkai, por fin le prestó atención entornando, sus grandes ojos amarillos con fastidio. Suspiró nuevamente: —emm…yo —titubeó— debo decirle algo…que me ha estado pasando desde hace un tiempo…

Endureció su rostro.

—No balbucees Rin —siseó—. No tengo todo el día.

—Lo que pasa es que… es con respecto a mi cuerpo. Creo que algo está ocurriéndome aunque no sé si sea bueno o… malo.

—¿A qué te refieres? Ve al grano. —exigió.

Rin suspiró. Debía hacerlo ahora.

—Ayer me sentía mal y vomite…

—Jaken-sama. —uno de los generales se presentó interrumpiendo, y extendiéndole un paquete al sapo quien lo miró dubitativo.

—¿Qué es esto? —siseó Jaken molesto. No le gustaba que no se anunciaran antes de hablarle. —cuando estoy ocupado no…

—Es una petición de parte de la región del Sur señor. —lo cortó antes de que empezara con su típico sermón de siempre, cuando no estaba Sesshomaru él se encargaba de algunos de sus asuntos y le gustaba sacar provecho de su posición.

—¿Petición? —inquirió curiosa —¿Para qué? ¿Hay problemas general Shin?

—No es nada que te incumba niña. Asuntos de youkais —aseguró Jaken frotándose el tabique. Las noticias provenientes del Sur siempre lo ponían de mal humor. —será mejor que yo me encargue de esto. Él amo ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones. —miró a Rin quien le devolvió una mirada de extrañeza. ¿A qué se refería con eso? Pensó la menuda chica.

—Vamos —se levantó de la mesa haciendo un gesto al general para que lo siguiera. —rechazaré esta petición sin perder ni un minuto más. Todo lo que provenga del Sur hay que quemarlo, destruirlo…—hacia extraños gestos alzando las manos mientras se perdían en la entrada.

—¿Destruirlo? ¿Por qué? —pensó mientras se levantaba y salía del comedor. Salió hacia el pasillo pero ya no había ni rastro de Jaken ni del general Shin. Suspiró, su intento de hablar fue fallido pero cada vez sentía que debía comentarle a alguien lo que le estaba pasando.

…

Se quedó mirando por una de las ventanas del patio Norte. Había perdido la cuenta cuantas veces había visto ese hermoso jardín, y cuantas lo había visitado.

El palacio era tan sereno, tranquilo pero más que nada aburrido. Ya que cualquier cosa podía resultarle dañina debido a su condición débil. Aunque admitía que se había estado sintiendo bastante mejor estos últimos días. Precisamente desde aquella noche.

Afiló su mirada, los guardias estaban cumpliendo su trabajo como siempre. Pero hoy parecía que se lo tomaban más en serio que nunca. Suspiró cerrando sus ojos y una sonrisa de medio lado surcó su fino rostro. No sería diferente a las otras veces.

Con paso decido se alejó de la ventana para comenzar a caminar hasta su cuarto. Al llegar cerró la puerta con seguro y buscó el kimono más desgastado con el que cumplía la labor que estaba por realizar.

Ya vivir en el palacio le resultaba estresante. Estresante de aburrido. Definitivamente, prefería la vida nómada a que estar en un lugar fijo sin nada interesante que hacer en el día a día.

Lo acomodó en el futón alisando las leves arrugas que tenía, y sacó de entre sus ropas un frasquito negro de vidrio que estaba tapado con una tapa azul. Lo puso en la ventana para que la luz le revelara cuanto quedaba del menjunje que estaba en el interior y luego lo volvió a guardar para salir de su cuarto. Tomó rumbo específicamente a la cocina, en el trayecto saludó con naturalidad a cada youkai que se topó en el camino y al llegar se encontró con las mujeres encargadas de la cocina.

—Buenas tardes señorita Rin. —saludó una de las youkais, las otras se quedaron mudas. ¿Qué tenía que hacer la joven humana en un lugar que no le correspondía? Eso pensaban las tres, pero solo una tuvo la educación de devolverle el saludo. Como si nada fuera de lo normal ocurriera tomó una tetera, le colocó una buena cantidad de agua y la metió al fuego. Al terminar sonrió con dulzura y las mujeres seguían observándola como si tuviera otra cabeza. Luego cada una retomó sus quehaceres y la ignoraron por completo. El sonido de la tetera le indicó que el agua ya estaba y en una pequeña bandeja puso lo necesario. Un juego de vajilla china muy fina y unos panecillos dulces con un par de cucharas. Las mujeres supusieron que se había preparado su merienda. Hizo una reverencia y se despidió de ellas.

—Muchas gracias y no se preocupen que lavaré todo lo que ensucie.

Caminó de nuevo hasta su cuarto pero esta vez no encontró a nadie en el camino, igual que en la mañana. Pero era mejor así, se dijo. Cerró la puerta con llave y ahí se dispuso a preparar con extremo cuidado y cautela los brebajes que necesitaría para esconder su aroma. Sacó de su armario un saco que contenía un cofre mediano de madera y lo abrió con un dije que tenía de collar. El contenido mostraba varios compartimientos que estaban cerrados con llave. Tomó el dije que colgaba de su cuello y abrió uno que contenía específicamente lo que buscaba, ahí estaba la hierba que necesitada y que tenía un poderoso efecto contra el agudo olfato de los youkais: Lavanda.

Hecho un par de hojitas en el frasquito que siempre llevaba oculto entre sus ropas y se lo puso como si fuera un perfume. En el cuello en el cuerpo y hasta en su largo cabello negro. Tomó el frasquito y lo puso de nuevo en su grueso kimono. Cerró el cofre y lo guardó respectivamente en el lugar que ocupaba en su armario.

Tomó el té de lavanda y jazmín que se preparó sin tocar los panecillos los cuales guardó en una pequeña bolsita y puso la bandeja cuidadosamente en la mesita que estaba al lado del futón. Se colocó que el kimono viejo encima del nuevo y volvió a rociarse con el líquido semi pastoso que tenía en sus ropas. Ahora solo le quedaba encontrar la manera de poder salir de las grandes paredes del palacio sin que nadie la viera. Sacó la cabeza por la puerta de tatami de su recamara y al no ver a nadie corrió sin parar en dirección al patio Este, justo donde se encontraba cerca los establos, corrió hasta llegar a un pasillo algo largo y luego comenzó a divisar a los lejos donde estaba su objetivo. Suspiró con alivio, nadie la había visto o percibido su olor. Al entrar a las puertas del establo se encontró con el demonio dragón durmiendo plácidamente y quien apenas sintió ruido levantó una de las cabezas y comenzó a gruñir al desconocido. Al reconocer al extraño su pose defensiva cambió y miró gustoso a la chica quien se acercó sin miedo a saludarlo. Ronroneó con gusto por las caricias que le daba en una de las cabezas. No había percibido su aroma por eso no la reconoció, pero solo le bastó verla para identificar a su querida amiga.

—Que gusto verte grandulón. —acarició la escamosa piel de su cuello, mientras le besaba suavemente en uno de los hocicos —yo también te extrañe. —soltó una risita como si de verdad se entendieran. Pero de alguna forma lo hacían. —voy a necesitarte ¿me vas ayudar de nuevo? —pidió tiernamente pero el demonio no supo a qué se refería, la chica lo notó y entonces sacó de su kimono el frasquito negro y el animal pareció comprender e inmediatamente se negó, a su manera claro está. Se puso más rígido a su tacto evidenciando a su desacuerdo. —vamos muchacho, sin tu ayuda no podré salir del palacio. Es gigante. —hizo un puchero que solo sirvió para endurecer más al animal. —por favor. —pidió con un tinte desesperado— sabes que es por una buena causa, además no va ser la primera vez. No puedo hacerlo yo sola. —murmuró viendo en dirección a un saco que contenía algunos víveres que había recolectado durante la semana y que había ocultado en el establo del dragón.

El animal pareció meditarlo, estaba dividido porque sabía que ambos se meterían en problemas si salían sin permiso, pero a la vez sabía que lo que la joven hacía era muy noble y además era necesario para los pobre huérfanos y necesitados a los que ayudaba. Y eso sumarle que era imposible decir que no a ese rostro angelical, que ahora le sonreía con ternura y en son de súplica. No le quedó más remedio que darle a entender a la chica que volvería a ayudarla. Se puso mucho más dócil y se levantó listo para que pusieran montura en él. Rin comprendió que la ayudaría y eufórica no pudo evitar abrazar al dragón cariñosamente como siempre lo hacía.

—Gracias amigo. —lo besó y el solo se relajó ronroneando de gusto. —no sabes lo mucho que significa para mí tu ayuda. ¡Gracias Ah-Un! —el youkai puso su hocico húmedo en su cara, y ella lo tomó como un 'de nada' que le enterneció en lo más profundo.

Sin perder tiempo colocó con un poco de esfuerzo la montura sobre el animal y los bozales para poder dirigirlo. Ató el saco que llevaba los víveres a un costado de la silla y se subió hasta que por fin partieron. Sabía que nadie los vería salir porque para su buena suerte el patio Este donde estaba el establo quedaba cerca del bosque y los alrededores del palacio. Además a esa hora era la que siempre elegía para viajar porque sabía que en el atardecer los youkais estaban más ocupados en sus obligaciones dejando prácticamente vacío el lugar.

…

—Oigan, miren eso… acaso…

—Esperen si es lo que creo… ¡Es Rin! —gritó una pequeña mientras saltaba y no dejaba de señalar en dirección al cielo. —si es ella ¡Es ella!

La joven aterrizó el dragón en una zona apartada de la aldea.

—Hola niños. —saludó alegre mientras los infantes corrían en su dirección —¿se encuentran bien? ¿Cómo se han estado portando hoy?

—Súper bien, de veras ¡Que gusto verte por aquí!

—¿Porque tardaste tanto? Te extrañábamos —preguntó la más pequeña del grupo. Una niña de seis años que vivía en la aldea que Rin visitaba. Sonrió mientras la abrazaba acariciándole el cabello azabache.

—Ya sabes la razón, no puede salir del palacio así como si nada. —habló el hermano de la aludida. Un joven de doce años, cabello negro y tez blanca llamado Yûki. Ambos parecían mellizos con diferentes edades.

—Tu hermano tiene razón Izumi, no exageres, sí estuvo aquí ayer —Mei la última de nueve años entornó los ojos mientras los tres comenzaron a alejarse para darle espacio a la mayor. —pero igual te extrañamos mucho.

—Yo también los extrañé mucho niños —aseguró con ternura tomando en brazos a Izumi —el palacio sería más divertido si estuvieran ahí. Qué bueno que estén tan pendientes de mí.

—Que tierna. —dijo Yûki. —Anda ¿y que nos trajiste esta vez? —preguntó con los ojos brillando de la emoción.

—¡Yûki! —reprendieron las otras dos al unísono.

—Les traje muchas cosas. —rio divertida. —algunos panecillos también.

—¿En serio? ¡Eres la mejor! —ambas niñas amaban los panecillos o los famosos mochis dulces que Rin les traía del palacio y sobre todo los de coco. El chico enarcó una ceja.

—Y luego yo soy el que habla sin pensar. —masculló entre dientes mientras las miraba acusadoramente.

—Nosotras no somos tan obvias hombre. —su hermana roló lo ojos.

—Sí al menos la saludamos antes de pedirle cosas. —sacó la lengua con fingiendo enfado, pero sabía que las niñas tenían razón, a veces ni saludaba por pedirle cosas a la chica cuando llegaba de visita.

—Por nada niños. Para mí es un placer —sonrió enternecida por los infantes— ¿ahora dónde está la señora Saori? No la vi ayer —empezó a caminar con los niños quienes la empezaron a guiar hasta la casa de la mujer mayor. Le dijeron que estaba más o menos ya que debido a su edad no se mejoraba tan fácilmente como antes. —Espero que se encuentre en su casa quisiera saber cómo se sigue de su migraña.

Llegaron hasta una choza donde una alegre anciana los saludaba alegremente con un amago de sonrisa. Debido a la edad sus expresiones faciales ya no eran tan notorias, sino se escondían tras pronunciadas arrugas. Rin se soltó del agarre de los niños y se acercó al pórtico de la vivienda para estrecharla en un cálido abrazo.

—Señora Saori, —habló la chica sin soltarla, sintiendo como la anciana sobaba su espalda a modo de caricia— la extrañé ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Pequeña... —toció levemente— creo que un tanto mejor que ayer, supongo. —se separaron y los niños la saludaron cariñosamente uno por uno. Les preguntó cómo se habían portado en la ausencia de Rin a lo cual los tres contestaron al unísono: ¡excelente! Las mujeres concordaron que los tres eran la misma cosa: traviesos y adorables.

La mujer los invitó a pasar pero Rin le dijo que solo había venido de pasada, ya que debía volver al palacio antes del atardecer, pero la mujer le insistió tanto que no tuvo más remedio que aceptar aunque sea por una hora.

Entraron y al salir ahí estaba Musso, el nieto de la anciana quien saludó amablemente a todos excepción de Rin. No sabía porque pero le dio la impresión de que tenía una actitud un tanto cortante con ella que hasta rallaba en lo grosera, cosa que nunca había pasado las veces anteriores. Le preguntó a la anciana y ella solo hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

—A veces se comporta extraño, solo no le prestes atención. —comentó Yûki cuando el joven salió de la cabaña. Asintió sin estar muy convencida.

—A estado un poco susceptible estos últimos días —agregó Izumi para tranquilizarla al ver que no se quedaba satisfecha. —nos dijo que le dolían los cuernos últimamente.

—Ah, lo había olvidado ha fallado en una de sus caserías anuales por eso anda malhumorado, no le hagas caso. —el nieto de la anciana, Musso, era un medio demonio toro. Siempre era bastante agradable y amistoso a pesar de su aspecto tosco y de su cuerpo gigante. Se vestía y actuaba como un aldeano normal por lo que los demás no lo hacían a un lado por ser diferente. Su padre era un demonio toro y su madre era humana, ambos tuvieron un romance donde dieron a luz a un pequeño y sano semi-demonio, pero por azares del destino, su padre murió envenenado por un demonio lagarto, en un combate defendiendo la aldea donde vivían él y su esposa. El demonio terminó por matar a la mujer también. Pero la madre de la joven, y abuela de Musso, pudo huir con el pequeño gracias a la ayuda de unos eruditos que se quedaron a pelear por su gente. Pudo salvarlo y así comenzaron una nueva vida juntos en una aldea diferente donde al principio solo obtuvo el rechazo de los humanos, pero conforme el tiempo pasó, lo fueron aceptando al ver que no era un monstruo como todos lo llamaban. Si no un joven gentil y de buen corazón que solo le tocó un destino triste. Cuando oyó la historia por primera vez no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas por la conmoción, era increíble que nunca hubiera guardado rencor a las personas que en un tiempo lo llamaron monstruo y que ahora trataba amablemente como si nada hubiera pasado. Era de alma muy noble y su experiencia era un claro ejemplo de que nunca se debe juzgar a alguien sin conocerlo lo suficiente. Su historia le recordaba aquel monstruo amable que tuvo que pasar por algo parecido, el experto en hierbas, y su querido amigo, Jinenji.

—Estas distraída. —comentó de pronto la anciana sacándola de sus pensamientos— te ves mucho mejor que ayer —agregó mientras le pasaba una taza de té. Rin correspondió el gesto con una sonrisa.

—La verdad es que me siento mucho mejor. —comentó. —un tiempo atrás estuve sintiéndome muy mal sin saber exactamente porque.

—Si nos lo habías comentado —sonrió levemente mirando a la menor; hablaba como toda un adolecente.

—Y ya no tienes ni ojeras. —dijo Mei señalando su rostro— ¿Qué tomaste, alguna poción tal vez?

Rin rio un poco, acariciando el cabella de la pequeña mientras negaba suavemente. —nada Mei. —dijo segura. —al menos nada que recuerde.

—Es un misterio. —dijo dramáticamente la anciana para hacer reír a los niños, pero estos solo hicieron una mueca entre confundidos y divertidos. Rin fue la única que soltó una risita, esa anciana era tan buena como la anciana Kaede a quien ella llamaba abuela de cariño. Siguieron conversando y haciendo chistes por un largo rato, adoraba ir aquella aldea para visitar a los amigos de diferentes edades que se había hecho en poco tiempo, sobre todo a la mujer quien le recordaba tanto su abuela y lo mucho que la extrañaba. Recordó fugazmente cuando se fue de la aldea como todos se sentían tristes por su ida, pero ninguno demostró tanto dolor como la anciana, al parecer que se fuera de la aldea le afectó más de lo que imaginó, no podía dejar de llorar. Aunque parecía que había algo más tras esos sollozos desconsolados, no estaba segura pero podía presentir que algo más le afectaba a la mujer, pero claro, a esas alturas ya no lo sabría.

—¿C-como dices Rin? —dijo la anciana en un hilillo de voz. Ya era la segunda mala noticia que recibía ese mismo día. La primera había sido el descubrimiento que Inuyasha y Kagome acababan de contarle hace unos minutos solamente y ahora la pequeña a quien había cuidado desde hace más de diez años le decía que se iba para volver al lado de la persona más importante en su vida. —¿Te vas a ir con el señor Sesshomaru? —no podía dar crédito a la noticia que la joven sonriente enfrente suyo le acababa de dar.

—Así es abuela ¡volvió por mí! Después de tanto tiempo mi señor me dijo que quiere que vuelva con él y que quiere llevarme a vivir al Oeste en su castillo ¡no es grandioso! —estaba tan emocionada que no le dio tiempo ni de decir ni una palabra, la tomó en un cálido abrazo y luego depositó un corto beso en su mejilla. Luego la soltó para ir corriendo hacia su cuarto e ir a empacar las pocas cosas que tenía. La mujer la miraba ir de un lado al otro, sin respirar. Buscando y guardando todas sus pertenencias en un bolso de viaje mientras no dejaba de cantar alegre esa bonita canción que cantaba desde hace años, dedicada al youkai. No era que no le agradara que la joven estuviera feliz o que al fin su sueño de estar con la persona más importante en su vida se cumpliera. El problema era que aún no sabían que era lo que le estaba pasando. Sabían que algo malo, si su aroma olía a muerte como le confesó Inuyasha, no tendría más de unos meses de vida solamente. Cuando recibió la noticia casi se desmayó de la impresión y rompió en llanto junto con la sacerdotisa más joven quien tampoco aguantó el verla llorar de esa forma, tan desconsolada e impotente. El único que no lloraba era Inuyasha, pero no hacía falta, se notaba visiblemente afectado por la situación al igual que ellas. El hanyou se quedó a un costado de la cabaña mirando por la ventana hacia el horizonte, parecía que esperaba una solución mágica o instantánea para la chica —o más bien a alguien que la ayudara— pero sabía que no había nada. Ni absolutamente nadie.

Las mujeres lo miraron desde su posición, realmente estaba muy afectado por lo que le pasaba a Rin, y lógico, la chica era tan cariñosa, amable y bondadosa que era imposible no tomarle profundo afecto. Y eso que aun ni el monje ni la exterminadora sabían nada. Solo si estaban preocupados por la salud de ella que había cambiado notablemente al pasar los días. Estaba mucho más delgada y sus ojos ya no tenían el mismo brillo de siempre. Supusieron al principio que debía ser la ausencia del youkai y su falta de palabra al no venir a buscarla como le prometió cuando era una niña. Todos creyeron eso al principio pero fue un día que empezó notar una presencia maligna alrededor de la joven. Como algo que la acechaba constantemente y que intentaba tomar posesión de su cuerpo. Si no fuera por que puso un campo de energía espiritual en la cabaña y en toda la aldea, ni sabría si la chica seguiría con vida. Kagome por su parte presentía algo, y cuando la buscó en su cabaña para hablar del tema, la joven le confesó que también había percibido algo extraño últimamente y que no creía que solo fuera su tristeza, algo mucho más poderoso y peligroso estaba ocurriendo. Y juntas intentarían protegerla mientras buscaban la solución al problema. Aunque al principio le molestó un poco que Kagome le contara lo que estaba sucediendo a su esposo, comprendió que era necesario. Al fin y al cabo él había descubierto la verdad por su cuenta y ella tuvo que contarle lo que sabía para ver si juntos entre todos podían hacer algo. Antes de que fuera tarde. No era que no quería que los demás lo supieran solo que no quería alarmar a nadie y mucho menos que la joven se llegara a enterar. Eso sí jamás se lo perdonaría. Si era algo que se podía solucionar, prefería mantener el asunto discretamente y arreglarlo sin que ella se sintiera triste innecesariamente. No quería verla peor de lo que ya la había visto sufrir por el Daiyoukai tantos años. No lo soportaba, aunque sabía que ella estaba en todo su derecho de saber la verdad, simplemente no podía.

Ese día que le dijo que se iría con él sintió un vacío enorme formarse en lo más hondo de su pecho pero a la vez le daba gusto verla feliz como hace tanto no la había visto, y como se pasaba cada cumpleaños triste en su cuarto y llorando. Cuando Inuyasha dijo que había percibido el olor del youkai a pocos kilómetros pensó dos cosas: que se había dado cuenta que estaba muriendo y haría algo para ayudarla o simplemente venía a despedirse y a desobligarse definitivamente de ella. Le dio terror pensar que podría ser la segunda opción pero afortunadamente todo daba indicio de que seguía preocupándose por su bienestar.

Aunque no dejaba de preocuparle su salud, era su decisión y debía respetarla. El más reacio a ello fue Inuyasha quien sí no fuera por Kagome se hubiera desatado una pelea innecesaria por el simple hecho de no creer que él podría ayudarle. Y que además la olvidó, como decía rencoroso. Por una parte quizá tenía razón, pero eso ya no les correspondía. La joven había decidido, así que sin más todos tuvieron que aceptar su inminente partida de la aldea. Aunque no podían asegurar que Sesshomaru encontraría la solución algo en su interior les decía que haría hasta lo imposible por conseguirlo. Porque a pesar de todo sabían que la joven no le era indiferente.

Luego de una hora conversando con la anciana Saori, salió de la cabaña acompañada de los niños. Se despidió de ella prometiéndole volver pronto a tratar su enfermedad con hierbas medicinales si esta no mejoraba, y también le dejó saludos a Musso quien al parecer no deseaba verla en esa ocasión. Se dijo internamente.

Así salió de la cabaña y los infantes la acompañaron hasta donde estaba el demonio dragón descansando plácidamente bajo un nogal.

—¿Crees que algún día podamos ir a visitarte al palacio? —Rin miró a la pequeña Izumi sin saber bien que responderle. No estaba segura tampoco cual era la respuesta correcta.

—Pues…

—No lo creo. —aseguró Mei. —muy pocos tienen permitido entrar a ese castillo. Tu amo o como se llame es un fanfarrón, ¿Qué tiene en contra de los niños? —hizo un puchero muy tierno que a Rin le causó mucha ternura.

—No creo que tenga nada en contra de los niños Mei, —de los niños youkais no creo pero de niños humanos pues…—pero ya les he contado un poco acerca de su carácter. Es algo…especial.

—Si eso ya lo sabemos —concedió Yûki— también sabemos que él te gusta mucho.

—¿Q-que? ¿Cómo…

—Vamos Rin soy pequeño pero no ingenuo, te atrae ¿no es así? Confiésalo —su rostro comenzó a colorearse de un fuerte carmín al oír la soltura con la que su amiguito le hablaba. ¿Era tan obvia acaso? ¿Hasta los niños notaban sus sentimientos? Tragó en seco, se sentía descubierta. —no quiero incomodarte pero…

—Pues ya lo hiciste tonto —reprendió Izumi mientras rodaba los ojos. —no ves como está, la hiciste sonrojar, es su problema si esta enamorada del Lord o no. No seas metiche.

—¡No soy metiche es solo que… no conozco al tipo. Solo quiero lo mejor para Rin.

—¿Y no crees que ya es bastante grande para cuidarse sola? o tus celos no te dejan aceptarlo…

—¿Celos? No seas ridícula…  
—Niños, ya. —dejó escapar una risita. Le divertía que los infantes discutieran como si ella no estuviera ahí presente. —no peleen por nimiedades. No tiene sentido.

—Yûki es un tonto, no le hagas caso. Sabemos que quieres mucho al señor Sesshomaru, Rin, siempre que hablas de él se te ilumina el rostro y los ojos te brillan, a eso era a lo que se refería el señor cero tacto.

—Mei tiene razón —se encogió de hombros— y él no siente lo mismo, pues, entonces no te merece Rin. Si no ve lo que eres entonces no puede ver más allá de sus narices. —agregó. Rin le sonrió negando mientras acomodaba la montura en Ah-Un. Si todo fuera tan fácil, como se lo estaban planteando.

—Concuerdo con la enana. Si no te fija en ti es porque es un reverendo idiota. Uno que no ve a la bella mujer en la que te has convertido últimamente. —Rin se acercó para abrazar cariñosamente al chico al oír semejantes palabras y las niñas por su parte solo tosían un 'adulador' que les hizo reír incluyendo al aludido.

Esos niños eran los más divertidos y adorables de toda la aldea. Sin contar traviesos, y a pesar de ser pequeños la cuidaban como si fuesen parte de su familia. Después de un rato más de risas los niños se despidieron de ella, haciéndole prometer que algún día convencería al Lord de dejarlos entrar al castillo y conocer también a los youkais sirvientes de la gigantesca fortalezca. Los besó con mucho cariño prometiéndoles que regresaría lo más pronto posible, ellos como siempre la esperarían ansiosos por que la apreciaban como la hermana mayor que ninguno tenía. Los tres la adoraban.

Terminó de acomodar las riendas en el dragón, y ya casi estaba lista para irse. Le habría gustado pasar por las tiendas donde vendían joyería y accesorios para mujer pero ya se le había hecho tarde y cada minuto que pasaba aumentaba el riesgo de que la descubrieran. Otra vez, que vuelva visitaría de nuevo a los ancianos que no pudo ir a ver y a las mujeres que había ayudado a dar a luz así de paso verificaba la salud del bebé. Otra vez será.

Con ese último pensamiento se montó a Ah-Un y estaba a punto de alzar vuelvo cuando escuchó que alguien gritaba su nombre.

—¿Musso? —su rostro mostraba extrañeza.

—Qué bueno que te alcancé antes de irte.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Nada, solo quería despedirme y disculparme… Lo siento Rin.

—¿A qué te refieres? No me has hecho nada.

—Quizás no, pero he sido grosero contigo el día de hoy. Discúlpame. —lo miró enternecida, en verdad el joven tenía muy buen corazón. Le sonrió.

—Está bien Musso, no tienes por qué disculparte, todos tenemos un mal día no tienes de que preocuparte de verdad. —el joven parpadeó confuso.

—¿Mal día? —dijo rascándose los cuernos— ¿la abuela te contó?— la chica asintió.

—Me dijo que habías estado un poco tenso, y eso nada más.

—Oh entiendo. Si la verdad es que en parte es el estrés y otra la decepción, en fin, lo haré mejor la próxima, eso tenlo por seguro —se encogió de hombros y metió la mano a su haori morado. —ten, te compré este presente a modo de disculpa. Espero te guste. —le extendió un pequeño paquetito que estaba envuelto en papel de arroz. —Rin lo tomó observando el obsequió y con una tierna sonrisa le agradeció el detalle y lo guardó dentro de sus ropas.

—Muchas gracias Musso, —se bajó del dragón y se acercó al joven para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla como agradecimiento. —no tenías que hacerlo pero gracias de todos modos.

—Ni lo menciones. —sonrió. La ayudó a subirse de nuevo al dragón, y luego de propiciarle unas cosquillas a las cabezas de Ah-Un la dejo partir sonriente y saludando con la mano mientras se perdía en el cielo.

Luego caminó hasta la cabaña que compartía con su abuela. Ahí estaba la mujer sentada en pórtico como siempre. Sonrió, su abuela prefería cualquier cosa —hasta enfermarse— que pasarse el día encerrada. Caminó hasta estar a pocos pasos de ella. Lo miró un tanto molesta, cosa que le extrañó.

—Así no vas a mejorarte jamás —dijo mirándola con un tinte divertido— deberías hacer reposo, tu estado puede empeorar y…

—¿Por qué te comportaste de esa forma con Rin, Musso? —lo cortó cruzándose de brazos— se puso triste por tus malos modales. ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?

—Sé que me comporté como un tonto con ella. —admitió buscando lugar para sentarse junto a su abuela. —por eso decidí buscarla y disculparme por mi actitud. Es una gran persona y no desearía perder su amistad. —confesó sinceramente.

—¿Entonces por que la trataste de esa forma, hijo? —le preguntó con un tono mucho más suavizado que el anterior. No podía enojarse con él. —nunca la habías ignorado cuando venía de visita, y no me digas que es porque tuviste un mal día porque eso sí que no te lo creo…

—Abuela tengo que tener más cuidado con el trato que tengo con Rin. —la mujer lo miró descolocada, ¿a qué se refería su nieto con 'tener más cuidado'? los dos eran muy amigos y nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza ese pensamiento. Iba a preguntarle pero él joven se le adelantó: —es mejor así. Sobre todo para protegerme. —si antes no entendía ahora las enigmáticas palabras de su nieto mucho menos.

—¿Protegerte? —él asintió— ¿pero de que estas hablando hijo? ¿Qué...

Suspiró.

—Rin ha cambiado —aseguró mirándola a los ojos— y dichos cambios que estoy percibiendo en su cuerpo se deben a que ya encontró a su compañero. —la mujer seguía sin entender nada. Pero esto último no podía ser cierto ¿Rin había encontrado a su compañero? Si fuera así se lo tendría que haber contado. Ella todo le contaba, hasta sus travesuras en el castillo donde vivía, y estaba casi segura de que le hubiera contado que ya estaba emparejada. ¿Por qué no lo haría? —por ende puedo tener problemas con el youkai que la tomó que supongo que debe ser el señor Sesshomaru. ¿Quién sino? —¿sería el Lord su compañero? Como ella le había confesado estar enamorada de él pero también le había dicho que no correspondía a sus sentimientos. Pero quizás eso era lo que ella creía y en realidad era todo lo contrario. Ojala, pensó un poco ilusionada. Rin era una joven de buenos sentimientos y se merecía a alguien que la hiciera feliz.

—¿Cómo estas tan seguro de lo dices Musso? ¿No estarás equivocado?

—Soy mitad youkai, abuela, reconozco este tipo de cosas a kilómetros. Él ya puso su marca en ella.

—¡¿Qué dices?! Eso no puede ser, Rin me lo hubiera comentado no tendría por qué ocultarme algo como eso. ¡No tiene sentido! —se levantó de su silla. Era mucha información que procesar, no creía que su nieto estuviera inventando algo tan delicado como eso pero le costaba horrores creer tal cosa. ¿Rin ya casada? No, no lo creía. —no puede ser.

—¿Por qué no? ella es hermosa y cualquier hombre sea de la especie que sea querría tomarla como compañera. Además sospecho que no lo sabe.

—¿Qué? —preguntó aturdida. —¿Por qué no lo sabría? Es ilógico.

—Ya, tranquilízate. —le ayudó a calmarse invitándola a que se siente de nuevo. —al parecer el ritual aún no está completo. —la mujer ya no sabía cómo mirar a su nieto para hacerle entender que no entendía absolutamente nada. —lo que sucede es que su cuerpo despide cierta…hormona que me reveló que su esencia esta mezclada. Es decir que se le inyectó veneno y su organismo está acostumbrándose a él. Esta asimilándolo por decir así, y lo que me terminó de confirmar mi teoría es su estado de salud. ¿Recuerdas que ayer vino demacrada y sumamente pálida? Pues hoy ya se le fueron hasta las ojeras. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

—Es cierto. —concedió. Como que de pronto comenzó a tomarle lógica a la deducción de su nieto. ¿Podría ser…—y ese veneno del que me hablas, no es un veneno letal ¿verdad? ¿Eso es lo que quieres decir…? —estaba realmente perdida. Su nieto lo notó.

—Pues sí, digamos que su objetivo no es asesinar a su víctima sino fortalecerla para que pueda vivir lo mismo que la persona que lo posee. O algo así es lo que tengo entendido. Tampoco pude detectarlo por su olor, recuerda que Rin utiliza ese extraño ungüento para ocultar su aroma, no podría escapar del castillo si no lo hiciera…

—Entonces…por eso su salud había mejorado considerablemente. Por eso es que sentía mucho mejor y además… ella dijo que no recordaba haber tomado nada para mejorar su salud. Lo recuerdo.

—¿Eso dijo? Suena ilógico, aunque quizá la marcaron cuando dormía o algo así. Por qué evidentemente no tiene ni idea de nada. —sentenció cruzándose de brazos. —y eso me aclara que el ritual de apareamiento aún no se ha realizado. —agregó y la anciana lo miró.

—Eso si no lo creo. Debería estar muy feliz si algo así ocurriera porque ella lo ama. Ama perdidamente a ese youkai que la protegió desde niña. —aseguró con una media sonrisa. —sería una bendición para ella que él la tomara como su esposa. No sabes lo enamorada que esta, me da pena saber que según lo que me contó, no parece que la quiera de la misma forma.

—No creo que eso sea del todo cierto, abuela. —aseguró con seriedad— ¿Por qué le inyectaría su veneno si no tuviera otras intenciones con ella? Después de todo solo se puede elegir a un compañero y nada más. —la miró y ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—A-a uno solo y nada más. —masculló entre dientes. —ósea que ella y él…

—Así es. —asintió convencido y hasta un poco sorprendido por su descubrimiento —ambos están ligados de por vida. —aseguró —Son pareja ahora.

…

Llegó al palacio y para su buena suerte nadie la pilló, de nuevo. Como tantas de las veces que se escabullía para salirse con la suya. Una risita se le escapó mientras se encerraba en su cuarto de nuevo y comenzaba a desvestirse y así tomar el baño que restauraría su aroma. Se quitó primero el kimono color amarillo pálido que llevaba en esa ocasión y luego seguía la fina yukata transparente que siempre llevaba abajo. Sacó el frasquito que contenía el ungüento que la protegía y lo puso en la mesita de luz al lado del futón. Se palpó algo más: el regalo que Musso le había dado. Lo había olvidado por completo lo tomó y estando ya completamente desnuda, entró a su baño y comenzó a llenar la tina con las aguas termales que siempre dejaban a su disposición junto con las esencias que siempre usaba. Una vez que la llenó, echó varias que poco a poco comenzaban a soltar su perfume y se extendían desde el baño hacia toda la habitación. Dejó una toalla al lado de la bañera y justo cuando iba a meterse sintió una fuerte punzada en el lado derecho de su cuello, era como un piquete de mosquito que ardía y se sentía extremadamente caliente. Sin perder más tiempo se puso de pie y se miró en el espejo en la zona que le molestaba, abrió los ojos al notar como un especie de punto de un color entre verdoso y naranja, como si fuera un agujero hecho con un clavo caliente, no era grande, pero tampoco tan pequeño, se podía ver y palpar muy claramente. Por un momento creyó que podía ser la picadura de algún bicho extraño o alguna enfermedad que pudo haber contraído, ya sea en el palacio o en la aldea, pero la verdad es que no le hallaba lógica.

¿En qué momento apareció esa laceración? Porque que ella recuerde jamás se había lastimado en esa zona y mucho menos había sentido ningún dolor. Pero la verdad es que tampoco deseaba averiguarlo, se encogió de hombros y se deslizó lentamente a la tina, se relajó despejando su mente, no estaba de ánimos para nuevos descubrimiento. Con la pasta verdosa ya tenía más que suficiente. Recordó el obsequio de su amigo y con una sonrisa lo abrió algo ansiosa. Se topó con un hermoso brazalete hecho con hilo de bambú y adornado con un par de piedras de diferentes colores que se cortaban al medio por un pequeño y grueso hilo de color rojo. Sonrió enternecida y contenta por el detalle, su amigo la conocía bastante como para saber qué cosas le gustaban, y los brazaletes era lo primero en su lista. Musso era una gran persona y un chico bastante amable. Encantada se lo puso en su muñeca izquierda y alzó el brazo para observarlo mejor. Era realmente hermoso y no pudo contener una risita de satisfacción. Amaba su brazalete nuevo y no se lo quitaría por nada del mundo, era sin duda el más bonito de todos lo que tenía. Se sumergió en la tina olvidándose de todo por completo, incluso del pequeño punto en su cuello el cual aún no le dejaba de arder y molestarle.

…

—El amo llegara en cualquier momento, debe estar todo listo —toda la servidumbre del palacio estaba reunido en dos filas donde el pequeño sapo youkai caminaba entre medio con el rostro cansado y estresado a más no poder. —esa mocosa nos va a costar caro si no aparece antes de que llegue el señor Sesshomaru. Quiero que la busquen de nuevo hasta debajo de las piedras, si es necesario ¿Está claro? —todos asintieron quedadamente. —¡comiencen! —ordenó seriamente y todos comenzaron a dividirse para buscar por cuarta vez en el día. Jaken por su parte solo se dedicó a caminar por uno de los pasillos con su báculo llameante de ira al igual que sus ojos, parecía que quería incinerar a alguien con ese objeto para liberar su enojo y frustración. Era la quinta vez que esa mocosa se escapaba y desobedecía sus órdenes. No había manera de hacerla entender, y lo peor era que él pagaría los platos rotos si ella no estaba ahí para recibir a su señor como el día anterior. Maldición, pensó. Se había terminado convirtiendo en niñero de esa chiquilla insolente y desvergonzada que siempre lo metía en problemas con su querido amo. Lo peor es que ahora el Lord regresaba acompañado.

Para su mala suerte tendría que aguantar a los Lores de los otros reinos vecinos para sellar el pacto de paz entre las tierras. Como lo venían haciendo cada siglo desde que el general perro, padre del mononoke, vivía. Tendría que hacer muy buena letra para no quedar en ridículo frente al amo y sus acompañantes pero Rin no estaba ayudando en nada. Suspiró, esos días serían los más largos de toda su existencia demoniaca. Caminó más ligero con la intención de llegar pronto al cuarto de la chica y exigirle que estuviera lista para cuando su amo volviera. No sabía porque pero tenía el presentimiento de encontrarla ahí. No cometería de nuevo la insubordinación de no ir a recibir al dueño del castillo, no otra vez. Por otra parte sabía que su pronta llegada la pondría de buenos ánimos. Mejor, se dijo. En el fondo en una pequeñísima parte de su ser le molestaba verla tan triste y deprimida como se la pasaba casi todos los días desde que llegó al palacio por no ver pasar ni siquiera un ínfimo instante con el youkai. Al menos esta vez podría verlo un poco más siquiera.

…

Estaba llegando a su palacio más malhumorado que de costumbre, ahora no era el solo hecho de saber que tendría que aguantarse la presencia de los otros terratenientes por cuatro días en su fortaleza. Sino que de nuevo no había hallado respuestas al problema de Rin, había visto cuanta sacerdotisa y monje conocía y otros a los que no conocía. Incluso hasta había visitado a su madre, —cosa que detestaba con toda su alma— para saber que poder hacer, pero nada. Lo peor era que el tiempo corría y su condición —que si bien no estaba empeorando— se desgastaba físicamente más y más al pasar los días. Y él no estaba ahí. Apretó sus puños con impotencia, se sentía furioso por estarle fallando, siendo incapaz de ayudarla. Al principio creyó que era hora de que estuviera al tanto de su situación pero no fue capaz de decirle, en su lugar hizo lo que jamás creyó que haría: le inyectó su veneno.

Esa misma noche donde ella creyó que la estaba abrazando, clavó uno de sus colmillos y le inyectó gran parte para retrasar lo que fuera que estuviera acabando con su vida. Ella inmediatamente se desmayó en sus brazos como era de esperar al efecto de la ponzoña, y la llevó hasta su habitación donde la acostó y se quedó a su lado, dirigiéndole una mirada inexpresiva. Así se quedó por un largo rato y luego sin más se fue dejándola descansar. No sin mirarla descansar plácidamente por última vez antes de volver a marcharse.

«No sé si sea la solución, pero al menos retrasara algún tipo el avance en su organismo»

Las palabras de esa sacerdotisa que visitó en aquella ocasión hicieron eco en su cabeza como recordándole que no era la cura. Si bien se mostró un tanto reacio al principio a tomar esa decisión un leve impulso lo hizo reaccionar de esa forma y hacer lo que hizo. Fue entonces cuando tomó conciencia de sus actos. E inevitablemente se arrepintió.

Siguió caminando lentamente con su mirada fija al frente. Esa pequeña incisión significaba mucho más. Ahora debería terminar con el ritual y marcarla como su hembra, su compañera. Y sabía que no podría detener lo que seguiría, pues si antes la deseaba, ahora la cosa era a niveles superiores. Su instinto estaba despertando y eso podía ser bueno, como también malo.

* * *

 **REVIEWS**

¡Por el hijo de Júpiter! Por fin pude postearles el nuevo capítulo. Estuve muy ocupada así que les pido perdón por la larga espera guapos.

Bien en capítulo podemos notar un significativo avance en la historia. ¿Quién de ustedes pensaba que las cosas sucederían de esta forma? Sé que quizá deba explicar más acerca de la supuesta marca pero eso vendrá en el próximo capítulo. Ahora solo vimos que Sesshomaru solo le inyectó una parte de su veneno para poder retrasar o bloquear, lo que le afecta a su salud. Pero no contaba en que ahora la cosa va a otros niveles como bien lo explicó Musso.

Sé que dije que esto sería un Three-Shot pero aún lo he estoy pensando. Puede que sí o puede que le termine agregando un par de capítulos y hasta haga un epílogo. Con el tiempo lo sabremos xD

Por ahora continuaré con la historia como siempre y veré que sale. Debo añadir que este capítulo no me ha quedado tan largo como el anterior, pero igual espero que lo hayan disfrutado :D

En serio lo espero ya que estas catorce páginas de Word me han quitado el sueño por varias noches, sin mencionar que ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces edité y corregí, y eso que aún sigo luchando para pulir mis escritos y sobre todo las escenas lo más que pueda. Pero bue…no me daré por vencida jeje xD

Y con respecto a las otras historias no sé cuándo actualizaré porque estuve muy enfocada en esta pero prometo no demorar tanto esta vez (:

Bien chicas y chicos!

Me despido me voy a dormir. (¿Quién actualiza en domingo? Amm creo que solo yo xD)

Gracias por leer escencia

¡los amo!

Abigz.

Hola Aj! muy lindo este nuevo capi. Gracias también por hacer este fic tan lindo y tan bien redactado. Sin duda eres una gran escritora y tus ideas son muy buenas aunque puedo observo que no son apreciadas por los lectores como deberian pero igual sigues adelante sin bajar los brazos! Te felicito y muchos animos ;)

Sigue hasta terminar y luego comienza de nuevo con otros SesshRin. Esta pareja hermosa se merece que las escritoras la explotemos más y más. Nunca debe desaparecer porque sin duda es LA MEJOR de todas xD

Aquí estaré esperando la actualización :)

pd: que bueno saber que el fic tiene romance xD jeje

Abrazo para tí guapisima! ;)


	3. Verdades parte 1

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece a mi sino a Rumiko Takahashi, yo solo lo tomo prestado sin fines de lucro para mi historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Verdades parte 1**

En la sala de su despacho estaba sentado debatiendo con los demás lores asuntos sumamente irrelevantes e innecesarios a su parecer. Más bien los demás lores hablaban y él solo escuchaba, sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, o mejor dicho en alguien más. Se paró de su escritorio y dirigió su vista hacia el jardín del patio norte. Sospechaba que ahí la podría encontrar y en efecto ahí estaba. Se veía feliz, aunque podía oler también su tristeza incluso a lo lejos y detrás de ese gran ventanal. Sabia porque estaba triste, pero no podía hacer nada. O más bien si podía pero no debía.

Los otros lores se percataron de donde estaba agarrada su atención y no les quedó más que ignorar y omitir cualquier opinión o comentario que molestara al anfitrión.

—Prosigamos. —dijo el Lord del Este sumamente divertido. Siguieron debatiendo, sin obligar al Lord del Oeste a que participara. Estaba muy distraído aparentemente.

…

Estaba de nuevo en el patio norte, su lugar favorito y donde podía decir que se sentía menos sola, aunque solo estuviera rodeada de naturaleza. Era sorprendente que de estar viviendo varias semanas ahí en el castillo, hace solo dos días hubiera descubierto ese paraíso tan lindo, jamás lo había notado. Y cuando lo hizo se enamoró del lugar perdidamente. Ahora pasaba todo el tiempo que podía sola con sus pensamientos.

Suspiró sonriente y buscó un lugarcito cerca del estanque que siempre buscaba para mojarse los pies y sentarse a observar las flores y disfrutar de la brisa invernal. Eso hizo y se relajó pensando que al menos su amor había regresado más pronto.

Rin estaba disfrutando distraídamente del paisaje cuando una conocida voz la sorprendió, se giró alegremente para saludar al individuo.

—Hanako. —exclamó alegre viendo que su nana estaba casi recuperada, completamente. La youkai se acercó a abrazarla cálidamente.

—Mi pequeña te extrañé tanto. —la miró con ternura.

—Que gusto verte nana. ¿Cómo sigues de tu lesión? —la abrazó.

—Pues. —se agachó y le mostró su tobillo— no es nada. —hizo un gesto para restarle importancia. —ya estoy casi curada.

—¿Tan pronto? —preguntó divertida.

—Síp, los youkais nos curamos muy rápido.

—Que gusto. —dijo examinando el tobillo cual no tenía ni rastro de nada. —se nota que estas bastante bien. Perdóname por no haberte ido a visitar.

—Ese es el menor de los problemas ahora. —dijo enarcando una ceja.

—¿Que?

—Somos amigas ¿no? —entrecerró los ojos señalándola y Rin asintió sin entender la pregunta. —Entonces no me mientas, ¿de nuevo te escapaste de la vigilancia y te fuiste a esa aldea? —la joven abrió los ojos con sorpresa y comenzó a frotarse el brazo nerviosa. —¿Lo hiciste Rin?

—Em pues…

—Rin…—insistió al ver que la joven le rehuía la mirada.

—¿Quién te lo dijo?

—Jaken. —dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Rin maldijo por lo bajo, podía escaparse de cualquiera menos de su querido niñero. Seguro estaba furioso y cuando la encontrara la desollaría viva. —sigo esperando. —entornó los ojos.

Rin la miró a los ojos y le confirmó la respuesta asintiendo una sola vez.

—Esto es increíble —levantó un poco la voz y Rin apartó la mirada de sus ojos magenta. —Por qué no comprendes de una vez; volviste a comportarte irresponsablemente.

—No puedo evitarlo nana, lo sabes. —se defendió tímidamente mirando el suelo.

—No, no quieres evitarlo que es distinto, es peligroso, si algo te llega a pasar…—se detuvo frotándose el tabique ofuscada. —Rin entiende. No se trata solo de lo que te pase. ¿Sabes cómo nos sentiremos todos si algo te llega a suceder? —iba a contestar pero no le dio tiempo. —ya deja de usar ese ungüento para escaparte, no te seguiré ayudando a que cometas una tontería. Ya no. —la miró fijamente.

—Pero… no podré salir sin tu ayuda Hanako. No seas mala. —hizo un puchero infantil pero la mujer youkai no mermó su postura.

—No quiero cargar con la responsabilidad de que algo te pase. —sentenció seriamente.

—Hanako creo que estas exagerando soy bastante mayor como para decidir qué hacer y que no ¿no lo crees? —la youkai iba a objetar pero Rin no le permitió. —además sabes que esa gente es muy humilde y no tiene recursos básicos para atender a las mujeres encintas y a las personas mayores. Ni siquiera hay medicamentos para un simple catarro que suelen contraer los niños.

—Ya lo sé. —admitió resignada. —pero no es…

—Entonces entiende que es algo que debo hacer, les tengo cariño. El palacio es aburrido si no estoy con…él.

—¿Te refieres al señor Sesshomaru? —la miró con confusión. Rin enrojeció.

—P-pues sí. —admitió con un pronunciado sonrojo. —yo quiero pasar tiempo con él pero nunca esta. Se va y me deja sola en este enorme castillo.

—Ey no estás tan sola, estás conmigo con Daiki, Jaken y hasta con Ah-Un. —le sonrió.

Rin sonrió con ternura —Lo sé. —se sentó a su lado— es solo que es diferente. Yo quiero pasar tiempo con el señor Sesshomaru. Seguir conociéndolo, y quizá…algún día… ¡pero qué cosas digo! Él jamás se fijaría en mí. —murmuró cabizbaja.

Hanako la miró con compresión.

—No seas negativa eres muy buena chica, agradable, dulce y altruista. Y bastante linda debo añadir.

—¿Lo dices e-en serio? —le mostró una timida sonrisa.

Asintió.

—Y no creo que debas tener motivos para que estés triste.

Rin le sonrió cálidamente, esa mujer siempre le sacaba una sonrisa sin importar lo mucho que la hiciera rabiar o disgustar. Era lo más cercano a una madre, a una hermana. Se preocupaba genuinamente por ella y le ayudaba a mejorar su autoestima con una sonrisa cálida y sincera.

—Los otros lores están en el castillo. —comentó de pronto.

—Sí, Akira me comentó que ya llegaron antes del atardecer, me pareció raro.

—¿Raro? No veo extraño que se reúnan por asuntos de tierras y todo eso.

—Lo sé, es solo que me parece extraño que estén residiendo por cuatro días. Cuando se quedan más de un día generalmente suelen haber asuntos mucho más complejos que un simple acuerdo de paz.

—¿Quieres decir que algo más está pasando? Puede ser algo malo ¿tal vez? —susurró mientras se sentaba al lado de ella en el rio.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tengo entendido que el acuerdo de paz es solo un contrato donde los cuatro lores firman y luego cada uno se marcha a sus dominios ese mismo día.

—¿Cuánto tiempo suelen quedarse? —preguntó cada vez más interesada.

—Solo un día. —lo meditó.

—Oh… entonces quizá si pasa algo complejo.

—Quizá solo estoy imaginando cosas. —dijo metiendo las manos al estanque y encogiéndose de hombros para restarle importancia. —¿y ya conociste a la bruja?

—¿La bruja?

—Haruka. —masculló entre dientes con fastidio. No le agradaba en nada hablar de esa mujer. —la lady del sur. La única mujer que vino entre los lores.

—Ah, te refieres a la youkai que vi en la entrada, la bonita, ¿Qué hay con ella?

—Es una arpía. —Escupió. Rin dejó escapar una risita al verla apretar los dientes y cerrar los puños bajo el agua como si se tratara de la youkai. —Es una youkai lagarto o eso creo y solo le interesa hacerse notar y expandir su reino. Busca partidos importantes como el amo Sesshomaru. —la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se disipó lentamente.

—¿Ella… está interesada en él? —preguntó tartamudeando.

—En sus tierras precisamente. —aclaró. —es una cualquiera, no sabe ni gobernar sus propios dominios y busca youkais de alta estirpe que hagan el trabajo por ella. Es tan hueca que ni su parte, que es la más pequeña, está en condiciones habitables para los humanos.

—¿Hay humanos viviendo en las tierras del sur? —preguntó incrédula.

—En todos los territorios hay aldeas humanas, dirigidas por el Lord correspondiente. Aceptan a sus gobernantes y ambas partes viven en armonía. De eso consiste una parte del tratado de paz. —le dijo segura. —así ambas razas podemos coexistir en un mismo territorio.

—Entiendo. —asintió meditando en las palabras de la youkai. —entonces los cuatro lores está de acuerdo en firmar ese tratado para evitar conflictos entre humanos y entre sus gobernantes ¿entendí bien?

—Así es. —asintió. —cuando Inu no Taisho-sama vivía siguió con este protocolo que su propio progenitor fundó antes de que él naciera. Y luego de tomar a la princesa Izayoi como su compañera estaba más que dispuesto a fomentar que humanos y youkais vivieran en paz, sin prejuicios. Digamos que el asunto se incrementó a gran escala desde que el padre del amo asumió sus responsabilidades como Lord del Oeste, el jamás despreció a los humanos por ser criaturas débiles, más bien les ayudaba y sustentaba sus necesidades. Así fue como conoció a la princesa con quien estuvo a punto de contraer nupcias sino fuera por el terrible desenlace. —comentó con expresión de empatía en su fino rostro.

—Sí, conozco la historia. —dijo mirándola con la misma expresión —pienso que el señor Inuyasha es más parecido a su padre que el amo.

—Ni que lo digas. Si no fuera por el increíble parentesco físico nadie creería que el amo es hijo del señor Inu no Taisho. —roló los ojos y Rin la miró divertida.

—¿Sabes? Aunque afirme odiar a los humanos no puedo terminar de creerlo, es decir, tiene a una humana como protegida y siempre se preocupó por que no me faltara nada. Incluso en las noches frías donde dormíamos a la intemperie me prestaba su estola para que no me congelara de frío. Es algo contradictorio para alguien que asegura detestarlos ¿no lo crees?

—Él amo es muy extraño. —se encogió de hombros. —ya te lo dije.

—Yo usaría el término impredecible. —afirmó sonriente y la youkai la miró divertida.

Se quedaron un rato más conversando de cosas triviales. Y sobre todo de la salud de Rin la cual la youkai encontraba sumamente extraño que hubiera mejorado tanto en tan poco tiempo. No tenía más mareos ni las perturbadoras ojeras que vio desde el día en que llegó al palacio. La joven tampoco lo sabía al parecer. Sintió de pronto una punzada en la parte derecha del cuello en donde recordó que tenía esa pequeña lastimadura color verdosa.

—Oye, tengo una pequeña lastimadura aquí en el cuello, me gustaría que la revises.

—Déjame verla —le pidió y ella se corrió su ropa para mostrarle el cuello; al ver ese punto color verdoso brillante abrió sus ojos como platos. No se esperó lo que veía —¿q-quien te hizo ese punto Rin? —no podía ser lo que estaba pensando. ¿Cómo no notó el aroma mesclado de la chica?

Rin torció la cabeza extrañada al oír a su nana hablándole en un hilillo de voz.

—No lo sé. Lo noté hace unas horas al terminar de asearme, ¿Qué te sucede? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma. —dijo bromeando.

—No me hagas caso es que me asusté… creí que era esa pasta verde otra vez y…

—Nana… —roló los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—No sabes mentir. —dijo divertida. Se arregló el kimono de nuevo. —como es mi cuerpo tengo derecho a saber así que por favor dime ¿qué es esto? —se señaló el cuello. —sé que tú lo sabes, dímelo, no importa si es algo malo ya buscaré…

—Es una marca de pertenencia. —soltó sin más.

Se quedó con los labios entreabiertos, ¿había escuchado bien?

—P-pertenencia… —habló con dificultad y su amiga asintió una vez en el mismo estado de shock que ella. —pero… no entiendo... ¿Qué significa? —murmuró.

Pues que... —la miró seria. —alguien te marcó como su pareja. Su pertenencia.

—¡¿Qué?! No puede ser, entonces debería saberlo ¿no? —bramó descolocada. ¿Pareja? ¿de quién? ¿Por qué no supe nada?

—Tampoco entiendo porque es que no lo sabes.. —admitió más para sí que para su amiga. —pero estas marcada, Rin, eso es obvio. Y creó saber quién es el responsable. —lo último lo murmuró para sí misma pero Rin le escuchó.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Tú sabes quién lo hizo?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Hueles un poco al amo. —fue su respuesta en voz bajita pero lo suficientemente audible para que Rin la escuchara, cosa que le hizo soltar una pequeña risita. No lo creía. La youkai la miró interrogante al verla encogerse divertida. —¿qué es gracioso?

Negó suavemente.

—Estas bromeando. —afirmó. La pequeña risa se estaba por transformar en una estruendosa carcajada.

—¿Por qué bromearía con algo así? Estas marcada por el amo, ¿no estas feliz? Eres su mujer —preguntó con un tinte de emoción en su voz.

—Mu… mujer. —susurró incrédula. Su nana la miró extrañada, ¿no era lo que siempre había deseado? Por qué tenía esa cara de "jamás podría creerlo".

En el fondo creía saber de qué se trataba esa marca, había escuchado que la señora Kagome le había hablado de ella en una ocasión sobre la que portaba en su cuello, pero solo eran vagos recuerdos. Algo de pertenecerle a alguien se trataba.

…

—¿Estás de acuerdo Kazuo…? —dijo el Lord del Este, con una media sonrisa pícara. El otro lord negó y asintió solamente con su cabeza. Su compañero seguía con su humor tan característico a pesar de los siglos, y con los mismos chistes que le hacia su padre. Ahora era su turno se dijo con un dejo de cansancio y diversión.

—Pues yo no comparto. —objetó la lady del sur. La youkai miraba a sus compañeros con desaprobación… ambos la miraron inquisitivos y ella afiló su mirada con altivez —siempre hemos seguido el mismo protocolo desde que los padres de nuestros progenitores vivían, ¿Por qué cambiarlo ahora? ¡Es ridículo!

—Tranquilízate Haruka. —pidió pacientemente el Lord del norte.

—Mi petición ha sido rechazada, ¿Cómo pretendes que me tranquilice? Sesshomaru me debe una explicación en este instante —exigió sin despegar sus ojos verdes en la fornida espalda de Sesshomaru. Los otros solo resoplaron al ver que el lord del oeste seguía perdido viendo a la ventana sin darle una pizca de atención a la youkai, cosa que la enfureció más de lo que ya estaba al llegar y toparse con la sorpresa de que el lord ya había elegido compañera. Y precisamente a una humana. O mejor dicho a 'esa' humana, la odiaba y se prometió ajustar cuantas con ella cuando tuviera oportunidad.

—Ren tiene razón, no hemos venido hablar de alianzas entre reinos sino de la paz en nuestras tierras y a tratar de averiguar quiénes son los responsables de la mortandad en las aldeas humanas. —la youkai lo miró con despreció cosa que no lo hizo inmutarse sino devolverle el gesto con seguridad. —tus asuntos con él son aparte.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—Silencio.

Sesshomaru fue el que tuvo la palabra ahora. No quería prestar atención a absurdas peleas en su presencia y menos cuando estaba tan distraído observando a su hembra tan sonriente y ajena a su mirada penetrante. Estando feliz se veía mucho más hermosa de lo que ya era y su aroma moribundo casi se había evaporado gracias a su veneno dando paso a la suave esencia floral y fresca que la caracterizaba. Cerró sus ojos y aspiró levemente ese aroma tan adictivo y seductor para sus sentidos, los cuales estaban despertando cada vez más y más.

Ni siquiera había reparado en la discusión a su alrededor. Porque como tantas veces su protegida había capturado toda su atención. Desde que cumplió mayoría de edad y su aroma cambió no pudo más que alejarse y no regresar por ella como dijo que haría. De lo contrario la hubiera tomado ahí mismo en el bosque camino a su castillo. No hubiera resistido y lo sabía. Pero no se permitía dejarse llevar por pasiones vulgares y ordinarias que tanto consideraban los humanos como 'necesarias'. Aunque su instinto no estaba ayudando en nada.

—Sesshomaru podemos hablar en otro momento si no estás de ánimos.

—Creo que es una buena idea. —concedió Ren, notándolo sumamente perdido viendo la ventana.

El Daiyoukai los vio por el rabillo del ojo hastiado. ¿Por qué no se callaban y se iban de una vez? Se giró para verlos serio como una roca.

—Seré directo. —los tres le prestaron atención inmediatamente al ver que eran las primeras palabras que pronunciaba en más de una hora en ese despacho. —su presencia aquí no cambiará en absoluto mis decisiones. La paz nunca fue de mi interés y no necesito de acuerdos ni tratados para poner orden en mis dominios. —dijo mostrando sus mano con las afiladas y largas garras blancas. —y menos necesito unirme a nadie. —dijo mirando a la youkai por el rabillo del ojo y sin prestar atención a la creciente ira que se reflejaba en su rostro.

—Eres un… —siseó entre dientes y Sesshomaru solo le dedicó una fría mirada indiferente, y a la vez con una ligera advertencia de que cuidara sus palabras. Ella se sorprendió y bajo inmediatamente su pose defensiva.

—Tienes razón…—concedió Kazuo, ignorando la pelea muda de la youkai y él. —pero recuerda que en cualquier conflicto bélico es mejor dejar todo por escrito. Legalmente, solo por las dudas.

—Recuerda que es una vieja tradición que respetamos desde hace siglos Sesshomaru. No podemos romper el protocolo así como así. Es solo para asegurarnos y además de no perder nuestra amistad ¿no? —el Daiyoukai lo miró fríamente, como dándole a entender que le importaba un bledo tener amistad con algunos de ellos. De hecho si seguía soportando su presencia aún en su palacio era por el dichoso protocolo. —A-además debemos averiguar quién está arrasando con los humanos de cada dominio. —el lord no dijo nada, siguió con su pose indiferente.

—Decidan lo que les parezca conveniente. —dijo sin más.

—Necesito hablar contigo Sesshomaru, —la lady del sur se paró delante de los demás lores y no se dejó amedrentar por la mirada de hielo que Sesshomaru le dedicó. —solicito una audiencia contigo, a solas.

—Haruka no estamos aquí para…

—Déjala Ren. —pidió Kazuo frotándose el puente de su nariz. —mejor dejémoslos que hablen, además estoy cansado. Vamos. —le pidió casi suplicando. Quería librarse de la fastidiosa de su compañera aunque sea un rato.

Haruka sonrió complacida al verse sola con el Lord, mientras que este solo la veía con sus ojos dorados transformados en dos líneas. No podía fiarse de esa mujer que le desagradaba sumamente.

…

—¿Rin? —la chica giró su cabeza con lentitud y la miró como si tuviera un tercer ojo. —¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?

Negó.

—Yo.. no puedo. —tomó una gran bocanada de aire y exhaló. —es i-imposible. —susurró. Aún estaba sin poder creer lo que las palabras de su amiga.

—Claro que es posible Rin…—le tomó el rostro con las manos y la miró fijamente. —, y para serte sincera me encanta la idea ¡de verdad!

—¿Q-qué dices? Yo y él... no me parece real.

—No seas tonta.

—Estoy hablando en serio ¿Cómo pudo elegirme a mí en vez de a una youkai como Haruka?

—Por favor no la nombres Rin. —gruñó con fastidio—. No es más que un a oportunista, el amo jamás se fijaría en alguien como ella, sino hace rato la hubiera tomado en los siglos que lleva acosándolo. —aseguró con burla. Rin la miró sin expresión.

—Entonces puede que algún día logre su objetivo. —murmuró agachando la cabeza. La youkai la miró con comprensión y ternura.

—Mi pequeña. —la abrazó cálidamente—, no tienes que sentirte insegura. Eres muy bella y a mi ver era cuestión de tiempo que esto pasara.

—¿E-en serio?

Asintió.

—Lo que me sorprende es que las cosas se dieran tan pronto. Es decir ustedes… nunca pasó algo, que… pudiera vincularlos. Y además él siempre se iba. —dijo mirándola serio. Rin le sonrió cálidamente.

—Es cierto. —admitió. —ni siquiera se en que momento me marcó. Solo comencé a sentirme bien desde anoche cuando estuve en su recamara por orden suya. Luego de ahí no recuerdo más. —se encogió de hombros— y al despertar esta mañana, estaba en mi cuarto. Cuando volví de la aldea el general Daiki me fue a buscar para que no faltara de nuevo a recibirlo, eso fue todo.

—Que irónico, estabas tan ansiosa de recibirlo cuando llegara y por despistada terminaste faltando a lo que tú misma consideras importante pero no le importó según me contó Daiki.

—Eso parece. —dijo pensaba que no cualquiera faltaba a ese ritual y salía vivo para contarlo. Afortunadamente nada ocurrió y a Sesshomaru no pareció importarle. —me sentía aliviada de que no me hubiera castigado por mi falta de respeto pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirme algo triste también. —su nana puso cara de interrogación y ella esbozó una media sonrisa de tristeza. —no soy tan importante para él como me dijiste, Hanako, ni siquiera me registra sino no le molestó que faltara a su recibimiento anterior. —murmuró agachando la cabeza. La youkai la miró y sonrió de medio lado.

—Pequeña.. no te sientas mal. —le acarició el cabello maternalmente. —estoy segura de que las cosas no son tan complicadas como crees, y que todo tiene una explicación. Ya verás. —le sonrió conciliatoriamente pero Rin no levantaba su vista de sus manos. —vamos se optimista, eres la señora del Oeste ahora. —dijo con orgullo y a la vez emocionada de que su pequeña fuera la mujer del hombre que amaba con todo su corazón. Rin la miró rendida y sonrió de medio lado.

—Está bien. —concedió secando una furtiva lágrima que se escapó de sus largas y espesas pestañas hacia su rostro, suspiró y le sonrió con esperanza. Hanako la imitó al verla de mejor ánimo y le sobo la espalda cariñosamente. —gracias. —musitó Rin. Solo asintió dándole a entender que estaba para lo que necesitara. La abrazó y puso un beso en su mejilla.

—Creo que iré a buscarlo para hablar con él. —dijo poniéndose de pie.

Asintió.

—Pero solo ve a hablar. —dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Rin enrojeció.

—¡Hanako! —chilló abochornada.

—Yo solo decía. —se encogió de hombros divertida por la cara roja de Rin.

—Ash.. —empezó a caminar para alejarse de ahí dejando a su nana sentada y con una sonrisa de satisfacción. No podía seguir perdiendo más tiempo tenía que buscar al youkai y que le explicara la razón por la cual la había marcado y por qué le molestaba tanto esa marca. Siguió caminando sin prestar atención a las palabras de doble sentido que la youkai le decía y que le hacían sonrojar como tomate.

Entró a uno de los largos pasillos y tomó dirección hacia los aposentos de Sesshomaru, pero luego recordó que él estaba en su despacho reunido con los otros lores. Cambió de dirección y al llegar tocó la puerta, probó por segunda vez pero nada.

—No debió escucharme… —se dijo. Por un momento pensó que todavía deberían estar reunidos pero luego descartó esa posibilidad al no oír nada del otro lado. Abrió lentamente la puerta con los ojos cerrados fuertemente como esperando que no la regañara por su intromisión, y al abrirlos se quedó muy sorprendida de lo que vio.

Sesshomaru estaba solo en su despacho con la youkai que, según su memoria, era la lady del sur. Él la miró con expresión impávida y fría, pero pudo reconocer que estaba ligeramente sorprendido de verla. La youkai todo lo contrario, la miraba con evidente disgusto y desprecio, ni siquiera se molestaba en ocultar su desagrado al verla ahí parada como una niña pequeña e inocente. Rin sudó frio.

—Bu-buenas tardes. —saludó nerviosa. El youkai se dio la vuelta para ver el paisaje de la ventana y la youkai acrecentó su fastidio.

—¿Qué quieres humana? ¿No te enseñaron a tocar? —. Abrió los ojos como platos al escucharla, pero si toqué, estuvo por refutar pero las palabras no le salieron esa mujer sí que daba miedo.

—Yo…

—¡Lárgate de aquí!

—Pero yo…

—Rin. —habló la voz potente de Sesshomaru sorprendiéndolas a ambas. —espérame en tu cuarto, iré hablar contigo dentro de un rato.

—Está bien. —susurró. Lo miró por última vez antes de marcharse y también a la youkai quien le decía con la mirada que se largara de una buena vez. Bajó la cabeza y lentamente cerró la puerta de madera dejándolos completamente solos.

La youkai giró su vista a él.

—En que estábamos.. —habló suavemente. Había intentado persuadirlo de que aceptara su compromiso con ella pero no había obtenido más que la indiferencia de ese frio youkai. —Sesshomaru así lo hubieran querido nuestros padres… solo piénsalo, podríamos expandir los territorios y nuestro clan seria invencible. El más poderoso de todos los tiempos, ¿te imaginas?

—...

—Solo…

—No me interesa.

—Agh, no dices otra cosa. —murmuró molesta. Estaba harta de su actitud tan altanera y cortante. ¿Qué le costaba aceptar? Muchos matarían por desposarla, él no sería la excepción. —es por esa humana ¿no es así? —más silencio, tenía ganas de gritarle para que dejara de ignorarla como llevaba haciendo la media hora que llevaban ahí encerrados. —¡lo supuse! No quieres casarte conmigo por esa chiquilla inútil, ¡eres un traidor! —le dijo con desprecio. Sesshomaru seguía sin prestarle atención pero le cabreó un poco como se refirió a su protegida. —¡mírame!

—Me retiro. —dijo impasible volteando y viendo en dirección a la puerta. —no voy unirme a ningún clan inútil para expandir mi reino. —sentenció. —y no vuelvas a referirte a Rin de esa forma porque no responderé de mí. No hay nada más que hablar. —dijo pasando al lado de ella ante su mirada atónita.

Seguía en estado de shock por sus palabras. ¿Había oído bien? Esa había sido la muestra de rechazo más abierta que le había hecho quebrando su orgullo de mujer al elegir a una humana por sobre una youkai tan hermosa y poderosa como ella, sin contar la ofensa al llamar a su clan inútil. Sentía ganas irrefrenables de matar a alguien, mejor dicho a esa humana asquerosa que se atrevió a quitarle lo que le pertenecía. El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, estaba sola en su despacho. Se había atrevido a dejarla con la palabra en la boca. Sentía como una rabia asesina empezaba a fluir dentro de sí, la humana era la culpable y no lo dejaría pasar. Claro que no, le demostraría que contra ella no tendría ninguna oportunidad. Después de todo ella era Haruka, la lady del Sur y siempre obtenía lo que quería, costara lo que costara.

…

Rin estaba sentada en una de las grandes escaleras que estaban cerca de su habitación, ya estaba prácticamente oscuro pero no le importaba, no quería seguir encerrada. No tenía ánimos de nada, no podía sacar de su cabeza el porque estaba la youkai con su amo solos en su despacho. Se sentía medio como insegura al ver lo bella que era y por sobre todo que no era humana. Así que tendría las mil y un posibilidades con su señor, más que ella. Acaso de sentía celosa, no no tenía motivos, pues, ellos aún no...

—Rin.

Dio un respingo al reconocer esa voz carrasposa y enojada. Se dio la vuelta y el sapo estaba apoyado en su báculo pero apuntándolo hacia su dirección, creyó que iba a incinerarla en ese mismo momento, se veía muy enojado y creía saber porque.

—S-señor Jaken, yo…

—Mocosa insufrible. —gruñó. Tragó en seco al ver que sus grandes ojos amarillos se volvían dos líneas finas llameantes de ira, y que solo podían descargarse con ella. —de nuevo te escapaste.

Sus ojos chocolate se abrieron levemente de la sorpresa. La había atrapado.

—Em.. yo..

—Ni te molestes en negarlo chiquilla odiosa, por tu culpa todos terminaremos muertos aquí.

—No fue mí…

—Ahora mismo iras a confesarle todo al señor Sesshomaru, no pienso perder mí puesto por tu culpa, ¿Oíste?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! no puedo hacer eso. —fvio al sapo con cara de cachorrito pero él no cambió su ceño firme y enojado.

—Muy tarde, vas a asumir las consecuencias de tu rebeldía ¡Ahora, camina! —con el báculo de dos cabezas señaló el gran pasillo y Rin no tuvo más elección que obedecer resignadamente ante la dura mirada amarilla. Suspiró. Debía idear algo no podía confesar que ejercía sus labores de sacerdotisa en una aldea humana fuera del castillo luego de varias advertencias por parte de su amiguito verde y el mismo Daiyoukai por más que esta quedara cerca.

Debía intentar escaparse de la situación, lo que hacía no era nada malo, simplemente ayudaba a los necesitados ¿Qué tan grave era eso? Ya estaba harta del encierro, al menos si pasara algo de tiempo con Sesshomaru, pero no, estaba en un enorme castillo, sola, en donde todos —excepto su nana y el señor Jaken— la veían como si fuera un bicho raro. Era triste que nadie la entendiera. Se dijo.

El sapo caminaba delante con la barbilla bien en alto y lejos de molestarle o parecerle pedante le daba gracia, su querido 'niñero' siempre intentaba quedar lo mejor posible ante Sesshomaru. Siempre se desvivía por cumplir sus encargos con suma objetividad pero a él prácticamente ni le importaba. Se sentía culpable por una parte en escaparse ya que la responsabilidad recaería en él más que en cualquiera pero a veces debía hacerlo. Como ahora, se iba escapar y rogaba por que no la odiara después de esto.

Sigilosamente dejó de hacer ruido mientras caminaba y se giró en dirección contraria. Empezó a acelerar el paso y voltearse si la veía pero él continuaba caminando altivo sin siquiera reparar en sus intenciones. Contuvo una risilla y siguió caminando cada vez más rápido. Cuando estuvo lejos se fijó y soltó un profundo suspiro de alivio al ver que había logrado zafarse, al menos por ahora. Quizá luego la volvería a buscar pero ya era tarde para confesar, se dijo divertida.

Corrió hasta su habitación por otro pasillo rogando que su nana estuviera en el cuarto. Cuando entró cerró la puerta con seguro y como su cuarto estaba en oscuridad total sabía que nana no estaba ya que ella siempre encendía las velas. Dejó escapar una risita traviesa, iba encender las velas cuando una voz ronca y grave la hizo respingar.

—Creí haberte dicho que me esperaras en tu recamara.

Tragó en seco al notar un tinte de enojo en su potente voz.

—Se-señor ¿Sesshomaru?

Vio una silueta acercarse y tanteó la encimera para poder prender una vela. Así lo hizo y en efecto era él y la miraba con esos ojos dorados que tanto amaba. Los mismos que ahora parecían refulgir como el sol.

—Lo siento. —se apresuró a decir tímidamente. —yo…

—No me interesan tus escusas, que no se repita. —siseó. Rin asintió levemente. —tampoco quiero que se repita lo de la aldea. Si no quieres ser castigada deberas obedercer mis ordenes y no salir sin mí consentimiento ¿quedó claro? —la miró como abría los ojos sorprendida, entonces él lo sabía, se dijo con tristeza, ya no podría salir de nuevo, a menos que él volviera a irse, pero igual era se arriesgaba a ser descubierta...de nuevo. Con derrota asintió una vez más.

—Si amo. —susurró.

La habitación se quedó en silencio. Ninguno de los dijo ninguna palabra y a Rin le sorprendió que el youkai no se hubiese marchado. Reunió valor para preguntarle porque la había marcado, debía saberlo, aunque temía su reacción. Quizá a él le molestaría que le preguntara pero es que si o si tenía que saberlo. Pero antes de que ella siquiera buscara la mejor forma de preguntárselo, el mononoke se le adelantó como si adivinara sus pensamientos.

—Deseas saber lo de la marca ¿no es así? —se quedó tiesa. Aunque no sabía si era por lo que le dijo o porque estaba peligrosamente cerca suyo y su aliento cálido chocaba en su cuello. Él notó su reacción y prosiguió: —tu nana se me adelantó, pero aún no lo sabes todo. —susurró haciendola poner nerviosa por la cercaní haciendolo de nuevo, lo mismo que aquella vez en la aldea: confundirla.

Abrió la boca sin saber bien que decir. —¿P-porque…?

—¿Por qué lo hice? —se adelantó a su pegunta. Sacó el rostro de su cuello y la miró de frente para contestarle: —porque así lo quise.

Rin se sonrojó furiosamente y arrugó el ceño en confusión.

—Pero debe haber una… una razón. —tartamudeó. No sabía cómo hablar de este tema con la soltura que él tenía. —usted.. usted n-nunca hace nada sin…

—Tu vida está extinguiéndose. —le dijo seriamente sin más. Le torturaba seguir guardándole ese secreto, era hora de que lo supiera por él y no por otro que detectara su aroma.

Rin se quedó atónita jurando haber escuchado mal. —¿Qué… dijo?

Silencio. Le dio un poco de tiempo para que lo asimilara y luego con su dedo índice la tomó de la barbilla para que lo viera a los ojos, se acercó viendo como el rubor en su rostro se acrecentaba.

—Pero no me preocupa. —confesó acercándose a su rostro sin estar muy seguro de sus palabras.—ya que encontraré al responsable.

Rin sentía que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se le iba al rostro con esas palabras. Sus labios estaban a punto de chocarse.

—¿C-como esta tan seguro? —inmediatamente se reprendió por esa pregunta, el youkai se lo podía tomar a mal. O peor: pensaría que ella no confiaba en él cuando era todo lo contrario. Pero diferente de lo que creyó, una minúscula y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en ese frio rostro de porcelana. Aunque no estaba segura si eso era bueno o malo.

—El gran Sesshomaru no miente. —dicho eso se apoderó de sus labios posesivamente, sin darle tiempo a responder. Esos labios que tantas veces intentó probar y que ahora dejaban de ser un misterio. Se sentía complacido al ver que ella tímidamente comenzaba a responderle.

Estaba anonada, ¿era real? Se sentía tan bien sentir esos labios que siempre se preguntó a qué sabrían, con timidez intentó seguirle el ritmo pero él era tan apasionado para besarla, que le costaba un poco, sobre todo cuando su lengua pidió permiso para invadir su cavidad bucal dejándola sin aliento, pero poco a poco el beso fue tornándose más lascivo y ambos lo disfrutaban por igual. Se separaron por la falta de aire, pero sobre todo Sesshomaru se apartó porque si seguía besándola las cosas subirían de tono y aun no era el momento para tomarla por completo. Aunque su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos que la poseyera y la reclamara debía esperar. Esperar a que ella estuviera lista para entregarse a él. Pero al menos podía dar algunos pasos a que eso pasara. Volvió a recuperar su postura de hielo y le dijo:

—A partir de ahora dejaras este cuarto y dormirás en mi recamara. —sin esperar a que ella dijera nada salió de su habitación dando un leve portazo.

Rin estaba anonadada. ¿Dormiría en la habitación de él? eso quería decir que ellos eran...¿una pareja? y lo que sea que estuviese acabando con su vida, según él, encontraría la solución, y en el fondo no le cabía duda que lo haría. Ese tema ocupaba su mente pero más el no saber que eran ahora ellos, y más ese beso que le robó el aliento, el cual había esperado y soñado desde que tenía memoria. Inconcientemente se acarició los labios satisfecha, rogaba que se repitiera.

* * *

 **Hola chicas he aquí un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Tardé un poquito en traerlo pero por fin lo pude postear, ya tenía el capí terminado no más le faltaban algunos detalles y helo aquí. La historia está tomando forma cada vez más y pronto sabremos quién es el responsable de lo que le pasa a Rin y también si lo que tiene está al alcance de nuestro bello youkai.**

 **Me despido hasta la próxima entrega.**

 **LAS QUIERO.**


	4. Verdades parte 2

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertence a mí si no a Rumiko Takahashi. Yo solo lo tomo prestado sin fines de lucro para mi historia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Verdades parte 2**

Sonrió vagamente al sentir unas suaves cosquillas en la punta de su nariz, y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con una mullida almohada que conocía bastante bien: la estola de Sesshomaru. ¡Entonces no fue un sueño!

Se incorporó en el futón buscando con la mirada a su señor, bostezó sonoramente y mientras se estiraba lo encontró parado al lado de la ventana, serio como una estatua. Le sonrió dulcemente al ser lo primero que vio al levantarse.

—Buenos días mi señor. —solo la miró fijamente sin musitar palabra.

—Si deseas seguir durmiendo, puedes hacerlo. —dijo luego de un buen rato de silencio. Ella lo miró con sus ojos brillantes, como cada vez que lo veía. Se bajó del enorme futón con delicadeza y al estar de pie le dijo:

—No será necesario. —negó con la cabeza; siguió viéndola con frialdad. —ya no tengo sueño.

—Como quieras.

Pasó de largo y caminó con elegancia hasta la puerta.

—Mi señor. —él frenó sin mirarla. Rin parecía pensar que si era buena idea hablarle o no. —yo… aún no me ha dicho porque me m-marcó. —era tan difícil hablar de ese asunto y sobre todo con él, pero necesitaba respuestas, no podía seguir con la incertidumbre. Sudó frio al verlo ligeramente tenso, pues lo conocía bastante y sabía leer sus casi inexistentes emociones. Sesshomaru estaba entre la espada y la pared. Debía ser cuidadoso con la respuesta, sino ella podría tomar que él la había escogido solo por su condición moribunda o por lastima y no porque realmente así lo hubiera querido.

—Lo hizo por…

—Mi veneno está combatiendo tu enfermedad.

—¿Enfermedad? —preguntó confundida— creí que alguien estaba detrás de todo esto —dijo más para sí misma que para él.

—Alguien está provocando tu estado. —dijo. Ella levantó la vista hacia él, ante su evidente confusión agregó: —alguien te está enfermando y matando lentamente.

—Oh…—pronunció, ahora lo entendía. —¿y entonces cuanto tiempo me queda? —preguntó tímidamente. Sesshomaru enarcó una ceja ¿acaso no le afectaba saber que estaba muriendo que preguntaba tan campante?

—No morirás Rin. —fue lo único que dijo antes de empezar a caminar. Eso lo dijo más para sí que para ella, dando por hecho que tenía la misma misión que cumplir costara lo que le costara.

—¿Y su veneno… fue por eso que comencé a sentirme mejor?

—Sí.

—Entiendo. —dijo quedamente. —usted… n-necesitaba ha-hacerlo porque sí no yo…si no yo

—Lo hice porque quise, Rin. —se acercó a ella decidido y la acorraló, ella retrocedió por instinto y quedó atrapada entre Sesshomaru y el futón. La miraba altivo desde su estatura y ella solo lo observaba tímida, con un suave sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se acercó lentamente a sus labios sin llegar a tocarlos, luego descendió hasta su frágil cuello donde estaba el anterior punto que había hecho el día anterior, lamió un poco esa zona sensible, haciéndola estremecer para luego volver a clavar sus colmillos en su piel. Pero esta vez clavó ambos inyectándole una mayor proporción de veneno. Rin abrió los ojos sintiendo su cuerpo desfallecer por el intenso dolor que sentía. No recordaba que la mordida anterior le hubiera dolido tanto, esta era desgarradora, le quemaba como sí le estuvieran inyectando lava caliente.

Sacó los colmillos de su piel y empezó a lamer con tranquilidad la herida. Rin sintió su lengua suave como si fuera una tierna caricia en su cuello. Salió de su cuello y la miró, como sí adivinara lo que ella deseaba se acercó a sus labios y la besó, primero con parsimonia para que ella le siguiera el ritmo, y cuando la sintió entregada a él, el vaivén empezó a tornarse más y más frenético e intenso. Con su lengua comenzó a abrirse paso entre su cavidad y al no obtener oposición la invadió completamente quitándole el aliento. Ella seguía sin poder creer el beso de anoche y ahora este le tomó de nuevo desprevenida. Sus labios se movían con suavidad intentando seguirlo, era un sueño. Un sueño hecho realidad que su señor la estuviera besando, tantas veces en el fondo de su ser deseó que el fuera el único dueño de sus labios, su alma y de su cuerpo. Su corazón siempre le perteneció, y quizá él nunca tuvo la más mínima idea. Pensaba ella, mientras sus brazos aprisionaban su cintura lenta pero firmemente, ella pasó los suyos por su cuello con lentitud y a la vez con algo de torpeza, ya que nunca había estado en esa situación con nadie. Y nunca hubiera podido corresponder a otro hombre que no fuera él.

Sesshomaru la tenía a pocos centímetros del futón. Por lo que su deseo desbocado le hizo pensar que podía tumbarla con un rápido movimiento para colocarse encima de ella y terminar con lo que restaba del ritual. No le costaría mayor trabajo, pero aún tenía ese temor de lastimarla, de sentir que no estaba lista y no saberse correspondido. Pero la forma en la que ella le respondía ahora le revelaba que también lo deseaba. Aunque claro, sabía que desde hace tiempo lo había dejado de ver como su protector, y él a ella como su protegida. Aunque jamás lo admitiría abiertamente, ni siquiera a ella.

La siguió besando con aquel frenesí, entreabriendo sus labios y jugueteando con su lengua. Recibiendo los gemidos femeninos, mientras él ahogaba gruñidos en su garganta. Aprisionó más su cintura mientras que posicionaba el otro brazo en su nuca para profundizar la caricia. Ella no podía sentirse más cómoda y completa. La manera en que su amo la besaba y le robaba el aliento le hacía creer que la quería. Que la amaba de la forma que ella lo amaba, entregada en cuerpo y alma, sin restricciones. Era bueno soñar, aunque solo se tratara de un sueño. Enredó sus dedos en la cabellera platinada y la acarició en gesto de ternura. De devoción y amor, lo que siempre sintió por ese frio youkai desde el día en que lo encontró herido y desolado, dándole todo cuanto tenía.

Sesshomaru gruñó complacido al sentirse correspondido de esa forma, por lo que intentó dar un paso más, abandonó sus labios y comenzó a bajar por su cuello depositando besos húmedos sacándole uno que otro suspiro. Ella acarició la cabellera masculina para incitarlo a que continuara y así lo hizo, Sesshomaru llegó hasta la parte prohibida del nacimiento de sus pechos y subió la mirada hasta su rostro para saber si tenía permiso de continuar. Rin acarició su mejilla y lo miró con dulzura, dándole a entender que podía seguir y hacer lo que le viniera en gana, y sin más regresó al valle de sus senos, no sin dejar nuevos besos en el trayecto. Su piel se erizó al sentir esos labios fríos y suaves besando la redondez de su seno izquierdo lenta y tortuosamente a la vez que sus manos la atraían su cuerpo y lo pegaban más al de él. Echó la cabeza para atrás y se dejó llevar, gimió sonoramente al sentirlo abrir sus prendas y descender con sus labios por su vientre hasta comenzar a aflojar el molesto obi que le impedía continuar. De pronto sintió un pequeño escalofrió recorrerle el interior, creyó al principio que era por lo que él le hacía y como la tocaba pero cuando notó que no cesaba, empezó a ponerse nerviosa. No, no, no, no ¡Ahora no! decía en su interior. Apretó fuertemente sus puños en signo de incomodidad, y Sesshomaru pareció percatarse ya que dejó de besar su vientre y se enderezó para verificar que sucedía. Rin miraba la pared, con expresión ida a la vez que cerraba sus ojos fuertemente, como intentando huir de la situación. Toda la excitación del momento y todo el clima sensual se evaporó al ver que ella acomodaba nuevamente sus ropas e intentaba poner distancia entre ambos al proteger su pecho con sus brazos. Ese era el rechazo al que temía, y se maldijo por no haberse detenido antes. Rin no estaba lista aún pero no pudo evitar acariciarla y basarla de esa manera tan apasionada. Ambos se necesitaban, eso era obvio, pero aún no era el momento.

Ella vio como él tomaba distancia y no lo detuvo. Se alejó para empezar a caminar hacia la gran puerta de madera y antes de abrirla, la miró por el rabillo del ojo y le dijo con voz sumamente fría:

—Tienes media hora para alistarte y bajar a desayunar.

Con eso abrió la puerta y desapareció cerrándola tras de sí. Suspiró aliviada y se dirigió con lentitud hasta su baño. Llenó la tina que era tres veces más grande que la que tenía en su cuarto y se despojó con lentitud de sus capas de ropa. Cuando iba a buscar una yukata, para cuando terminara de asearse, encontró en una de las estanterías una bata de una seda muy fina en color amarillo pastel. Sonrió mientras acariciaba la superficie suave y delicada de la prenda, era otro de los regalos que le hacía cuando volvía luego de semanas de viaje. Pero no era solo esa bata, encontró un cofrecito negro mediano que contenía las esencias que más le gustaban y que solía utilizar, más un perfume de jazmín y unos cuantos kimonos empaquetados en diferentes colores. También encontró un par sombras y una peineta muy fina en plateado con piedritas en rosado formando una flor de sakura. Él siempre tenía esos detalles, era su manera muy peculiar de decirle algo de lo que no estaba segura. Quizá que lo sentía por irse a menudo por mucho tiempo, pensó, pero cabía la posibilidad de que solo lo hiciera porque quería y ya.

Puso las esencias en la tina y se empapó el cabello en el agua perfumada. Se limpió su larga cabellera untándose las esencias con parsimonia. Al terminar se relajó y se permitió descansar unos minutos antes de arreglarse para bajar. No podía sacarse de la cabeza los besos que había dejado en sus labios y en su cuerpo. Su sonrojo se intensificó al recordar cómo le había permitido que la tocara sin poder negar que le encantó y que deseaba un momento más oportuno para repetirlo. Se restregó el cuello con una pequeña esponja empapada en esencia de jazmín, sin evitar recordar sus labios suaves y ardientes y como estos habían bajado atrevida y sensualmente hasta sus pechos. Se restregó esa zona también sintiendo que la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y se estancaba en su rostro. Ese hombre la volvería loca, más enloquecida de lo que la traía. Y si ahora estaban juntos entonces, debía suceder lo que… estuvo cerca de pasar hace tan solo quince minutos.

Salió del baño y se puso su nueva yukata, se secó y se vistió con uno de los kimonos nuevos que encontró en color lila con detalles en violeta y en rosa palo. Era sin duda precioso, se hizo un semi recogido con los palillos y por último se aplicó un poco de brillo rosa en los labios. Se sorprendió al ver que sus cosas ya habían sido trasladadas, cuando abrió el armario, estaban todos sus kimonos, esencias, maquillaje y joyas como si nunca hubieran sido tocadas. Incluso estaba el cofre de madera que tenía los compartimientos secretos que escondían las hierbas medicinales con las cuales curaba a los enfermos de la aldea y escondía su aroma para salir del palacio.

Suspiró ese era otro tema que debía arreglar con Sesshomaru, debía encontrar la forma de convencerlo para que le permitiera salir a la aldea donde ejercía su oficio de sacerdotisa. Todos eran muy pobres y necesitaban de su ayuda. Debía hablar con él, las cosas no se quedarían así, se dijo decidida. Lo convencería como fuera, después de todo eran sus amigos y les tenía mucho cariño.

Se miró al espejo y ya se sentía lo bastante 'elegante' como para salir a desayunar salió de la habitación alisándose el kimono y caminó con paso ligero para que no se enfadaran con ella por la tardanza.

—Buenos día… —se sorprendió de entrar al gran salón y ver a los lores sentados como esperando que llegará. Sonrió con timidez mientras miraba a Sesshomaru sentado en su lugar de siempre con la típica mirada indiferente mirando a la nada. Se sonrojó al ver que el único asiento libre que había era el que estaba a su lado, y sin más comenzó a caminar para acomodarse. Los lores no borraban su expresión curiosa y ligeramente divertida al verla, para ser humana era muy despistada y simpática, excepto por Haruka quien de solo verla, se contuvo de hacer o decir algo que evidenciara su desagrado, aunque con su rostro no se necesitaba más prueba para saber que la joven humana le asqueaba. Se sintió observada. Levantó la vista y se sonrojó más. La estaban mirando. —pro-provecho. —tartamudeó. Los otros dos lores asintieron sin borrar la media sonrisa que se les formó en el rostro. Sin más todos comenzaron a desayunar. Se preguntó dónde estaría el señor Jaken, extrañamente no los acompañaba en esta ocasión.

—Entonces… creo que aún no nos has presentado Sesshomaru. —el aludido ni se inmutó. Rin dejó de desayunar y le prestó atención al hombre barbudo que ahora le hablaba. —es un gusto conocerte jovencita, mi nombre es Kazuo. Soy el Lord de las tierras del Norte. —le extendió la mano y miró de reojo a Sesshomaru para ver si le molestaba. Él Daiyoukai seguía masticando con suma tranquilidad sus porciones, pero creyó notar una cierta tensión en su rostro. Pobre chica, pensó con diversión.

—Un placer señor Kazuo. Mi nombre es Rin. —dijo aceptándole la mano a modo de saludo.

—Qué lindo nombre tienes, Rin. —dijo el Lord del Este con una ancha sonrisa. —el mío es Ren, qué coincidencia ¿no lo crees? —Rin dejó escapar una risita y este le guiñó un ojo divertido. Kazuo negó con la cabeza en complicidad. Ren era el más joven de los lores después de Sesshomaru, era alto de piel blanca, cabello y ojos de color miel. Parecía tener no más de dieciocho años y su personalidad era fresca y atractiva. Pero a pesar de ser joven era muy responsable con el legado de sus tierras, su padre murió siendo un niño y su madre gobernó hasta que tuvo la suficiente edad de tomar el mando. Oportunidad perfecta para probar de que estaban hechos los youkais puma como él. En un tiempo estuvo por contraer nupcias con Haruka, pero al darse cuenta de que solo estaba interesada en sus tierras deshizo el compromiso sin pensarlo. Sin importarle sus sentimientos heridos ni las rabietas que hizo la youkai al saberse atrapada. Era una mujer que no conocía límites y solo deseaba que su reino fuera el más grande y poderoso. Pero no deseaba esforzarse por conseguirlo, simplemente entregaba su cuerpo al mejor postor y que lo demás viniera en bandeja con el futuro marido. Su reino era habitado solamente por youkais ya que odiaba a los humanos. Y le importaba un bledo hablar de cualquier asunto que los incluyera. Ella solo había venido al castillo del Oeste con un propósito: casarse con el demonio perro. No le importaba la asquerosa humana, ya se encargaría de borrarla del mapa, no era rival para ella. Con su altura y cuerpo hermoso cualquier macho caería, su cabello largo y plateado le llegaba debajo de las caderas, su rostro era parecía cincelado a mano por lo fino y bello. Sin duda le ganaba a cualquier mujer con creces, perfecta para Sesshomaru, quien se había convertido en su objetivo y últimamente también su obsesión.

El Lord del Norte, Kazuo, también estuvo muy cerca de ceder ante los encantos de Haruka pero al ser mayor que los otros lores y con más experiencia, pudo repelerla antes de que esta lograra meterse en sus pensamientos más de lo debido. Era un youkai águila, de más de cinco siglos de vida, era el más astuto y siempre les echaba una mano en asuntos de política. Era también alto, musculoso y de cabello rojizo, al igual que sus ojos y barba. Amigo incondicional del padre de Sesshomaru, quien por eso le guardaba más respeto que a Ren. Quien también era digno de admirar por su sentido de responsabilidad y fuerza.

Rin los observó curiosa, mientras seguían desayunando, eran muy peculiares, pero debía admitir que no conocía a muchos youkais, ni siquiera conocía a toda la servidumbre del castillo, sus kimonos reales eran de colores llamativos y la confección parecía hecha por algún experto en ellos, eran de un bordado excéntrico y fino. Su mirada se topó con la de Haruka. Quien consideraba denigrante y ofensivo que un humano estuviera desayunando con ellos como si nada. No más con la mirada podía reflejar el más puro asco que sentía hacia ella. ¿Por qué seria? ¡Si ni siquiera la conocía!

De pronto alguien irrumpió en la sala. No era más ni menos que el señor Jaken ignorando por completo a todo el mundo y caminando solemne hasta Sesshomaru, estaba acompañado por el general Daiki. Un parco 'buenos días' fue todo lo que pronunció y le entregó un pergamino a su amo mientras miraba fugazmente a los presentes. Rin pudo notar una muy poco sutil mueca de desdén de parte de su amigo hacia la lady del sur, como si se conocieran de hace mucho y se odiaran profundamente.

Haruka miraba a Jaken con rencor, ya que había sido él que había rechazó su propuesta de unión con el Lord del Oeste. Si no estuvieran los presentes se lanzaría encima de la lagartija y le inyectaría su veneno más letal para que muriera como la escoria que era. Había cavado su tumba al haberse echado como enemigo a un youkai lagarto.

Jaken la miraba con superioridad, de seguro esa youkai estúpida y arrogante echaba chispas al enterarse que la mujer del amo era ni más ni menos que una humana. Su futuro se echó a perder y sus planes se fueron por la borda, pensó con diversión. Si no estuviera delante de los lores se echaría a carcajadas, se sintió súper bien cuando puso el sello de denegado en la petición que mandó a Sesshomaru. Que bien se sentía tener el poder de decidir esos asuntos y ser la mano derecha de su señor. Aunque no le cerraba porque era Rin quien la había sido escogida como señora del Oeste, definitivamente jamás entendería a su amo.

Los miraba matarse solo con las miradas, entonces concluyó que sí se conocían. Pero parecían querer matarse si no fuera porque estaban entre otros. Entonces recodó que el día anterior el general Shin había entregado una petición de parte del Sur. Y como Jaken dijo que la rechazaría.

Todo lo que provenga del Sur hay que, tirarlo, quemarlo…

Esas habían sido sus palabras. Pero lo que nunca supo fue de qué se trataba la petición ya que él le dijo que eran asuntos de youkais. Si tan solo los hubiera seguido por el pasillo y los hubiera oído. El ruido de unos platos la hizo volver a la realidad, los sirvientes estaban sirviendo más comida y entre ellos estaba Hanako quien la veía divertida, se sonrojó al pensar que ella y los demás habían notado se había perdido en sus pensamientos como una loca. Carraspeó suavemente al sentirse observada e intentó continuar con su desayuno como si nada hubiera pasado. Hanako negaba aparentemente muy divertida con su despiste, le dirigió una mirada fulminante pero ella solo ponía cara de inocencia. Pero Rin vio cómo su cara de inocencia cambiaba por una de sorpresa y luego de notable disgusto y rabia. Miró a donde su nana, y vio a Haruka mirando al general Daiki como si quisiera comérselo. Él estaba revisando distraído los pergaminos que debía entregarle a Jaken sin percatarse de la mirada de lujuria que la lady del sur le sutilmente le dedicaba, estando Sesshomaru debía actuar, pero le daba igual como la miraba la youkai que deducía debía ser su pareja. Le divertía rebajar a los demás ya que si quisiera podía robárselo sin ningún problema.

Rin observaba a su nana como parecía querer voltear la mesa. Jamás pensó que podía sentir tal magnitud de celos, se dijo divertida, pero a la vez la entendía, ella reaccionaria también de esa forma en esa situación. Sin más Jaken tomó de nuevo el pergamino que su señor había terminado de leer y junto al general Daiki y otros más que lo acompañaban se retiró. Todos regresaron a su desayuno.

—Entonces.. —habló Kazuo para aligerar el ambiente. No le sorprendía en nada la actitud de la youkai del sur. —desde hace cuánto tiempo vives en castillo del Oeste, Rin. —dejó de masticar y se limpió con una servilleta para responder.

—Desde hace dos meses, señor. —contestó con una tímida sonrisa. —viví en la aldea de mi abuela por catorce años.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —preguntó Ren esta vez.

—A quien le interesa…—dijo Haruka con voz despectiva.

—Haruka. —reprendió severamente Kazuo, mientras ella desviaba la mirada con una risa socarrona. —nadie pidió tu opinión. Ella volteó el rostro fastidiada.

—Veintiuno. —dijo con un hilillo de voz tímida.

—Decías que vivías con tu abuela ¿no es así? —Rin asintió mirando de reojo con algo de fastidio a la youkai. Estaba comenzando a detestarla como su nana. —y tu abuela es del lado materno o…

—Oh no, ella es mi abuela de cariño. En realidad, cuando tenía siete años mi familia biológica fue asesinada por… bandidos y solo yo sobreviví. Luego Sesshomaru-sama me devolvió la vida tras ser asesinada por lobos en un ataque en mi aldea natal. —explicó y ellos miraron al Sesshomaru quien seguía consumiendo sus alimentos como si no estuviera nadie con él. Haruka prestó atención a lo que decía, podría serle útil, se dijo interesada.

—Lo siento mucho yo…

—Descuide, eso fue hace mucho, ya no me afecta hablar del ello. —le sonrió con dulzura y Kazuo la imitó, la humana comenzaba a parecerle agradable. —aunque extraño mucho a mi abuela y a mis amigos de la aldea, no me arrepiento de mi decisión de venirme a vivir al castillo de Sesshomaru-sama. Él es mi familia ahora. —dijo y lo miró con seguridad, Sesshomaru le dirigió una corta mirada y siguió tomando sus alimentos.

—Claro, ahora es tu esposo. —dijo naturalmente como si no fuera nada del otro mundo, pero Rin casi se atraganta con un pedazo de mochi que se acababa de llevar a la boca. —y dime Rin— prosiguió al ver el tierno sonrojo que comenzaba a formarse en la chica. Era bastante inocente a pesar de ya estar casada. —¿Qué se siente ser la señora del Oeste? ¿Piensan engendrar muchos hijos? Por qué deduzco que desean tener cachorros ¿no es así? —Rin desvió su rostro sonrojado a más no poder hasta Sesshomaru quien tenía sus facciones ligeramente tensas, y sus labios semi fruncidos. No le había agradado nada el comentario del lord. —¿y que genero les desean primero? Hembra o…

—Kazuo. —intercedió Ren al ver que Sesshomaru se tensaba más y más. A su amigo se le estaba yendo la mano con eso de fastidiar a Haruka quien de hecho estaba roja de la ira por todo lo que había escuchado. Admitía que eso le divertía. —disculpen a mi amigo a veces no mide sus conjeturas, la verdad es que mi padre de pequeño me advirtió lo que suele hacer cuando entra en confianza. —Kazuo enarcó una ceja y Ren prosiguió sumamente divertido. —Solo quiero darles mis felicitaciones a ambos y espero que puedan visitar algún día las tierras del Este, serán bienvenidos cuando quieran. —se dirigió a Rin, ella asintió con una media sonrisa. Miró al youkai quien no dijo nada.

—C-claro Ren-sama. —Dijo tranquilizándose. —Será un placer—. Suspiró

—Y se olvidan de mí… A mí también me encantaría que fueran ustedes y los cachorritos. —Ren entornó los ojos mientras Rin volvía a sonrojarse con furia.

—Con permiso. —Haruka se levantó de su asiento para dirigirse a la puerta de la sala y retirarse.

Rin pudo soltar un pequeño suspiro de alivio, esa mujer le ponía los pelos de punta y estaba segura que todos concordaban en que el clima seria menos tenso sin ella presente.

El desayuno pasó tranquilo y entre algunas risas por debido a los comentarios que Kazuo hacía respecto a los futuros herederos del Oeste. Rin dedujo que no le temía a Sesshomaru si seguía insistiendo con ese tema que no le era nada agradable. Ella aunque reía en el fondo se sentía un poco desilusionada ya que nada la haría más feliz que ser madre del hombre que amaba, pero al parecer eso no estaba en los planes de su señor ¡por supuesto que no! porque serian hanyous. Las sirvientas comenzaron a levantar la vajilla mientras comenzó a sentirse mareada, un mareo cada vez más fuerte que el anterior, y ese malestar nuevamente, ¡ya estaba harta!

Hanako lo notó y le dijo sutilmente que la acompañaría, Rin accedió y se disculpó con los presentes alegando que tenía cosas que hacer. Sesshomaru se dio cuenta que mentía, había notado su malestar al igual que los gestos que su nana le hacía para ayudarla a excusarse. Luego tendría una charla con ella, ahora debía averiguar a qué se debían esos extraños mareos, quizá había algo más que el ignoraba.

…

—Gracias Hanako…

—Ni lo menciones. —dijo sobándole la espalda y ella vomitaba todo. —pero ya te he dicho que no puedes seguir ocultándoselo. Él amo se va enojar mucho. —aconsejó. Rin levantó la cabeza y vio esa pasta verde moverse en el lavamanos, desvió la cara asqueada. Hanako también hizo una mueca de impresión y asco.

—Tuviste suerte. —dijo tapándose la nariz. —un poco más y hubieras largado toda esa porquería en la mesa frente a los lores. —Rin se tapó la boca dándole la razón, si hubieran llegado un poco más tarde no solo hubiera largado esa pasta en la mesa sino también hoy en la mañana cuando estaba en el cuarto con Sesshomaru… besándose, recordó sonrojada.

—¿Cuál es tu problema en decírselo? esto es normal. De seguro el amo ya lo notó y querrá hablar conmigo por salvarte el pescuezo. —suspiró derrotaba. —¿Por qué rayos me das tantos problemas? —se agarró la cabeza mientras negaba. Rin se rascó el brazo nerviosa.

—L-lo siento. Te prometo que hablaré con él hoy mismo. —aseguró levantándose de la tina donde se había sentado luego de que devolviera. —gracias Akira. —agradeció a la youkai quien se encargaba de limpiar el lavamanos. Solo asintió.

—De nada milady. —dijo haciendo una reverencia. Rin se sintió un poco incomoda por el título pero siguió sonriéndole. —quiere que lo desechemos en…

—En el patio sur Akira, ¿sí? —dijo Hanako. —ahí están otros residuos que desechamos. Gracias.

—No hay de qué. Hanako, Rin-sama.

—Eh, dime Rin, Akira, solo Rin. —la youkai asintió y con una reverencia se retiró.

—Entonces hoy mismo le dirás.

Asintió.

—Si. —suspiró. —Me da un poco de miedo como llegue a reaccionar, pero lo haré. Le diré eso y también debo arreglar el asunto de la aldea, debo salir.

—¿Qué? Él ya sabe que tu…—asintió.—Oh, a ese hombre no se le escapa nada. —susurró sorprendida. Rin la miró con cara de 'lo sé'. Era tan curioso que hubiera escapado del olfato de todos los youkais excepto del suyo. Quizá al ser un demonio perro tenía sus sentidos mucho más desarrollado que un youkai ordinario.

—Oye Hanako, ¿alguna vez notaste algo raro en mi aroma? —Hanako la miró como meditando en la pregunta.

—Bueno la verdad es que sí, Rin. —confesó seriamente.

—¿Desde hace cuánto? ¿Desde que llegué al castillo?

—Sí, exactamente.

—¿Y cómo era ese olor?

—Pues… era amargo. Muy fétido. Llegué a pensar que no te bañabas. —dijo bromeando pero Rin no le causó gracia en absoluto. —¿Rin? ¿Qué tienes?

—Debo irme. —se levantó de la tina de su antigua habitación y se dispuso a irse.

—Espera Rin ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó preocupada al verla irse así.

—Voy a hablar con Sesshomaru-sama. —balbuceó. —Debo decirle que lo que me pasa es más grave de lo que creí. —la vio marcharse, y aunque quería acompañarla debía dejarla, suspiró, mientras se agachaba a recoger unos pañuelos que habían quedado volteados en el piso.

—Hanako..

La voz de su querido general la sobresaltó.

—¿Daiki? Por dios. —se puso una mano a en el pecho, por la impresión. —¿Qué sucede porque entras como loco?

—Hanako los humanos están siendo exterminados de forma masiva. —largó sin más.

—¿Qué?

—Alguien los ha estado envenenando. Quieren desaparecerlos definitivamente.

—Pero… tu como lo sabes. ¿Viste algo? ¡Responde!

Negó.

—Pero creo saber quién está detrás de todo esto. —sacó de sus ropas una bolsa que contenía el asqueroso menjunje que Rin expulsaba. Hanako abrió los ojos como platos, al reconocerlo. —esto ha causado las muertes.

—De don-de lo sacast-te. —tartamudeó.

—Es lo que la señorita Rin acaba de vomitar, cuando estaba en mi recorrido por el ala sur, lo encontré. ¿Sabes qué es? —ella negó. —veneno de lagarto.

—Haruka…—susurró aterrada. —Rin…—tiró los pañuelos que había recogido y salió corriendo de la habitación en busca de su amiga.

* * *

 **Woooh, entonces era Haruka *-* ¿se lo imaginaban? Emm creo que yo sip xD**

 **GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS CHICOS ESTOY MUY FELIZ T-T DE VERDAD. NO SÉ CUANTO LE QUEDE A LA HISTORIA PERO GRACIAS POR SIEMPRE ESTAR AHÍ Y DARME SU APOYO. ACTUALIZÉ PRONTO POR QUE QUIERO TERMINAR PRONTO TODAS MIS HISTORIAS DE INUYASHA ASÍ QUE HEME AQUÍ xD**

 **ADVERTENCIA** **: LEMON EN EL PROXIMO CAPÍTULO.**

 **Los quiero.**

 **Abigz**


	5. Deseo parte 1

**Capítulo 5: Deseo parte 1**

—¡Suéltame Daiki! No vas a detenerme —dijo forcejeando contra los fuertes brazos que la aprisionaban —debo ir con Rin a decirle todo ¡suéltame!

—Contrólate Hanako —aconsejó firme afianzando el agarre. No pretendía soltar a su novia hasta que se calmara —alguien puede oírnos. Además no vas a solucionar nada si le dices a la señora Rin la verdad —aseguró y ella dejó de luchar y lo miró entre incrédula y enfadada.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Voy a evitar que esa… maldita le siga haciendo daño! Cuando el amo lo sepa la va a descuartizar y ahí se acaba todo. ¡Adiós Haruka, adiós problema! —exclamó casi con alivio.

—No.

—¿No? ¿Estas demente o bebiste algo? —preguntó con evidente sarcasmo y enojo. No podía creer que su novio se quedara de brazos cruzados cuando lo que le estaba pasando a Rin era muy grave. Su vida pendía de un hilo y él se daba el lujo de negar cualquier idea. —Eres un idiota.

—Mira, si le dices al amo lo que Haruka ha estado haciendo con la señora Rin, se desatará algo peor que una guerra entre reinos —explicó.

—¿Qué?

—Haruka es muy astuta y planeó todo desde un principio, ¿no lo entiendes? Estamos justo donde nos quiere, esperando que el amo entienda lo que ocurre y que todo esto se desate en un caos… sabe que él nunca dejaría que algo malo le ocurriera a su esposa…

—Pero…

—No debemos darle esa ventaja. Lo que debemos hacer es buscar quien pueda tener la solución a esto. Como podemos atacarla sin que la salud de la señora Rin siga deteriorándose, y ayudar a los humanos que todavía no han muerto —dijo seriamente mirándola a los ojos.

—No.. no entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Ya lo veras. —La soltó y la tomó del brazo gentilmente incitándola a seguirlo —buscaremos ayuda a las personas que cuidaron siempre de ella y que la conocen desde hace más tiempo —contestó a su pregunta muda. Ella lo miró con extrañeza pero continuó caminando, quizá lo que su pareja proponía era más sensato que lo que ella estuvo a punto de hacer. Solo esperaba que no se estuvieran equivocando sino todo terminaría en desastre.

…

A cada paso que daba, sentía como perdía más y más el aliento. Ahora comprendía por qué razón Sesshomaru le había preguntado sobre su aroma más de una vez y como su cuerpo se había ido debilitando cada día más y más. Ahora entendía el porqué de la palidez de su rostro, sus ojeras, y el poco apetito que se había ido incrementando hasta prácticamente no comer más de una porción al día. Todo le cerraba, aunque hubiera preferido no enterarse de su verdadera condición y esperar a que Sesshomaru se hiciera cargo como albergaba en su interior. En ningún momento desconfió de que él encontraría la solución y la salvaría de la muerte otra vez más.

—Mi amor…—susurró entrando a su habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Se recargó en esta y dejó caer su cuerpo lentamente a la vez que tapaba su rostro con sus manos. Tenía ganas de gritar, llorar y de salir corriendo pero no podía hacer nada de eso. Debía ser fuerte, luchar contra sus enemigos y demostrar que no era la tonta chiquilla indefensa que todos creían. No, ella era mucho más que eso. Se levantó decidida descartando completamente la posibilidad de no decirle a Sesshomaru lo que ocurría y dejando atrás sus dudas y temores que la hicieron detener su objetivo hace unos momentos. 'Es hora de enfrentarlo y decirle todas tus sospechas', suspiró y tomó la manija de la puerta, ya no tenía motivo para seguir ocultándole lo que sabía, debía ser fuerte —estoy lista.

—¿A dónde vas?

Dio un respingo al escuchar esa fría y conocida voz. Se giró inmediatamente buscándolo con la mirada pero tal y soltando la manija de la puerta. Volvió a cerrarla y lo buscó con la mirada pero debido a la oscuridad que reinaba en su habitación no pudo hallarlo. Entrecerró sus ojos al distinguir un bulto cerca de la ventana, parado fijo e inmutable —¿amo? —susurró suavemente y el bulto comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta donde ella estaba. Contuvo los nervios que crecían con cada paso que él daba. Lo sintió cerca y al levantar la vista se encontró con esos ojos ámbares que adoraba y que esa noche brillaban, al parecer, de forma más intensa y misteriosa. —Yo…—no supo que decir, sabía que la estaba mirando y eso aumentaba su nerviosismo a gran escala, siempre se ponía nerviosa cuando lo tenía cerca pero últimamente se sentía más voluble en su compañía. Como si quisiera que él avanzara un poco más en esa extraña relación que tenían. Un poco más.

—¿Por qué te fuiste así de la mesa? —cuestionó en su oído con la voz enronquecida y la sintió flaquear. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando un suspiro casi inaudible escapó de sus carnosos y apetitosos labios que había deseado probar desde hace horas, pero que con todo su autocontrol se contuvo. —¿Y bien?

—Yo…—cerró los ojos al sentir una placentera y algo fogosa sensación emergió desde sus entrañas. El tenerlo tan cerca le hacía sentir cosas que nunca pensó sentir y que solo él podría provocarle. Tomó aire tratando de alejar esos sentimientos y tranquilizarse, aun le debía una respuesta —yo... yo q-quería confesarle algo… señor Sesshomaru —exhaló el aire contenido y lo miró a los ojos —lo que tengo es… es mucho más grave de lo que pensamos y… —recordó que el señor Inuyasha le había dicho que los demonios tienen la capacidad de detectar la salud de una persona por medio de su aroma y los demonios perros todavía más, debido a su olfato desarrollado siete veces más que un youkai común, por lo que cuando Hanako le dijo que su aroma olía amargo y fétido no significaba más que muerte, se lo habían explicado bien, era el cuerpo descomponiéndose poco a poco. Apretó los ojos fuertemente, no quería pensar en ello de lo contrario su fuerza flaquearía de nuevo…—m-mi aroma…—titubeó sintiendo un gran nudo amargo formarse en su garganta. —Ahora entiendo la pregunta que me hizo aquella noche, la misma en que me dijo que volvería con usted a su lado. ¿U-usted lo sabía? —cuestionó con voz suave pero él no respondió, pasó un largo rato en el que ambos se sostenían la mirada como queriéndose decir algo pero ninguno abría la boca. Rin suspiró, no necesitaba más para deducir que él siempre supo lo que le ocurría. Lo conocía demasiado y esa era su manera decir 'si, lo sabía'. Estaba a punto de preguntarle algo más cuando le habló más firmemente que antes:

—Aún sigues sin responder mi pregunta. —Apuntó. Estaba un poco molesto de que ella ya supiera toda la verdad pero al fin y al cabo, él tenía la culpa de no habérselo dicho cuando tuvo la oportunidad, la verdadera molestia era con él y con nadie más. Ahora solo le quedaba infundirle fuerzas para que aguantara hasta encontrar la solución —¿Por qué te retiraste de la mesa repentinamente?

—P-porque…

—¿Por qué? —afiló su mirada dorada en la nerviosa chica que al parecer intentaba hablarle. La vio mirarlo y clavar sus orbes chocolates en las suyas. —No.

Alzó una ceja al escuchar su negativa y verla taparse el rostro con las manos. ¿Acaso se estaba negando a responderle? ¿A él?

—No hablaré h-hasta que me aclare algunas cosas —dijo firme sin dejar mirarlo. Debía continuar con su postura aunque costara, tenía derecho a saberlo después de todo —quisiera saber porque no me lo dijo, e-es decir… porque me ocultó mi verdadera condición y cuál es el… verdadero motivo por el que me eligió como su pareja —un gramo de coraje se instaló en sus entrañas, todo este tiempo se estuvo sintiendo mal por haberle ocultado cosas cuando él también le ocultaba verdades importantes. Lo miró esperando que hablara.

Sesshomaru por su parte había quedado ligeramente asombrado de sus palabras pero como era de esperarse lo camufló con su frialdad, pero ya no tenía escapatoria, sabía que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano.

—No era el momento —dijo simplemente.

—¿Qué no era el momento? —preguntó incrédula, ¿acaso le estaba tomando el pelo? —¿y cuando iba serlo? ¿Cuándo estuviera agonizando a punto de morir? —trató de que su tono no fuera grosero ni prepotente pero le estaba costando un poco. Él no se la estaba poniendo fácil.

—Las cosas no salieron como lo planeé —denotó un tinte de indiferencia en esa grave voz, que la molestó. No parecía interesado en toda la situación y eso más que molestarle le dolía —no habría tenido ningún caso que lo supieras antes o después. Nada iba cambiar con eso —abrió los ojos como platos al escucharlo, iba a protestar pero un nudo en su garganta se formó impidiéndole hablar.

—Ya veo… ahora sé que le hubiera importado un rábano… que yo.. —no quería reconocerlo pero la realidad era evidente, dolía pero eso era lo que le había dado a entender él —mis sentimientos no le importan, porque no si fuera así jamás me hubiera ocultado algo tan importante, —cerró los ojos en un vano intento de contener sus lágrimas, era algo de lo que nunca prefirió enterarse. Que solo le tenía lastima. —Lo hizo por lastima ¿verdad? Me está ayudando por lastima y no porque realmente yo le importe —aceptó desviando su mirada impregnada de tristeza al igual que su corazón.

Sesshomaru la miraba incrédulo. ¿Qué acaso era tan tonta para no darse cuenta que todo este tiempo no hizo más que preocuparse por ella? ¿No se daba cuenta que realmente le importaba aunque no lo demostrara? La vio girarse decidida a irse pero antes de que diera un paso la tomó del brazo y la obligó a verlo, estaba llorando y odiaba verla llorar, era quizá lo que más odiaba en el mundo. Y se sintió impotente por ello.

—No has entendido nada —le dijo con voz potente. Pero ella se puso más rígida.

—¿Ah no? entonces como explica que no me haya dicho nada en todo este tiempo —lo acusó— como explica también que nunca estaba aquí, ni para cenar dejándome sola en este enorme castillo —su carácter empezó a aflorar y con él viejos rencores que aunque intentaba ocultar y desaparecer, no podía.

—Eso no viene al caso.

—¡Claro que sí! —Replicó con su voz quebrada, debía de sacarse lo que le causaba más dolor —usted no tiene idea de lo que sufro…,en un lugar donde te miran como si fueras un extraño… un monstruo…

—¿Acaso alguno de mis sirvientes te ha hecho daño? —Enarcó una ceja, ella negó— te trataron como si fueras…

—¡Usted sabe a lo que me refiero! ¡Yo solo deseaba pasar tiempo con usted! —Volvió a levantarle la voz con un pequeño sonrojo presente en sus mejillas por haberle confesado lo último, —¡pero a usted no le importaba lo que yo sentía, por eso me mintió! ¡Seguro ahora le importa un rábano lo que le estoy diciendo!

—Rin...

—¡¿Qué?! Esto es lo que siento y no me importa lo que USTED, piense ahora —le gritó.

—Cuida tus palabras —advirtió haciendo a copio a la escasa paciencia que tenía —o si no..

—¿O sí que? Ya no puede hacerme más daño señor Sesshomaru —masculló.

Nunca creyó que Rin, su Rin, le pudiera levantar la voz y exigirle de ese modo, pero eso no era tan importante como el dolor que veía que le había causado, sabía que lo mejor era no ocultarle lo que le estaba pasando pero su orgullo y su excesiva confianza en sí mismo al creer que encontraría una solución rápidamente, le hicieron tomar malas decisiones. Había permitido sus rabietas porque tenía la razón y con eso perdió el derecho de reclamarle a lo que fue a su habitación. No soportaría un error más, y seguirla lastimando. Estaba a punto de explicarle pero ella no se lo permitió, y con toda razón. Recuperó su impasibilidad y se dirigió a la puerta para irse, ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí, quedarse solo significaría empeorar las cosas entre ambos como lo había hecho. —No entiendes nada —dijo finalmente soltándola y pasando por su lado con elegancia.

—Es cierto —aceptó con la voz rota, él paró de caminar al escucharla pero no volteó —no… no entiendo por qué las cosas cambiaron tanto —'entre nosotros' estuvo a punto de agregar pero se contuvo, suspiró—. Antes cuando era niña, lo hubiera entendido, p-pero ahora no sé por qué es que me duelen tanto cada una de sus decisiones —ya no se esforzó por contener sus lágrimas, —¿p-porque no vino a buscarme a la aldea como lo prometió? —susurró mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire intentando darse fuerzas, prosiguió: —yo confiaba en que cumpliría su palabra.

Te equivocaste.

Ese fue el pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Sesshomaru. 'Te equivocaste, en confiar en mí' volvió a pensar esta vez más enfadado consigo mismo. Ahora reafirmaba más que nunca que también se equivocó en tomarla como hembra, él no era bueno para ella, se dijo. Con eso siguió con su marcha lenta hasta la puerta dejándola sin la contestación a sus preguntas. Mi orgullo, esas eran las palabras que iba a pronunciar como respuesta, pero no lo vio necesario después de verla así de mal. No había hablado casi nada y ella estaba triste por su culpa.

Rin vio cómo se marchaba y cerraba la puerta, sintió un vacío enorme formarse cada vez más rápido en su interior, esa conversación había sido la más larga que había tenido con él y también la más dolorosa. Hubiera deseado vivir en otras circunstancias, en una donde el amor de su vida no la lastimara, se dijo abrazándose a sí misma intentando que su llanto no fuera muy audible.

…

—¿Aquí es?

—Sí —asintió mientras miraba el lugar para cerciorarse—, no creo que Jaken nos diera mal la dirección ¿o sí?

—No lo sé —admitió más para sí.

—Qué más da, ya estamos aquí. Vamos a buscar a la sacerdotisa Kagome o al menos preguntemos donde podemos encontrarla —se bajó de su novio quien aterrizó con parsimonia en el suelo firme —vamos— le animó.

—Vale.

Caminaron por un trecho algo largo por esa aldea, ignorando por completo el hecho de todo el mundo los miraba entre extrañados y asustados por ser youkais. De pronto alguien los sorprendió, o mejor dicho dos individuos. Ambos se quedaron tiesos y sin habla. Acaso ellos eran… ¿parientes de su amo?

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? —preguntó el mayor con una expresión severa en su rostro y con la mano derecha listo para desenfundar su espada.

Los youkais no contestaron solo se miraron el uno al otro.

—Nosotros…

—Mi padre les ha hecho una pregunta —cortó el menor agarrando más fuerte la empuñadura de su espada.

—¿Príncipe Inuyasha? —preguntó estupefacta, el individuo los miró incrédulo al ver que la desconocida, sabia su nombre.

—¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo me conocen?

—Yo… nosotros….—tartamudeó.

—Hanako… —le tocó el hombro para tranquilizarla— yo me encargo —dijo con una media sonrisa adornando su varonil rostro. La aludida solo asintió. —Que grata sorpresa encontrarlo, príncipe Inuyasha, venimos de muy lejos con la intención de hablar con usted y con su esposa —el hanyuo relajó su pose de ataque.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que quieren? —preguntó.

—Mi nombre es Daiki y ella es Hanako. Somos sirvientes del amo Sesshomaru, su hermano…

—¡Debieron empezar por ahí, olvídenlo! —gritó dándose la media vuelta con la intención de marcharse y dejarlos. —No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con ese bastardo imbécil. ¡Vámonos Houshi! ¡Ustedes, váyanse! —les ordenó fríamente.

—Espere —dijo al verlos alejarse a los dos —es urgente que…

—No me interesa.

—¡Alto! —habló la voz femenina ahora —por favor, usted no entiende…, no estamos aquí por asuntos que se refieran al amo —explicó.

—¿Ah no? ¿Entonces a que manda a sus sirvientes? ¿No es a pedir ayuda por un golpe de estado? ¡Pff! Que el señor 'sangre pura' se encargue —se burló y retomó su marcha. —Vámonos enano.

—¡No, usted no entiende!

—Largo.

—La señora Rin está al borde de la muerte. —Soltó desesperada y solo esas palabras fueron suficiente para detenerlos y hacerlos voltear a ambos con brusquedad.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Qué han dicho? —masculló Inuyasha acercándose lenta y cautelosamente hacia ellos, al igual que su hijo quien lo seguía detrás. Ambos se habían quedado helados ignorando por completo el título 'señora' con el que Daiki se refirió.

…

Caminaba con mucho desgano hasta su antigua habitación. Esa noche —y quizás por varias— no dormiría en la recamara que compartía con el youkai. Estaba aún muy dolida por lo que paso en la mañana como para siquiera verlo a la cara. No estaba enojada pero sentía que ambos debían tomarse un espacio aunque sea por un tiempo. Estaba completamente segura de que él opinaba lo mismo, ya que en la cena prácticamente la ignoró, solo se dedicaba a tomar sus alimentos de la forma más estoica posible y a veces contestaba las preguntas que hacían algunos de los lores o el señor Jaken. El clima era tan tenso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, hasta para el señor Kazuo que tenía la costumbre de hacer algún comentario gracioso sobre ellos, nada. Había sido una cena bastante incomoda y sumarle cuando su 'esposo' se levantó sin decir más que un parco y sumamente frio 'buenas noches' y yéndose sin reparar en ella por un microsegundo. ¡Eso sí que había dolido! Se dijo triste. No quería más desplantes y decepciones así que tomó la decisión que creyó más sabia y decidió que alejarse sería lo mejor. Suspiró con cansancio al ver la enorme puerta de su habitación, sonrió con tristeza, extrañaría mucho el calor que manaba de su cuerpo y la suave estola envolviéndola pero ella también tenía un orgullo que proteger, pensó entrando a esa oscura y fría recamara que antes ocupaba.

Cerró la puerta y encendió algunas velas para poder ver donde se encontraba el futón, caminó perezosa y sin más acomodó su cabeza en la almohada pero sin poder cerrar sus ojos. Definitivamente sueño no tenía pero intentaría descansar, de pronto alguien tocó a su puerta…

Se levantó y abrió la puerta, sonrió levemente al ver a su otra amiga youkai.

—Akira..

—Buenas noches Rin-sama —hizo una reverencia, Rin entornó los ojos con una media sonrisa, no lograría que la llamara por su nombre ni aunque se lo ordenara, —le traje lo que me pidió— le extendió unas mantas gruesas de piel para que pasara la noche más cálidamente.

—Muchas gracias, Akira —le sonrió dulcemente— lamento tener que molestarte, Hanako es quien suele traerme lo que necesito, pero hoy no la he visto en todo el día ¿no sabes a dónde fue?

—No milady, —negó con la cabeza— tampoco la he visto. Aunque tampoco he visto al general Daiki —recordó poniéndose un dedo en la barbilla— quizá ya se decidieron y al fin él le propuso que fuera su pareja —murmuró sonriendo de solo imaginarlo.

—¡Eso sería estupendo! —chilló Rin. Le daba mucho gusto saber que su amiga por fin estaría con la persona que siempre quiso. Ya era hora, pensó entornando los ojos. —¡Dios! ¡Ojalá estés en lo cierto Akira! —la aludida soltó una risita y asintió.

—Estoy casi segura.

—Ahora comprendo los celos de Hanako, cuando Haruka miró hoy en el desayuno al general Daiki de esa forma tan… lujuriosa… —dijo con un poco de timidez. Recordarlo solo le hacía sentir más cosas negativas en contra de esa youkai— espero que esa mujer no siga metiendo sus narices donde no le conviene. —Masculló haciendo un puchero, no lo decía solo por su amiga sino por ella misma también que notaba a kilómetros la atracción que la youkai sentía hacia su señor, su esposo. Y no podía evitar pensar que harían una bella pareja, se sentía muy inferior ante ella y su esplendida belleza.

—¿Rin-sama? —salió de sus pensamientos y le sonrió con sinceridad, la bella youkai prosiguió divertida al verla que se perdía en sus pensamientos —no creo que eso sea un problema, Haruka-sama se retiró del castillo hoy en la tarde —explicó.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? —preguntó intrigada.

—No lo sé, milady. —Se encogió de hombros— no dijo nada al respecto, solo que lamentaba no haber cumplido su objetivo y que su estadía aquí ya no tenía ningún sentido —relató.

—Ah…—'por eso es que no estuvo en la cena' pensó atando cabos. Le pareció extraño que no los hubiera acompañado, estaba por preguntar pero prefirió callar. Pero le daba curiosidad ya que ninguno de los presentes había mencionado nada sobre su ausencia. —Ya veo. ¿Y cuál es ese objetivo que ella tenía en este lugar? —preguntó más curiosa. La youkai la vio fijamente, ni ella lo sabía.

—No lo sé, esa mujer es muy extraña —admitió— pero de seguro no era algo bueno, ella nunca planea cosas nobles —dijo con un dejo de enojo. Se notaba que la youkai tampoco le simpatizaba.

—Eso lo sé —dijo para sí —a mí me miraba como si quisiera degollarme.

—Ella nunca intentará nada mientras el amo la proteja, eso téngalo por seguro —le dijo tocando su hombro. Rin le sonrió y tomó su mano entrelazando sus dedos.

—Gracias, Akira, eres una gran amiga, —la aludida le sonrió cálidamente apretando más el agarre. De pronto sintió algo duro al rosar su muñeca, sonrió al reconocer el brazalete que Rin portaba.

—¿Y ese brazalete? —preguntó tomando su mano para verlo mejor.

—Es un regalo —dijo simplemente y con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Fue el amo, verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa pícara haciéndola sonrojar.

—N-no, no —contestó con duda, —fue un amigo de la aldea. —Replicó. Akira se desinfló al oírla.

—Es muy extraño porque esto es un símbolo de amor —dijo mirándolo detalladamente ante la mirada atónita de Rin.

—¿C-como dices, de amor?

—Sip —asintió seriamente— este es el símbolo de amor más grande que existe. Es el hilo rojo.

—¿Hilo rojo? —preguntó saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Es una antigua creencia oriental donde se cree que cumple la función de unir a dos personas que están destinadas a encontrarse. Representa un lazo de amor inquebrantable según oí —explicó. Rin escuchaba atenta y mirando su brazalete, luego volvió su vista a ella.

—No entiendo… es como un amuleto o algo así.

—En realidad es mucho más que eso. Se cree que tiene el poder de unir almas y entrelazarlas por toda la vida, inclusive en la otra, es algo muy fuerte —explicó seriamente.

—Oh… —murmuró, entonces quizá Musso se lo dio por que sentía cosas por ella, pensó con diversión, sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos tontos. —Entonces es un lazo muy poderoso…

—Así es.

—¿Qué más sabes del hilo rojo?

—Mmm no mucho —se encogió— no encierra algo más complejo que eso: dos personas que son el uno para el otro se encuentran en el momento debido y se pertenecen para toda la vida, y ni siquiera la muerte es impedimento para dicha unión. Pero debo advertirle que puede ser solo una creencia Rin-sama. Como muchas otras.

—Es cierto. —Asintió— los destinos de dos personas se cruzan por medio de esto —señaló el brazalete y luego miró a Akira—… para siempre— procesaba la información.

Luego de terminar de hablar un rato más con Akira, regresó a su habitación y se acomodó en el futón. Estaba durmiéndose y pensando que debió preguntarle a Akira si ella tenía a alguien. Siempre estaba sola y debía encontrar su media naranja, pensó divertida. Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos y entregarse a Morfeo cuando una ronca voz le habló:

—¿Quién te dio ese brazalete? —Dio un respingo e inmediatamente se levantó de la cama a prender las velas.

—¿Señor…Sesshomaru?

'Donde esta' pensó buscándolo con la mirada, siempre se le escurría entre la oscuridad. Lo que sintió luego fue algo que tomó su muñeca y la elevó arriba de su cabeza, levantó su vista y lo vio examinar su brazalete y luego olfatearlo como buscando alguna pista o algo.

—¿Qué..? —se quedó muda al ver su expresión severa y fría. Bajó su mano.

—No saldrás nunca más a la aldea. Es una orden.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No!... por favor…

—¿Tienes algo que objetar, Rin? —dijo con seriedad y ella no le quedó más que agachar la cabeza.

—No.

—¿Por qué estás en esta recamara? —Sesshomaru la miró como jugaba con sus manos nerviosas, deducía que quería hablarle de algo así que le daría el tiempo necesario.

—S-señor Sesshomaru yo… —la miró para indicarle que tenía su atención —yo q-quería disculparme por cómo me comporte esta tarde, fui grosera lo sé, solo.. Solo que no pensé lo que decía y me dejé llevar por mis emociones —masculló apenada y desviando su rostro. Él solo la siguió viendo estoico.

—Sigues sin responder a mi pregunta —musitó.

—C-creí que usted querría estar lejos de mí por mi atrevimiento —susurró— solo hice lo que creí más…

—Creíste mal —la cortó acercándose a ella. La miró altivo desde su altura y la vio ponerse cada vez más nerviosa. Sonrió para sus adentros, ya no podía seguir ignorando a su instinto que le ordenaba reclamarla —deseo que estés conmigo ahora— susurró lenta y lascivamente en su oído, luego de eso comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja.

Rin se quedó con los ojos como platos, sentirlo hablarle de esa forma tan… ronca y deseosa le hizo erizar la piel. Luego cualquier pensamiento que tuviera se esfumó y se permitió disfrutar de las caricias cada vez más y más íntimas que le propiciaba. Lo sintió bajar del lóbulo de su oreja hasta su cuello en un camino de besos lentos y tortuosos, llegó hasta su barbilla y luego la abandonó para mirarla a los ojos fijamente. Se sintió estremecida al ver la intensidad y la pasión con la que esos posos dorados la miraban, provocándole una placentera sensación en sus entrañas. Se miraron por un par de segundos intentando descifrar lo que pensaba el otro, hasta que él no aguanto más y se apoderó de los carnosos labios rosa de su protegida. Hasta ese momento lo seria, ya que pretendía esa misma noche tomarla de una bendita vez.

La besó hambriento recibiendo suaves jadeos como respuesta que morían en su garganta, no pensaba soltarla por nada del mundo, ya la había elegido y ahora solo le quedaba continuar hasta el final. Recordó el brazalete que llevaba en su muñeca y deseó con todo su ser arrancárselo, pero si era cierto lo que había oído y esa youkai estaba en lo cierto, no le convenía hacerlo, dejaría sus amargos celos de lado y le permitiría conservarlo, aunque hubiera sido un macho el que se atrevió a regalárselo, también supuso que Rin se pondría mal si se lo quitaba así que finalmente cedió. Solo por ella era capaz de hacerlo. Solo ella era realmente importante para él.

—Ahh… —gimió al sentir a su señor invadiendo su cuerpo con su mano, mientras le deshacía el obi, sintió esa pálida y fría mano acariciar su vientre, su espalda y ascender hasta su hombro donde comenzó a bajar la prenda lentamente. —mmm… mi señor…

—Relájate —le dijo al sentir su cuerpo tensarse y su respiración hacerse cada vez más irregular.

—E-está bien —murmuró.

Hizo lo posible por relajar sus músculos y dejarlo que continuara. Por nada del mundo quería que se detuviera, en sus sueños más oscuros siempre deseó hacer lo que estaba haciendo, con él. Sintió como su kimono se deslizaba grácilmente de su cuerpo y solo la cubría la delgada yukata con la que dormía. Enrojeció, se sentía tan expuesta y más con esa mirada llena de fuego encima de ella. Sesshomaru ajeno a sus pensamientos la miraba embelesado sorprendido, sabía que su protegida tenía un cuerpo muy bien formado y deseable. Pero verla así de expuesta hizo que su deseo comenzara a bullir más fuerte que antes. Deseaba tomarla de una vez por todas, era una mujer perfecta, hermosa. Una diosa que había aparecido en su vida para confundirlo y enloquecerlo de deseo y pasión. Y era una simple y débil humana.

Estaba seguro que eso en otro momento lo hubiera cabreado el solo pensar en ello, pero a estas alturas, Rin se las había arreglado no solo para meterse en su vida sino también en todo su ser. Y «ya no hay vuelta atrás» se dijo, mientras besaba ávidamente sus labios y luego bajaba a su cuello para finalmente posarse en la parte prohibida de sus pechos aún ocultos tras la molesta yukata. Pidió silenciosamente autorización para continuar y no necesitó más al ver la tímida mirada chocolate brillando, y diciéndole que podía continuar a voluntad. Complacido siguió bajando y besando su piel suave hasta llegar a esos montes ocultos. Abrió la yukata y los expuso. La vio desviar su rostro sonrojada e instintivamente intentó ocultarse pero la detuvo.

—No hay razón para que te apenes —le dijo y ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas —eres hermosa…

Ella lo miró embelesada y lo dejó continuar, «eso fue tierno» pensó. Comenzó a besar sus pechos, luego lamerlos y por ultimo mordisqueaba su rosado pezón, sacándole suaves gemidos. Lentamente la tumbó en el futón y se posicionó sobre ella cuidando de no aplastarla, mientras seguía lamiendo y besando sus senos. Comenzó a abrir su yukata lentamente y acariciando los caminos de piel con sus ávidas manos. Rin se sentía en la gloria, definitivamente esto era el cielo, se dijo, sumamente feliz y emocionada. Luego en un impulso tomó el rostro masculino y lo besó tiernamente, quería hacerle sentir lo mismo que él le provocaba en esos momentos, todo esa pasión ardiente de deseo y amor. Del más puro amor que sentía, él pareció comprender y como respuesta le propició una fuerte embestida pegando su miembro ya endurecido sobre su intimidad, ella gimió en su garganta y se sintió complacido. Había logrado su objetivo, enloquecerla de placer, esta noche no escaparía. Rin, su Rin, sería solamente suya y nadie podría evitarlo. Arremetió de nuevo y ella ahogó como pudo un sonoro gemido.

* * *

 **N/A: Opa! Como se pusieron de calientes estos dos. Que hasta me sonrojé mientras escribía y todo jajajajajja xD**

 **Antes que nada… no me maten por cortar el capítulo justo en la parte que más esperaban mis chiquillos, no soy mala simplemente quise aumentar más el climax antes de lo que vendrá. Soy nueva en esto de los lemons y estuve leyendo un poco para asesorarme (no quería quedar mal parada con ustedes xD) planeo seguir asesorándome y pulirme un poco más para que esto resulte un poco más creíble, soy perfeccionista en algunos aspectos así que ténganme paciencia por favor. Sé que dije que habría lemon en este capítulo y les juro que esa era la idea pero preferí esperar, algunos de ustedes quizá les paso ¿cierto? xD**

 **Desde ya quiero agradecer infinitamente a las bellas que siempre están muy pendientes de mi historia (¡cómo me hacen de feliz!:D) por todos los hermosos reviews, favorites y follows. De verdad que me halagan con tanta buena vibra chicas ¡Gracias de corazón! :) por ustedes me quedo hasta tarde escribiendo, con sueño y todo porque lo valen. En verdad me alegra saber que mis locas ideas las enriendan cada vez más y más en historia.**

 **Lamento demorar tanto en actualizar, pero mi excusa es la de siempre. Trabajo, tareas bla bla, pero pronto entraré en vacaciones y me dedicaré de lleno a mis historias ¡Lo prometo!**

 **Sin más me despido con un impresionante dolor de nudillos pero feliz de haberles posteado un nuevo capítulo. Nada me da más satisfacción al igual que leer sus comentarios.**

 **¡Las amo mis chicas! Será hasta prontito ;)**

 **Pd: el próximo capítulo contiene lemon sí o sí. Guárdense los tomatazos para el capítulo que viene jejejeje**

 **Abi ;)**


	6. Deseo parte 2

**Deseo parte 2**

Las caricias subieron cada vez más de tono. Sentía que su cuerpo menudo se desplomaría por toda la emoción que estaba experimentando por primera vez en su corta vida, y es que la manera tan sensual con la que ese demonio la acariciaba le hacía perder la, ya, poca cordura que le quedaba.

Sesshomaru seguía tocando y acariciando minuciosamente cada trozo de piel con todo el cuidado que podía, pero a la vez con una pasión desbordada. Ya no aguantaba, quería tomarla de una vez y completar el ritual. Era muy frustrante y casi doloroso no seguir a su instinto, el que ya estaba despierto y no se calmaría hasta ser saciado con aquel frágil cuerpo. Esa chiquilla hermosa que estaba a punto de convertirse en mujer.

—Hmn…

Sentía que su piel quemaba, la forma tan sensual con la que Sesshomaru la acariciaba era muy estimulante y a la vez una tortura. Quería que avanzara más de solo besos y caricias atrevidas, quería más y más de él…

Sesshomaru ajeno a los pensamientos de Rin solo se limitaba a besar su cuello y sus pechos ya descubiertos, subió su mirada lentamente hasta encontrarse con los orbes chocolates, mientras apretaba más su cintura, estaba sonrojada y volteaba para no verlo de frente. Tenía una pena inmensa…

—Eres hermosa. —Susurró roncamente por la pasión que estaba reprimiendo, —no hay razón para que te apenes de estar desnuda frente a mí.

—L-lo sé. —Tomó aire— solo que es la primera vez que me muestro a-así… a un hombre…

—Ya lo sé. Solo relájate.

—Eso haré. —Asintió.

Le dio tiempo para que se calmara, cuando lo hizo se acercó a ella lentamente y atrapó sus labios en un lascivo y hambriento beso. Rin gimió en la garganta de Sesshomaru provocando que este se encendiera aún más y ella por su parte sintió su intimidad humedecerse. Más cuando Sesshomaru colaba su mano entre sus piernas y acariciaba levemente su clítoris.

—Ahh…

Sesshomaru bajó hasta sus pechos y comenzó a succionar el pezón izquierdo hasta dejarlo hinchado. Lamía, chupaba y succionaba esa zona tan delicada, sacándole suaves gemidos, cuando terminó con el pezón izquierdo se apoderó del otro mientras la acostaba lentamente en el futón y repetía la misma acción. Comía de sus senos con ahínco, como si se los fueran a arrebatar. Volviéndola loca en el proceso. Con sus boca degustaba sus senos y con su mano apretujaba el otro, mientras que la otra la torturaba acariciando su parte más sensible y prohibida.

—Sessho…maru…

—No te corras aún… no hemos llegado a la mejor parte. —Dijo con voz sensual, provocando que se le erizaran hasta las pestañas a una muy excitada Rin. Comenzó a quita lo que quedaba de ropa en Rin lentamente, cuando estuvo completamente desnuda antes sus ojos se tomó su tiempo para admirarla. Era sin duda hermosa, sus curvas suaves y definidas lo enloquecían de solo recorrerlas con la vista, sus senos perfectos y firmes con el tamaño justo para su cuerpo. Su cola y sus piernas torneadas eran un delirio que encontraba adictivo, delicioso. Cosa que no podía decir de sus anteriores amantes.

Rin era la humana más bella que había conocido, de todas, ella resaltaba ante la que osara campársele… simplemente era única. Comenzó a quitarse el haori y luego se bajó la hakama tan lentamente que Rin sintió que la sangre de su cuerpo se acoplaba en sus mejillas, su corazón se saldría de su pecho con la violencia con la que latía. Finalmente Sesshomaru estaba completamente desnudo y parado frente suyo avergonzándola y haciéndola sentir muy pequeña. Era más hermoso y perfecto de lo que jamás pudo haberse imaginado. La dejó admirarlo por un rato más hasta que volvió a apoderarse de sus labios y con lentitud se fue recostando encima de ella, sintiéndola temblar por el contacto. Bajó a su cuello y le habló al oído.

—Relájate. —Ella asintió y volvieron a su sesión de besos lentos y apasionados. No podía negar que se moría de nervios por lo que vendría ahora. Pero también ansiaba ser suya en todo sentido de la palabra, pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma, y si tenía que sentir algún dolor lo aguantaría como ya le habían explicado la anciana Kaede y Kagome.

—Mnh. —Sintió como se tensaba al bajar su garra delicadamente hasta su intimidad, seguramente le apenaba que lo hiciera pero debía comprobar si estaba lo suficientemente lubricada para recibirlo —tranquila… no haré nada que no quieras… Rin…—su voz era ronca de deseo, la forma en que pronunció su nombre le hizo poner la piel de gallina.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas y rosó su miembro ya erecto en la intimidad húmeda de Rin, ella tembló por el contacto, lo sentía muy agradable, hasta quería pedir más pero le apenaba la sola idea de pensarlo. Siguió rozando su entrada con el fin de excitarla lo más que pudiera y así disfrutara al máximo lo que vendría. Era una tortura para Sesshomaru el estar jugando así, ya que sentía que su erección sumamente dura y hasta le dolía, pero Rin debía estar preparada y si eso significaba torturarse con no poder poseerla a la primera, lo haría por ella.

—Sessho… maru… hazlo. P-por favor ya…—suplicó pero él continuó con su labor, quería que lo recibiera con el menor dolor posible.

—Ya vendrá esa parte. —Susurró. —Aun no.

—¿D-dolerá?

—Si. —Dijo ecuánime, ella lo miró fijamente— pero lo disfrutaras más. Sesshomaru notó como la mirada chocolate se teñía con un tinte de dulzura con esas últimas palabras que pronunció, cosa que le daba más fuerza para aguantar su tortura hasta sentir que ya era el momento de perderse entre sus piernas y penetrar su pequeño cuerpo.

—Creo que ya estoy lista…

—Aun no. —Replicó.

—Pero… yo…

—No quiero lastimarte Rin. —Dijo seriamente. Ella sonrió levemente y movida por la ternura que sintió al oír esas palabras se acercó hasta sus labios y lo besó de la forma más casta y tierna posible, sonrió al romper el beso.

—No vas a hacerlo. —Sentenció— te lo prometo.

Sesshomaru la escrutó con su mirada y asintió. No podía contra la humana más terca del mundo así que decidió proceder a lo que vendría. Se acomodó con elegancia entre sus piernas y luego la miró a los ojos. Estaba inseguro de continuar pero la insistente mirada de Rin le decía que lo hiciera, suspiró y comenzó a deslizarse en su interior lo más lenta y delicadamente posible, y sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, Rin lo miraba como si estuviera frente a un príncipe, sorprendida y endiosada por lo tierno y cuidadoso que había sido y por la forma en que la estaba tomando. Como si fuera su posesión más preciada, pensó sintiendo un leve escozor en sus ojos achocolatados de la emoción.

Sesshomaru ajeno a los pensamientos de Rin, cuidaba de ser lo menos brusco posible así le dolería menos, más al tener en cuenta su estado salud tan delicado, aunque su instinto y Rin suspirando su nombre no le resultaba nada fácil contenerse. Su instinto le exigía que entrara en ella de una sola estocada, debía ser fuerte y aguantar por ella.

Apoyó sus brazos a los costados de ella y lentamente fue flexionándolos hasta acostársele encima pero sin llegar a aplastarla, la recorría insistentemente detallando todas sus curvas con lujuria y pasión, poniéndola más roja de lo que estaba, si es que era posible. Dejó su análisis para centrarse en sus ojos que lo miraban expectante y luego en su cuello donde enterró su rostro, luego de eso sintió su miembro deslizarse lentamente en su interior.

Rin ahogó un grito al sentir algo grande y duro en su pequeña cavidad. Y eso que aún no entraba del todo, recién estaba a la entrada. Faltaba más de la mitad y ya le dolía como si le estuvieran clavando una espina gruesa. Intentó calmarse y sacarse esos pensamientos.

Sesshomaru notó que le dolía mucho porque se revolvía bajo su cuerpo entonces dejó presionar su miembro para que ella se acostumbrara y luego volvería a entrar.

—¿Rin? —la llamó y la chica abrió los ojos dejando escapar algunas furtivas lágrimas. Se preocupó— no seguiré si no lo deseas. No pienso obligarte a nada.

—¡No! —Se apresuró a decir con la voz entrecortada, estaba aguantándose para no llorar y gemir a la vez— es decir… no quiero que te detengas… quiero, quiero estar contigo Sesshomaru. Siempre lo he querido. El dolor pasará no te preocupes —aseguró seriamente. —Continúa….

—¿Segura?

—Si. Lo estoy.

Terminó de presionar de nuevo en su entrada hasta meter todo su miembro en la vagina de la joven. Rin tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no gritar al sentir que algo en su interior se rasgaba brutalmente. Según lo que recordaba, la señora Kagome le había explicado que esa era su pureza. Una fina tela que coronaba su castidad, la cual ya no estaba y ahora le pertenecía a Sesshomaru, una débil sonrisa se formó en su rostro con ese pensamiento. Tanto había deseado estar con él, darle todo lo que pertenecía al que amaba y que amó desde que tenía memoria, que ahora la embargaba una inmensa felicidad. Ya le había entregado todo lo más valioso que poseía a él. Pensó sonriendo ensimismada.

Sesshomaru la vio sonreír y pensó erradamente que era porque el dolor había desaparecido, pero no se confió, era muy pronto así que como prueba se movió ligeramente para probar como estaba ella y como sospechaba: aun le costaba acostumbrarse a él. El quejido que salió de los labios de Rin le indicó que debía esperar a que ella le dijera cuando debía empezar a moverse.

—¿Por qué no te mueves? —murmuró de pronto tomándolo por sorpresa.

—Te duele.

—Pero…

—No me moveré hasta que estés lista y punto. —Finalizó y ella solo asintió con un puchero tierno.

—Ok… Sesshomaru. —Se irguió para besarlo en los labios. —Lo que digas… pero no demores —dijo con voz sugerente sacándole una imperceptible sonrisa a ese frio demonio.

* * *

 **Holaaa aquí vuelvo… con un medio capítulo.. xD**

 **Sip! Lo he recortado para hacer de este momento lo más especial posible y de paso para que me digan que tal lo he estoy haciendo (al erotismo) :3**

 **Es la primera vez que escribo un lemon y no se francamente como hacerlo así que x ansiedad subí la primera parte de lo que vendría ser el capítulo en general. Espero no les moleste y también lo hice para alargar un poco más la historia porque no le queda mucho.**

 **El próximo capítulo se pondrá interesante así que con toda libertad me pueden comunicar que les gustaría que sucediera. El lemon no es lo mío y no me gusta escribirlo pero me gustaría leer sus opiniones para ver en que puedo mejorar, aunque admito que prefiero evitarlo (a toda costa) quiero q haya acción entre estos dos y que sea lo más especial posible….**

 **Gracias a todas x sus comentarios y nos leemos el fin de semana :D**

 **Abigz**


	7. Deseo parte 3

**Capítulo 7: Deseo parte 3**

* * *

Continuaron besándose de manera lasciva. Disfrutaban de cada contacto como si fuera lo más maravilloso del mundo. O al menos, para ellos así lo era.

Sesshomaru seguía sin mover ni un musculo y estaba determinado a no hacerlo, no hasta que ella se hubiera acostumbrado a él. La observó anhelante, ansiosa y muy excitada. Tal y como él lo estaba.

Rin soltó una risita de pena al verlo como la observaba, parecía endiosado. Y aunque le había dicho muchas veces que se moviera, él se negaba a hacerlo hasta comprobar que su intimidad ya no dolía y que estaría lista para disfrutar del placer que el acto suponía. Era extremadamente cuidadoso y protector hasta en cosas así, pensó enternecida.

—¿De qué te ríes?

—Nada. Me gusta lo que estamos haciendo. —Admitió— me gusta estar como ahora tan…unidos.

—Estamos unidos literalmente, Rin —sonrió de medio lado al ver la pena en las mejillas de la muchacha.

—No me refería solo a esto, milord —entornó los ojos divertida y se aclaró la garganta: —yo… siempre lo quise y quiero estar con usted para siempre, pero sé que es imposible vivir a su ritmo. Usted vivirá para siempre y yo… pues no.

Percibió el tinte nostálgico en su voz. Claro que él también había pensado en ese tema y antes tendrían que quitarle sus espadas y renunciar a su supremo poder a dejar a Rin fuera de su vida. Cuando todo lo de su enfermedad se solucionara encontraría la forma de otorgarle la inmortalidad a esa chiquilla que la vida se había encargado de cruzar en su camino. Ese sería su nuevo objetivo, y el más ambicioso. Pero por ahora su único objetivo era no causarle dolor sino todo lo contrario, quería ahogarla de placer y que sintiera en carne propia lo que era la pasión desbordada y el deseo ardiente que inocentemente había despertado en su frío interior.

—Ah.. —gimió su nombre al sentir que ejercía un poco más de presión contra su intimidad. Debía deslizarse con cuidado para que no le doliera tanto. Al ser virgen inevitablemente sufriría un poco de dolor. Tenía los ojos cerrados fuertemente y los labios apretados mientras gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente y las mejillas.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó al verla así, ella asintió sin abrir los ojos hasta que su semblante se fue relajando poco a poco y fue ahí que el dolor se esfumaba para ser sustituido con placer. Sesshomaru notó como comenzaba a disfrutarlo y de a poco se deslizó hasta entrar completamente en el menudo y sensual cuerpo de la joven. Dejó escapar un gruñido cuando Rin gimió su nombre de la forma más dulce que lo había hecho desde que comenzaron el acto.

—Sessho…maruu —sintió una oleada de satisfacción al oírla, era muy encantadora. Y era solo suya, de pronto hizo algo que a Rin no le pareció apropiado: quitó su miembro de su cavidad uterina de golpe dejándola frustrada, molesta y sorprendida—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —le dijo ceñuda.

—Tranquila.

—¿Por qué..? —le encendía que lo tratara sin el honorifico, que lo tuteara. Ya no había necesario que lo tratara de usted. Pero solo cuando estuvieran solos, se dijo. Vio como fruncía más el ceño exigiendo una respuesta y fue eso mismo lo que le dio. Aunque no con palabras, directamente entró en su interior de una estocada comprobando lo que quería saber: su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a él y lo recibía gustoso.

Rin gimió.

—¿Eso responde tu pregunta?

—S-si.. ¡AHH!

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, en un acompasado vaivén. Lento y delicioso. Agarró las caderas femeninas por ambos lados y comenzó a marcar un ritmo que la chica se esforzaba por seguir sin desfallecer en el intento. Era tan delicioso y placentero que tuvo que apretar fuertemente sus labios sonrojada por los gemidos que escapaban de ellos cada vez más sonoramente. No quería que alguien los escuchara, aunque dudaba que no los hubieran oído. Después de todo, eran youkais.

—¿Por qué te contienes? —ella abrió los ojos al oírlo.

—Me apena que los sirvientes… nos escuchen. —Susurró.

—Sandeces.

Con su dedo índice separó sus labios liberando los sonidos que la sonrojada joven bajo su cuerpo le regalaba, y los cuales lo incitaban a aumentar el ritmo de sus estocadas. Un gruñido escapó de sus finos labios cuando Rin acarició con ambas manos esos brazos musculosos que sostenían sus caderas como si fueran a separase. Sonrió satisfecha y enredó las piernas en su cintura. Sesshomaru la levantó del futón y la sentó encima de él posesivamente capturando sus labios en un beso hambriento. Los gemidos femeninos morían en su garganta al momento que aumentaba el ritmo y haciendo que una atmosfera llena de pasión y lujuria se formara agradablemente al alrededor de ambos.

Ambos gemían, él a menor escala que Rin que parecía que iba estallar en cualquier momento por tantos sentimientos y sensaciones que estaba experimentando. Todas sensaciones increíbles y llenas de placer que ese frio y sensual demonio le hacía sentir.

—Aguanta. —Le ordenó suavemente.

—No creo poder aguantar más…Sesshomaru.

En un arranque de pasión, desesperación y ferviente deseo por aquel youkai enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello atrayéndola hacia sí misma y besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Lo besó presionando sus labios en el labio inferior succionándolo sensualmente y él no tardó en corresponder envolviéndola por la cintura posesivamente con sus fuertes brazos.

Rin sentía un ardor creciente en sus mejillas por tomar la iniciativa de esa forma, pero ya no se aguantaba las ganas que tenia de echarse encima de ese hombre. Y muchos menos dejaría de besarlo como lo estaba haciendo. Lo deseaba y amaba tanto. Arqueó su espalda de tanto placer dejándole al youkai una perfecta vista de sus senos. Y él, sin perder tiempo, hundió su rostro en ellos deleitándose con su sabor. Tanto placer era demasiado para Rin, ya no daba más. Ver la sedosa cabellera platinada de Sesshomaru entre su pecho mientras él comía de sus senos, la llevó hasta un punto limite. Ya no aguantó y sintió como el primer orgasmo explotaba en su interior sacándole una media sonrisa de satisfacción. Relajó levemente sus músculos y acarició tiernamente la cabellera de Sesshomaru quien seguía en su la labor alimentándose de ella.

Sesshomaru sintió como Rin llegó a su primer orgasmo y la miró. Sonrió levemente comenzando a dar poderosas embestidas que le robaban el aliento. Una más fuerte que la otra, a la vez que volvía a hundir su rostro en sus pechos. La oía gemir sin ningún pudor, cosa que le agradó y provocó que sus movimientos fueran mucho más profundos y certeros. El segundo orgasmo no tardó en aparecer igual de placentero que el anterior.

Pero esto recién comenzaba…

Si sus subordinados no habían oído lo que estaban haciendo —cosa que dudaba ya que tenían oídos agudos como los suyos— la manera de caminar de Rin los delataría. Ya que no le daría descanso en toda la noche y al día siguiente se verían las consecuencias.

La colocó bajo su cuerpo, teniendo mucho cuidado de no aplastarla y poniendo sus manos nuevamente en sus caderas le marcó el ritmo que debía seguir. Ambos gemían, Rin se sentía satisfecha y completa con cada movimiento rítmico que le iba marcando llegando a un tercer y delicioso orgasmo. Y el momento de completar el ritual llegó, corrió el cabello de su níveo cuello y enterró sus colmillos dejando que el líquido verdoso y anaranjado corriera por su torrente sanguíneo. Cuando terminó de inyectarle todo su veneno la dejó descansar unos minutos para que se pudiera acostumbrar. Tenía un semblante relajado y pacífico, víctima del placer que acaba de experimentar.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —ella sonrió con dulzura.

—Estoy bien.

Y no mentía. Parecía que el veneno había hecho rápido efecto ya que se levantó para colocarse encima de Sesshomaru de nuevo y retomar el vaivén que habían pausado hace un momento. Rin se movía dos veces más rápido que antes dándole más satisfacción a Sesshomaru. Ya no necesitaba que le marcara el ritmo, ella sola sabía bien que hacer, adelante, atrás, adelante, atrás los dos en la misma sincronía y no podían sentirse más a gusto el uno con el otro mientras intercambiaban placer y jadeos.

Continuaron así por un largo rato en esa misma posición sensual hasta que muchos más orgasmos aparecieron, cada uno más lento y placentero que el anterior, siguieron regalándose gemidos y miradas que decían más de lo que las palabras expresaban, ambos cerraron los ojos y continuaron así por un largo rato en que sus cuerpos fueron uno solo y luego de una sesión de apasionados y fogosos besos en todo el cuerpo de Rin, la susodicha cayó agotada en los brazos de su amante mientras este la envolvía y cobijaba satisfecho.

—Hmn…

Fue lo último que Rin dijo antes de acariciar tiernamente su pálida mejilla depositando un suave beso en la zona para caer profundamente dormida. Siendo custodiada por unas lagunas de oro que a decir verdad carecían de su usual frialdad para tornarse un tinte más cálidas.

:::

—Perdonen a mi esposo. No controla bien su temperamento cuando extraños ingresan a nuestros dominios.

—Keh…

—No se preocupe, señora. Es normal que quiera proteger a su familia cuando vea alguien desconocido, después de todo, los demonios perros son los seres más protectores del mundo.

—Y los más cabeza hueca…—masculló desviando la cabeza.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Kagome? —enarcó una ceja molesto— ¿recuerdas que tengo un agudo oído?

—¡Ya! Fue solo una broma, no seas dramático Inuyasha. —Dijo divertida mirando a los presentes con una mirada cómplice.

—¿Dramático, yo? Y tú eres la inteligente, seh como no. —Lo último lo susurró muy despacio pero no pasó desapercibido para los oídos de su esposa quien sentía la furia recorrerle cada extremidad.

—¿Qué dijiste? —gruñó. Inuyasha se tensó al sentir su aura maligna y furiosa.

—K-kagome yo…

—¡Abajo!

El encantamiento del collar hizo que el rostro de Inuyasha se estampillara bajo el suelo, hundiéndolo en el fango. El susodicho se reincorporó molesto.

—¡Mujer tonta! ¡Por qué lo hiciste! —exclamó limpiándose el rostro avergonzado.

—Porque eres un idiota y un infantil —escupió la última palabra señalándolo con el dedo.

Inuyasha resopló.

—Un día de estos…

—¡Basta padre! —exclamó su cachorro exasperado de que continuaran con esa absurda conversación como esa —mamá por favor. Que te alteres no le hará nada bien al bebe.

—Gracias cielo. Tú sí que te preocupas por mí. —Besó la frente de su hijo, ignorando los refunfuños de Inuyasha al oír lo último.

Sonrió cariñosamente acariciándole los cabellos platinados y se volvió a los youkais quienes seguían divertidos por la escena que habían presenciado y por la cara cubierta de lodo que Inuyasha intentaba limpiar.

—Hanako me decías que tú estabas encargada de cuidar a Rin. ¿Eras como su niñera?

—Algo así, señora Kagome. Más bien era su nana, pero poco obedecía mis órdenes. Siempre andaba de aquí para allá sin descansar ni un segundo. Y saliendo del palacio cada vez que podía.

—No me sorprende de Rin.

—La verdad es que en el fondo nunca me molestó en lo absoluto nada de lo que hacía, me encantaba verla feliz y sonriente. Sobre todo cuando hacía que Jaken explotara de rabia. Eso me levantaba siempre el ánimo. —Dijo con una risilla. Kagome sonrió negando imaginándose al pequeño sapo hecho una furia buscando castigar a la joven que le desobedecía.

—Realmente no tiene precio. Su cara se infla tanto que parece que va explotar por la indignación. ¿No es así Hanako?

—Y de impotencia. —Agregó Hanako cuando la risa se lo permitió— ¿recuerdas esa vez que tuviste que quitarle la púas que ese puercoespín demonio clavó en su espalda, Daiki? Estuviste toda la semana con la mirada ausente. Era más de lo que podía aguantar. —Dijo estallando en risas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes. —Hizo una mueca perturbada como queriendo suprimir el recuerdo de su mente. —Aun no puedo superarlo.

—Ah vamos. No creo que haya algo peor que untarle a mi padre una pomada para las quemaduras en el trasero por haberse sentado en la estufa cuando la creyó apagada. —Fingió un exagerado escalofrió ante las carcajadas de los demás y la mirada colérica de su padre.

—Houshi…—Kagome tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo por no largar una carcajada al recordar ese suceso, sin duda no lo olvidaría nunca ya que le resultó de lo más divertido. Pero por la cara de su esposo asumió que él no le hallaba gracia al asunto pero tampoco haría nada contra Houshi si no quería terminar en el piso, pensó.

—¿En serio? Eso sí que es gracioso.

—Muy gracioso. —Replicó Hanako.

—Enano de….

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó con Rin? —preguntó Kagome para no perder el hilo de lo de Jaken y para darle un respiro a su esposo. Cuando los youkais dejaron de reírse continuaron con su relato.

—La señora Rin quería hacer una excursión por la parte norte del castillo donde habitan diferentes especies de youkais.

—¿La señora Rin?

—Ah, sí.., sobre eso —carraspeó la youkai buscando las palabras adecuadas. Debían explicarles ese pequeño e importante detalle. —Rin ahora es… La señora del palacio. Es la compañera del amo. —Soltó sin más.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamaron Kagome e Inuyasha al unísono.

—¿Rin ahora es mi tía? ¡GENIAL!

—Houshi por favor. ¿Cómo es eso? Explíquenos por favor. —pidió sentándose para escuchar atenta el relato de ellos.

Ellos se miraron en confusión.

—Bueno no hay mucho que explicar, ellos pues…

—Ni siquiera nosotros sabemos cómo sucedió. El amo es muy reservado.. —admitió mirándolos fijamente— un día estaba con ella y al siguiente se iba a explorar sus dominios. Luego volvía por un par de días más y así. No pasaban mucho tiempo juntos realmente.

—Luego percibimos que la esencia de la señora estaba mezclada y…

—¡Ese idiota! —se levantó de su asiento indignado con la mano en la empuñadura de su espalda como si tuviera en frente a su objetivo. Kagome se levantó con él. —Como se atrevió a jugar con Rin de esa forma.

—Tranquilízate Inuyasha.

—¿Jugar? El amo quiere de verdad a la señora —dijo convencido. —Jamás lo había visto tan embelesado con ninguna otra hembra. Eso puedo asegurárselo, príncipe. —Inuyasha resopló molesto y Kagome lo miró enternecida por sus palabras.

—Cuanto me alegra oírlo.

—Pff… yo no estoy tan seguro. —Kagome roló los ojos.

—Es cierto príncipe Inuyasha. El amo fue quien la escogió de compañera, y se torna muy posesivo cuando algún macho se le acerca, la cuida como si fuera su tesoro más preciado. —Confesó con una leve sonrisa.

—La señora es su tesoro más preciado, Hanako.

—Y les puedo asegurar que Sesshomaru es lo que Rin más ama en la vida. —Dijo Kagome en complicidad con la youkai quien conocía de sobra los sentimientos de su amiga— ¡que emoción, Dios mío! ¿Y cuándo es la boda? ¿habrá una, verdad?

—Amm… pues…

—Supongo que ese idiota se hará cargo y le hará al menos una fiesta por su unión. —

—Sí, sí. Es solo que…—titubeó— resulta que la señora no… está del todo bien. —El general Daiki vio como fruncían el ceño y miró a su encantadora novia en busca de apoyo. En cuanto se encontró con sus bellos ojos lila pudo ver la determinación de esta, quien solo asintió para que continuara: —no sabemos bien que es lo que tiene, pero no es algo para nada bueno. —Dijo seriamente mirándolos a ambos.

—Cariño puedes ir a buscar las hierbas que te pedí. Me está doliendo un poco la cabeza y no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo —pidió dulcemente a su hijo quien asintió y se marchó sin chistar. —Gracias —le gritó cuando ya iba llegando y mascullaba cosas inentendibles. —Daiki continúa por favor. —Suplicó Kagome, no quería que su cachorro volviera y pudiera oír algo de lo que hablarían.

—Seré directo. La señora huele a muerte y no sabemos que está consumiendo su vida pero no creemos que le quede mucho tiempo. Estamos buscando al responsable por eso vinimos a acudir a ustedes por ayuda. —Detalló lo más que pudo.

—Demonios —masculló Inuyasha. Miró a su esposa quien tenía una mirada triste y ausente, tocó su hombro para confortarla pero ella parecía ida, con sus bellos ojos chocolate aguados por las lágrimas. Y como un flash la conversación que tuvieron aquel día le vino a la mente. El día en que descubrieron que el aroma de Rin había cambiado y que estaba muriendo poco a poco.

«—¿No estarás equivocado? ¡Contesta por favor!—»

«—¡No hay ningún error! Estoy seguro. Es el olor a muerte—»

De solo recordar aquel día le revolvía el estómago. La tensión de saber la verdad, el deber de confesarle todo a la tutora de la joven y los sollozos desconsolados de su esposa quien seguía en una especie de trance, era lo más desesperante que había experimentado.

—¿Kagome?

Nada. No pronunciaba ni una palabra.

—¿Señora Kagome? ¿Se encuentra bien? —la voz de Hanako la hizo volver un poco en sí y asintió una vez. —¿necesita algo? ¿La puedo ayudar? — Kagome negó.

—No gracias —susurró. Una traicionera lágrima logró escapar de su ojo derecho. —E-estoy bien. —suspiró. —Debemos buscar pronto una solución. Antes de que sea tarde. —Se puso de pie con la ayuda de Hanako a quien le sonrió con dulzura a modo de agradecimiento. Todos asintieron de acuerdo con la sacerdotisa.

—Creo que sé dónde podemos hallar respuestas sobre esto. ¿No es así Daiki?

—Así es. Pero necesitaremos de su apoyo, a eso vinimos.

—Cuentan con nosotros para lo que necesiten —dijo firme tocando su abultado vientre maternalmente.

—¿Y mi voz no cuenta? —preguntó ofendido al sentirse fuera de la conversación.

—¡¿quieres salvar a Rin o no?! deja de decir tonterías y ponte a ayudar.

—Está bien —se quejó como un niño pequeño. —Pero ustedes —señaló a los youkais— deben explicarnos detalladamente que planean. Deberemos de confiar entre nosotros si vamos hacer esto juntos. —Ambos youkais se miraron y asintieron de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto, príncipe.

—Feh…

—Tendremos que salir hoy mismo. No hay tiempo que perder. —Daiki acarició su cabello para luego asentir.

—¡Madre! —Houshi llegó con las hierbas que su madre le había pedido— ¿Qué te sucede? Estas pálida. —Kagome le regaló su mejor sonrisa para no preocuparlo. Debían ser discretos.

:::

Rin despertó haciendo un mohín por la leve luz mañanera que alumbraba de lleno en su rostro. El cuerpo le dolía horriblemente y el ardor en su cuello era diez veces más molesto que antes.

De pronto lo recordó todo…

Se levantó rápidamente del futón buscando alguna señal de Sesshomaru pero no había nada a su lado excepto por el grueso edredón que cubría parte de su desnudez. Se tapó más con este por las dudas de que algunos de los sirvientes entraran y se levantó rumbo a la tina enredándolo en su cuerpo. Caminó lo más rápido que el dolor en su entrepierna le permitía y al entrar al tocador se miró en el espejo la zona que evidenciaba que le pertenecía solo a su señor. La pequeña luna menguante tenía apenas un color más oscuro que el de su piel, sonrió levemente. Si se trataba de un sueño no quería ser despertada por nada del mundo, se dijo.

Todo había sido perfecto.

Suspiró y sin borrar su sonrisa caminó hasta la tina donde borraría el sudor de su cuerpo y cabello, para sustituirlo por la delicada fragancia del jazmín y de otras esencias. No podía sacar de su mente cada beso, rose y embestida, pensó sonrojada. Ahogando gemidos melodiosos y jadeos excitantes en la garganta del otro. Había sido tal y como lo soñó y con el hombre que amaba, se dijo corriendo la cortina de seda de la tina ensimismada.

—¡Lo siento, no sabía que estaba aquí! —dijo cuando vio a Sesshomaru sentado enjabonándose su torso fuerte y fornido. Desvió el rostro sonrojada recordando lo bien que se veía desnudo y lo maravilloso que era acariciar y besar su aterciopelada piel —. Disculpe..

—Ven aquí.

Le hizo lugar para que se acomodara, ella se puso a su lado pero él la detuvo.

—Aquí. —Señaló su regazo y ella se sonrojó abochornada al descubrir sus intenciones. Pero de igual modo obedeció sin chistar. Al colocarse encima de él sus ojos se encontraron y pudo percibir un tinte pícaro que jamás creyó ver en él. Lo besó tiernamente y susurró contra sus labios:

—No sabía que estaba aquí.

—Estaba esperándote.

A Rin se le puso la piel de gallina al oír su tono sugerente. Podía llegar a ser muy tierno y sensual cuando quería —muy a su modo— y eso le encantaba. Le gustaba mucho lo que habían hecho la noche anterior, y no se conformaba con una sola vez.

La gravedad terminó de hacer su trabajo cuando su interior recibió el miembro de Sesshomaru gustoso después de que la colocara sobre sí. La deslizó suavemente hasta encajarla en su totalidad y comenzar con el vaivén. Primero lento y luego cada vez más rápido.

—Ah...

—Hmn…

Rin besó los suaves labios de Sesshomaru con dulzura y este le correspondió al instante profundizando la caricia y ahogando gemidos en el proceso.

Rin quería decirle que lo amaba pero no se atrevió, lo haría en otro momento, por ahora disfrutaría en el cielo las veces que él la tomara. Ya era completamente suya y nada cambiaria eso. Era su compañera, su esposa, su pertenencia y nada ni nadie podría cambiar eso.

Sesshomaru recargó a Rin en su pecho para que descansara mientras la envolvía protectoramente atrayéndola para embriagarse con el perfume de su cabellera azabache. Rin sonrió complacida y se dejó llevar por sus caricias mientras enjabonaba los fuertes brazos de su ahora formal esposo.

—A partir de ahora me llamaras solo por mi nombre.

:::

—¿Están seguros de que es aquí?

—S-si príncipe…

—Aquí no hay vida —replicó— hay un fuerte hedor a cadáveres en descomposición —dijo tapándose la nariz con el brazo, para proteger su sensibilidad.

—No puede ser, Daiki. ¡Esto no es cierto! ¡Es esa asquerosa cosa verde de nuevo! —corrió hacia el cadáver de un hombre que yacía muerto desde hace varios días. Estaba boca abajo y de sus labios brotaba la misma sustancia que Rin vomitaba. Hizo una mueca de horror y repulsión al ver esa escena pero sobre todo temió enormemente por su amiga.

—Calma Hanako, no grites. —Susurró levantándola del suelo para apartarla del cadáver— no te atrevas a tocarlo —advirtió sintiendo lo mismo que ella.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —un ser de dos metros con un enorme katana que se veía bastante peligrosa apareció enfrente de ellos. A juzgar por su rostro no estaba para nada a gusto de que estuvieran ahí. —¿Y bien?

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Acaso eres el responsable de esta mortandad? —preguntó Inuyasha desafiándolo con la mirada. —Un momento tu… eres un hanyou…—miró al individuo completamente sorprendido. Tenía su olor, era un mitad demonio justo como él pero no supo identificar a cual raza pertenecía, quizá era un demonio ciervo o visón por los enormes cuernos que sobresalían de su cabeza.

—¡Impostores! —gritó el individuo a todo pulmón. —Pagaran el haber venido a estas tierras sin autorización solo a causar más daño. —Exclamó, de pronto una tropa compuesta de hombres humanos comenzó hacerse visible atrás del semi demonio. —Les daré la oportunidad de que se marchen ahora mismo sino morirán a sangre fría. —Advirtió amenazante.

—¡Tu no me das órdenes a mí! ¿Oíste? Ahora veras. —Desenvainó a su Tessaiga listo para luchar cuando junto con el apoyo de Daiki quien desenvaino su propia espada. Pero antes de que siquiera pensaran en atacar Hanako se interpuso:

—¡Basta! No empeoren las cosas. Peleando no vamos a conseguir nada más que desastre y no estoy dispuesta a permitir que algo malo le suceda a Rin por culpa de un par de insensatos como ustedes..

—¿Rin?

Se sorprendieron cuando el individuo nombró a la chica como si la conociera de hace mucho. Entre todos intercambiaron miradas confusas, y luego de un rato Hanako hablo:

—¿Conoce a Rin, señor? —preguntó con cautela.

—Es mi amiga.

La sorpresa se hizo presente en el rostro del grupo. Menos en el de Hananko que ya se imaginaba que Rin debía tener a algunos amigos en la aldea que solía visitar.

—¿Cuál es su nombre..? —preguntó acercándose a él lentamente, con algo de temor. No podía fiarse de un desconocido más allá de que fuera amigo de su amiga. El hombre cambió su semblante hostil por uno mucho más relajado y les hizo señas a sus hombres de que no atacaran, carraspeó antes de responder:

—Mi nombre es Musso —dijo ecuánime— y les exijo saber ahora mismo, que es lo que le ocurre a Rin —demandó. Se quedaron callados hasta que después de un largo rato Hanako decidió hablar nuevamente para decirle la verdad:

—Musso-sama, Rin está muriendo —susurró en voz baja.

* * *

 **Holaaaa a todos/as!**

Como están bellezas! :D

Aquí **Abigz** se reporta con un nuevo capítulo cargado de drama y tensión ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¿Algo? ¿No tanto? Díganmelo con un review ;)

Y OMG! ¿Qué les pareció EL LEMON? Sienten que le faltó algo, está muy empalagoso? Soy novata como bien saben y necesito seguir trabajando arduamente en mis escritos. No sé ustedes pero al menos yo me sentí satisfecha, ya que al ser el primero que escribo (y como quisiera que fuera el ultimo pero no creo XD) lo sentí mmm… no sé, demasiado caliente… *-* jajajajajajajaja

Pero esa es la idea: subirles la temperatura. Si no lo hice espero que al menos se hayan mojado aunque sea un poquito jajaja :p

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, son muy importantes para todo escritor y les juro que no muerdo…

Quiero agradecer especialmente a mi amiga **Kaitou Lucifer** quien me aconsejó y me apoyó con algunos tips sobre este tema candente y más en la confianza que debo tenerme como escritora. Escribir no es nada fácil pero con amigas como tú y también mi querida **frutadragon 34,** (quien estuvo siempre conmigo desde un principio apoyándome (: ) todo se puede lograr.

Gracias a ambas, las amoooo!

Sin más que agregar me despido muy contenta de seguir con esta historia, la cual me ha hecho algo famosa en Ff jijijijij y la cual está a nada de terminar.

Así es. Destinos Cruzados está en sus etapas finales y ya pronto sabremos qué ocurrirá con nuestra amada parejita.

Me despido chickis, no sin antes recordarles lo mucho que las amo! Gracias x los hermosos reviews del capítulo pasado, me alegra haberles subido un poco la temperatura con esos intentos de lemons jajaja XD

Nos leemos

Abigz…


	8. Posible ¿cura?

**Capítulo 8:** **Posible ¿cura?**

—No comprendo del todo —musitó recorriéndolos a cada uno con una calculadora mirada—. Dicen que a Rin no le queda mucho tiempo de vida ¿pero vienen a encontrar aquí alguna solución?

—Permítame darle una explicación, Musso-sama—dijo la youkai viendo de reojo a su novio—. Esto es algo… bastante complicado. Rin estuvo sintiéndose paulatinamente mal hasta que descubrimos que su aroma cambió. No fue solo hasta que el amo la tomó como compañera que supimos la verdad.

—Por eso necesitamos que nos ayude—. Rogó Kagome con los ojos brillantes.

Musso miró de reojo a la sacerdotisa y luego a su abultado vientre. Miró a Inuyasha y le dedicó una mirada fría que fue correspondida con desafió.

—Hanako y Daiki fueron a buscarnos y nos dijeron que podríamos hallar respuestas aquí sobre lo que le pasa a Rin. Ella pasó mucho tiempo aquí y ellos dicen que usted puede curar lo que padece.

—¿Y cómo sé si están diciendo la verdad? Además no veo como podría saber lo que le pasa solo porque venía asistirnos con hierbas y a tomar el té. Nunca noté cambios en su salud.

—Por favor.. —rogó Hanako un tanto alarmada por la desconfianza del hombre—. No lo molestaríamos, sino creyera que aquí podríamos salvarla. Usted sabe de esto Rin me contó que sus padres… murieron a manos de youkais lagartos.

Hanako miró alrededor de la cueva donde estaban, la historia que el joven hanyou les había contado era sorprendente, trágica y muy triste. Lo que Daiki le había dicho el día que descubrió la verdad sobre Haruka, se quedó de piedra. Pero nada superaba el ver con sus propios ojos como los humanos estaban siendo exterminados. La aldea en la que se encontraban había sobrevivo gracias a que Musso había protegido a la mayoría de sus habitantes, sino ahora la raza humana estaría ya casi extinta de tanta masacre en otras aldeas que no pudieron sobrevivir, pensó angustiada.

—Nosotros desconocíamos lo que estaba ocurriendo con los humanos, sino fuera porque los youkais fueron a nuestra aldea a informárnoslo. La nuestra se encuentra bien. Por ahora—. Dijo Kagome con preocupación.

—Me alegro —dijo con ironía— pero eso no les ayuda a los refugiados a calmarse ¿Qué no ven lo mal que la estamos pasando? Tuvieron suerte de que los lagartos no percibieran su olor, de lo contrario estarían formando pila en nuestros difuntos—. Comentó con amargura.

—No imagino lo que siente, Musso—. Dijo Daiki, Musso resopló.

—No, la verdad que no tienen idea de todo lo que hemos tenido que sufrir —suspiró con tristeza—. Y todo lo que tuvimos que hacer para sobrevivir. Y aún el peligro sigue afuera. Lo que les pasó a mis padres no tiene punto de comparación, con la rebelión que se ha desatado, hoy estamos quizá mañana aparezcamos muertos y escupiendo esa asquerosa breva verde.

—Habíamos oído que muchas aldeas humanas han sido extintas por causa de una extraña pasta verde. A mi esposo, a mí nos llamaron para atender dicho asunto, pero nada pudimos hacer al llegar y encontrarnos con pilas de cadáveres que choreaban esa pasta por los orificios —hizo una mueca de horror y asco—. Luego de unos meses no supimos más del tema porque no volvieron a requerir de nuestra ayuda. Ahora entiendo porque —Suspiró—. Tenemos suerte de que aún no hayan atacado nuestra aldea.

—Estamos preocupados por Rin. —dijo Inuyasha desviando la mirada y conversación. Debía infundirle tranquilidad a su esposa— por eso es que vinimos, ellos creen que tú sabes cómo combatir esta plaga. Pero antes debes decirnos de que se trata todo esta sandez—. Señaló a Musso. El susodicho resopló.

—Es veneno de lagarto, príncipe Inuyasha. De eso si estamos al tanto al igual de quien es el responsable de todo esto.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué dijiste?

—Como lo oye. De hecho la conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. —Daiki suspiró—. Es la Lady de las tierras del sur. Única hija y ama total del ejército sureño, incluyendo los sirvientes y esclavos que pertenecían a su tío, el hermano de su padre, quien murió sospechosamente. Su nombre es Haruka y es la youkai más peligrosa de toda la región. Esta cegada por obtener poder y aborrece a los humanos tanto como el amo lo hacía hace un tiempo. La única diferencia es que el amo mataba cuando se interponían en su camino no por mero placer o diversión como es el caso de la Lady.

—Es una mujer sádica y enferma —escupió Hanako con rencor— utiliza sus…'atributos' para atraer a los hombres y hacer con ellos lo que le plazca. Si son youkais los usa para quedarse con sus tierras y riquezas y si son humanos pues… ya deben imaginarse que les hace—. Murmuró. Los demás escuchaban atentamente el relato que ambos contaban, sobre todo Musso, quien no ocultó su interés en el tema.

—Eso ya lo sé, solo miren lo que le ha hecho a nuestra aldea —señaló con su cabeza el lugar desolado como si una guerra acabara de estallar ahí. Había sucedido tan rápido que los habitantes no tuvieron el tiempo suficiente de prepararse para combatir, eso les costó centenares de vidas. —Perdimos a nuestros seres queridos. Solo sobrevivimos un puñado que lucha por existir día a día. Hay niños también y debemos luchar por su seguridad ya que el futuro será muy incierto para todos a partir de ahora.

—Musso-sama —habló Daiki— nosotros vinimos a buscar una solución. Sabemos que la señora ejercía labores de sacerdotisa aquí en esta aldea, por lo que supusimos que ustedes, sus amigos, podrían ayudarnos a descubrir que le ocurría. Son humanos después de todo y ella debió contarles algo ¿no? la señora Kagome y el príncipe Inuyasha no tienen idea de lo que le sucede. Solo saben lo mismo que nosotros que está muriendo y ya.

—Lo siento, pero yo tampoco lo sé —se encogió de hombros—. Lo único que sé es que su aroma cambió repentinamente de un día para el otro y le pertenecía al youkay al que le sirven. No sé más.

—Entonces ¿no percibió el olor a muerte que emanaba? Es extraño porque usted es un hanyou.

—Solo percibí su condición mediante una hormona que ella despedía.

—¿Una hormona? ¿Cuál?

Suspiró— ella no tenía aroma porque lo escondía, solo pude averiguar su condición porque para los youkais o hanyous es muy conocida dicha mezcla de esencias. Es cuando se encuentra el compañero de toda la vida —Hanako se sonrojó cuando los señaló a ambos, ellos habían terminado juntos pero sin saber que se trataba de algo genético o algo que estaba predestinado a pasar. Musso continuó:—. A veces es solo el destino de dos personas que deben estar juntas. Como la leyenda del hilo rojo.

—¿El hilo rojo? ¡Yo conozco esa historia! —Kagome juntó sus manos como si acabara de ver un animal maravilloso y único en el mundo—. Mi madre solía contarnos a mí y a mi hermano historias sobre personas que afrontaban diferentes situaciones para concretar su amor y que a pesar de los obstáculos el hilo rojo del destino siempre cumplía su función de juntarlos. Esa era su voluntad.

—¿Juntarlos? ¿Cómo?

—Por medio de un vínculo que es eterno— afirmó segura.

—Que tierno Pero ¿si uno de los dos fallece o abandona al otro? —preguntó interesada. Kagome sonrió ignorando el resoplido de fastidio que Inuyasha dejó escapar a propósito para dar a conocer su desagrado por tales cursilerías, según él—. No creo que el destino junte a dos personas que no son el uno para el otro. Los que poseen ese 'destino' no pueden escapar de él.

—No, claro que no —intercedió Musso—. El destino solo junta a las personas que deben estar unidas para siempre. No sé cómo funciona, solo sé que el hilo rojo del destino se encarga de que dicha unión perdure para siempre ya que, como la leyenda lo explica, el hilo nunca se rompe.

—Por eso junta a las personas indicadas y ni la muerte puede separarlas —completó Kagome—. ¿No es así Musso?

—En efecto. Así es.

—Sería muy bueno que el amo y la señora estuvieran destinados a estar juntos ¿no lo creen?

—Sí —dijeron las mujeres al unísono. Musso recordó algo de pronto.

—Yo le obsequié a Rin un brazalete que representaba la leyenda. Los mercaderes me dijeron que tenía poderes de protección, y que sacaría tarde o temprano a relucir el destino de ella como el de su «pareja», quien sea que fuera, pensé en su momento—. Se encogió de hombros. Inuyasha rodó los ojos ante los suspiros femeninos.

—Pues yo no creo en esas patrañas. Como dijo el cuernudo —señaló a Musso quien le devolvió una mirada glacial que le hizo recordar la de su propio hermano— es una leyenda y nada más. No vamos a dejar vida de Rin en manos de un cuento barato o peor, de un brazalete —masculló haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos— así que será mejor que piensen en algo pronto por que el tiempo se nos acaba—. Miró distraídamente a Daiki quien parecía estar meditando en algún descubrimiento.

—Inuyasha, ¡eres tan idiota! Estamos intentando ayudar

—Pues no parece —le dijo con indiferencia. Su mujer negó con la cabeza, deseó de todo corazón mandarlo al piso una y otra vez por bruto. Pero lo más importante ahora no era la inmadurez de su marido. Resopló, luego se las cobraría.

—Para su información, príncipe Inuyasha, ese «cuento barato» como usted lo llama, podría ser la solución al problema de Rin. Tendría mucha lógica ero dudo que alguien tan temperamental y primitivo como usted pueda diferenciar la realidad de la fantasía. Con todo respeto, usted no sabe nada de nuestras costumbres mucho menos de leyendas que llevan haciendo mella en nuestra cultura hace siglos.

—¿Y que eres tú, un erudito? Yo también he vivido desde hace siglos, toro creído.

—¡Inuyasha! —gruñó Kagome.

—¡Keh! —replicó.

—Perdón por forzar su minúscula capacidad de pensar, príncipe de los perros —escupió lo último poniendo furioso a Inuyasha como pocas veces lo había estado, apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos rechinar —a diferencia de usted, yo pienso antes de actuar por impulso. En teoría tengo dotes de erudito cosa que usted jamás lograría ni por asomo —todos tuvieron que contener el asombro que las palabras de Musso les provocó, incluyendo a Kagome. Inuyasha estaba realmente ofendido con lo de 'príncipe de los perros'. Sentía una pizca de orgullo cada vez que los youkais sirvientes de Sesshomaru lo llamaban príncipe. Pero el sujeto frente suyo que lo llamó casi directamente 'descerebrado' hizo que su furia se encendiera hasta el punto de querer arrancarle los cuernos con su Tessaiga.

—Insolente, ¡NADIE ME LLAMA PERRO Y VIVE….

—Abajo —dijo tranquilamente Kagome ignorando completamente los reclamos de su esposo, los cuales cesaron bajo la amenaza de mandarlo nuevamente al suelo.

—Musso-sama, ¿podría acompañarnos al castillo del Oeste? por favor es urgente —Daiki omitió divertido el pleito del matrimonio, no deseaba obtener una negativa por parte del hanyou toro—. No sabemos cuánto tiempo le queda a la señora Rin.

—No entiendo cómo puedo ayudarles yo…

—¿Musso? —giró la cabeza hacia la suave voz que le llamó. La pequeña que se acercaba corriendo con semblante preocupado hasta él.

—¿Mei? ¿Qué haces aquí? —la tomó en brazos—. Deberías estar en el refugio es peligroso.

—Lo sé. Pero no pude evitar escuchar lo que hablaban y decidí intervenir. Debes ir con ellos, Rin te necesita —le susurró al oído. Tomó aire y lo miró a los ojos—. Por favor.

—No sé —confesó— no sé qué hacer Mei..—. Mei le sonrió.

—Solo cree en ti, si puedes. Además ya pasaste por esta situación ¿recuerdas? solo no dejes que el miedo te venza. Eres la única esperanza de Rin—. Suplicó con ojos brillantes, Musso tuvo ganas de besarla y abrazarla pues amaba a esa pequeña como si fuera su hija.

—Hhm —miró a los presentes. A juzgar por sus rostros parecían iluminados por la esperanza de que aceptaría. Suspiró —está bien—dijo. La pequeña se aferró a su cuello feliz de escuchar aquellas palabras. 'Gracias' susurró para luego depositar un cálido beso en la mejilla masculina.

—Nos alegra saber que va ayudarnos Musso -sama, en…

—No tan rápido, quiero saber porque vinieron a buscarme precisamente a mí. ¿Cómo saben que yo puedo hacer algo por Rin? —los miró fijamente. Después de unos minutos Daiki asintió mirando en dirección donde se encontraba su novia. Esta solo lo miró y dio un paso adelante.

—Yo soy la nana de Rin y ella… me contó en alguna ocasión como fue que perdió a sus padres —Musso la miró asombrado pero no la interrumpió— fueron los sirvientes de Haruka los que los asesinaron ¿verdad?—. Murmuró. No sabía cómo tratar aquel tema tan delicado para el medio demonio toro pero ya no podía seguirlo evitando. Musso suspiró desviando la vista de la youkai.

—Así es.

—Debió ser muy duro para usted. Perder a sus padres,… lo único que tenía —habló Kagome.

—Lo fue —musitó sintiendo un sabor amargo nacerle en la boca del estómago—. Por años intenté guardar toda la rabia y dolor que me consumían. Pero lo que hicieron esos malditos con esta —señaló el lugar devastado. Parecía que un tornado había pasado y arrasado con todo lo que respirara —y muchas otras aldeas fue…demasiado. Me arrebataron a la única familia que tenía, mí…—murmuró casi inaudiblemente. Mei se puso a llorar de repente en el fornido pecho masculino mientras Musso la consolaba acariciándole el cabello. El asombro de todos era evidente —. Abuela.

—¡Dios mío! —Exclamó Hanako tapándose la boca con su mano.

—Rin se pondrá muy triste cuando sepa que la señora Saori se ha ido —sorbió limpiándose las lágrimas— éramos muy amigas de ella— lloró. Era demasiado, muchas personas inocentes habían muerto a causa de esos lagartos envenenados—. No saben todas las cosas que pasamos, a cuantos seres queridos perdimos de un día para el otro, fue horripilante y… traumático.

—Deberían estar cuidando su aldea. Sí aún no la han atacado en un par de días lo harán, se los aseguro—. Los demás intercambiaron miradas.

—Quieren extinguir a los humanos, pero ¿Por qué?

Musso sonrió.

—Ustedes me dijeron que son sirvientes de Lord Sesshomaru ¿no es así? —miró a la pareja de youkais quienes asintieron en respuesta—. Deberían conocer el motivo ¿o no?

—Deberíamos pero no lo sabemos señor— confesó apenada.

—Porque estaba enamorada de su padre, Lord Inu no Taisho—. La cara de los presentes sobre todo la de Inuyasha casi le saca una carcajada.

—Mi…¿mi padre?

Simplemente asintió —Haruka creyó que se quedaría con él y seria la lady del Oeste. Se equivocó. Él solo amó a una sola mujer, una humana. Por eso es que los odia y desea extinguirlos, será mejor que te cuides la espalda principito, si te descubre serás su objetivo más apasionado —explicó—. Y luego lo será tu familia.

:::

—¿Mi lady?

—Hhn —se removió entre las sabanas. La sirvienta le descubrió el rostro.

—Ya es hora de levantarse, mi lady. La mañana esta hermosa—. Hizo un mohín de incomodidad. Abrió las ventanas y los rayos del sol que se colaban la golpearon quedito en el rostro. Se revolvió entre el grueso edredón y se levantó quitándolo de encima.

—¿Akira?  
La aludida volteó dando un leve respingó. Rin no comprendió el comportamiento de su amiga youkai hasta que bajó la vista adormilada y somnolienta hasta su cuerpo desnudo.

—¡Dios! ¡Lo siento Akira! —se hizo un ovillo totalmente avergonzada, sintiendo un calor abrazar sus mejillas.

—No se preocupe —sonrió condescendiente—. Supongo que el amo Sesshomaru no le importará que baje en un rato más.

Su rostro no podía estar más rojo de la pena. Con movimientos torpes se cubrió por completo ante la divertida mirada de Akira.

—¿Quiere que le prepare su baño señora?

—P-por favor Akira. Y no olvides las esencias, necesito quitarme el sudor que tengo en todo el cuerpo —dijo tímidamente. Akira sonrió maternalmente.

—Me imagino. El amo es un macho muy varonil. Muchas sirvientas comentaban que no muchas le siguieron el ritmo hasta terminar —negó con la cabeza y a Rin se le subieron los colores al rostro—. Usted sí que es fuerte mi lady.

—¡Akira basta!

—Lo siento —rio.

Rin suspiró y se levantó de la cama enredada en el edredón con la idea de bañarse y bajar a desayunar. La entrepierna le dolía horrores. Sentía como si agujas se le hubieran clavado ferozmente mientras dormía y en vez de caminar, cojeaba.

—No digas nada —le advirtió a Akira quien reprimía con poco éxito una carcajada. La youkai obedeció y le ayudó a asearse para bajar al salón donde estaba Sesshomaru y los lores—. ¿Sesshomaru esta abajo con los lores?

—Así es.

—Será mejor que me apresure, no quiero hacerlo esperar más, sé que odia esperar —dijo con una tierna sonrisa a la youkai. Asintió.

—La acompaño, mi señora. No se preocupe por su cojera, los lores se darán cuenta de que ha sido su primera vez—. Rin quiso que la tierra se la tragará, aunque sabía que cuando esto pasara todos los youkais del castillo lo sabrían al dirigirle miradas demasiado dicientes. Pero nunca creyó que sería tan difícil y sobre todo tan vergonzoso.

—¡Akira! Vamos, que muero de hambre—. Se abrazó a su estómago para acallar los rugidos. Akira soltó una risita y la acompañó fuera de la habitación.

—Me alegro mucho por usted, milady.

—¿A qué te refieres, Akira?

—A que el amo y usted estén juntos formalmente. Sé cuánto lo esperaba y cuanto quiere al amo, señor—. Dijo con sinceridad. Rin le sonrió de forma tierna.

—Gracias, también estoy muy feliz y tu… eres una gran amiga. —Le regaló un efusivo abrazo que sorprendió a Akira pero que no tardó en corresponder—. Vámonos que a Sesshomaru no le gusta esperar.

—Andando.

Ya abajo los lores estaban esperándola para empezar a desayunar y no más puso un pie en el salón los youkais dejaron de hablarle a Sesshomaru para centrar toda su atención en ella. Tragó débilmente en seco y se sentó en el lugar de siempre, que ahora le correspondía: a la derecha del Daiyoukai.

—Bu-buenos días —saludó con timidez y agachando la cabeza, miró a Sesshomaru en busca de apoyo pero este solo la miró fugazmente por el rabillo del ojo y posó su atención en los lores, quienes los miraban de hito en hito curiosos.

—¿Cómo amaneció milady? —preguntó con una amable sonrisa el lord del Norte, Rin respingó antes de contestar un inaudible 'bien'

—Kazuo….—su compañero hizo una seña de que cerrara la boca—. Buenos días Lady Rin, pensábamos que nos acompañaría a desayunar.

—Lamento mi demora, estuve tomando un baño y suelo olvidarme del mundo cuando estoy relajada —rio más tranquila— ¿ustedes como amanecieron?—. Se hizo a un lado mientras le servían su desayuno, Ren tomó un poco de su té verde antes de responder.

—Excelente —respondió—. Aquí me siento como en casa.

—Concuerdo —intervino el otro lord— estos días me recordaron a cuando Inu Taisho vivía y solía recibirnos luego de una dura batalla en su castillo con un banquete para celebrar nuestra victoria, bueno —se encogió de hombros con orgullo—. Una de las tantas ¡qué tiempos!

—¡Oh! Estoy segura que el señor Inu no Taisho era igual de fuerte que… —corrigió—. Sesshomaru.

El aludido solo la miró fugazmente para retomar tranquilamente sus alimentos, mientras que lord Kasuo le enseñaba una retorcida sonrisa divertida a la vez que asentía.

—Estoy de acuerdo, Sesshomaru superó con creces a Inu no Taisho y gobierna con el mismo sentido de justicia que él —dijo Ren encogiéndose levemente de hombros—. Supongo que los genes tienen mucho que ver.

—No es lo único en lo que los genes han intervenido—. Dijo Kazuo señalando a Rin con un gesto antes de darle un sorbo a su té; Rin comprendió y su boca formó una perfecta 'o'; enrojeció al instante. Sesshomaru solo resopló imperceptiblemente, Kazuo era un gran aliado sin mencionar lo fuerte que era en batalla, tenía de ser necesario sino ya hubiera acabado con él hace mucho tiempo por sus importunaciones e ironías. El lord no era alguien a quien le gustase el humor, menos si tenía que ver con sus asuntos personales.

—Deja de incomodarla, hombre—dijo Ren nervioso—. Ya debemos regresar así que no demores sino quieres que Kira se enfade contigo de nuevo.

—¿Se van, tan pronto?

—Lo sé mi lady, pero tenemos asuntos que atender en nuestras respectivas tierras —dijo Kazuo con un seriedad que llamó la atención de todos, entrelazando sus dedos a la altura de la barbilla. —No queremos que el lord del castillo termine hartándose de nuestra presencia. Será mejor partir hoy mismo—. Dejó escapar una risita, era obvio que solo fingía su pomposidad hasta que ya no pudo seguir aguantando más y se tuvo que tapar la boca para evitar reír sonoramente; Rin dejó escapar una risilla contagiada del buen humor de ese hombre, mientras que Ren solo roló los ojos y Sesshomaru seguía igual.

—Este hombre es insufrible —Ren negó—. Tranquilos. Hoy mismo me lo llevo.

—Relájate muchachito —dijo despreocupado—. A menos que quieras tener arrugas tan pronto.

Ren lo miró con cara de pocos amigos y contraatacó:

—Ojala nunca sean tan pronunciadas como las tuyas, barbudo inoportuno—. El aludido dejó de reírse y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos. Resopló.

—Al menos yo si tengo… pequeño puberto —dejó escapar una nueva y estruendosa carcajada. Ren sonrió negando de sus palabras— con suerte llegaras a tener a esta belleza a mi edad— dijo acariciándose la barba rojiza como si de una hija se tratara.

—Al menos espero peinármela mejor.

—¿Que dijiste?

—Su visita aquí fue muy grata, en serio —dijo divertida e incrédula, hacia un enorme esfuerzo por no reírse como loca frente a los lores, o más bien frente a Sesshomaru—. ¿Piensan regresar alguna vez?—. Los lores se miraron antes de responder al unísono:

—Por supuesto.

Terminaron de desayunar y luego todos salieron al patio. Iban a mostrarle a Rin la habilidad que cada lord poseía. Ya que ese era su último día de estadía en el imponente castillo del Oeste.

Ninguno quería mencionar lo del aroma de la chica. Ren silenciosamente amenazó a Kazuo de mencionar lo que, obviamente, había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior sino quería que alguna cabeza rodara.

—¡Hame Hazuha!

Un fuego dorado salió de las garras de Ren triturando la verde naturaleza a su paso dejando todo opaco y desértico. Sonrió complacido al ver la cara de asombro de Rin.

—¡Wow! ¡Eso fue increíble, grandioso! —exclamó impresionada. —Podría acabar con un bosque entero, señor Ren ¿no es cierto? —el aludido rio.

—En efecto, señora. No solo con un bosque con todo lo que se encuentre a diez kilómetros de esta técnica la cual llamo fuego dorado.

—¡Oh!

—Fanfarrón —masculló Kazuo. Ren sonrió con sorna.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—¡Nada!

—Hmnp..., Porque no le muestras a Lady tus habilidades —dijo con sarcasmo—. Viejo barbudo escupe lava.

—¡Ok! —escupió una sustancia azul que tiró a Ren al otro lado —ahí están—. Rin corrió en su dirección con la intención de verificar si se encontraba lastimado.

—¿Se encuentra bien lord Ren? ¿Está herido?

—No —se sobó la cabeza —esta me las va pagar Kazuo —murmuró. Se levantó y formó con sus manos ondas rojizas centellantes en dirección de su compañero—. A ver como escapas de esta ¡Daifa!

Las ondas se hacían cada vez más espesas conforme avanzaban con mayor velocidad hacia Kazuo. Este sonrió y desenvainó su espada. La katana era parecida a la Tessaiga de Inuyasha solo que esta no tenía piel en el mango, era completamente de metal. La espada comenzó a absorber satisfactoriamente las ondas ante la atónita mirada del menor.

—Parece que aún te falta mucho que aprender, chico.

—¡Cállate! —gritó exasperado—. Esto aún no termina.

—Yo creo que si —replicó—. No quiero hacer una escena frente a los lores del Oeste. Ya vieron que eres débil.

—Maldito —masculló—. Continuaremos con esto de camino al Norte.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Suena bien.

—¡Eso fue asombroso! —gritó impresionada por las escenas que acababa de presenciar—. Por un momento creí que estaban peleando de verdad pero ¡guau! —exclamó—. Si el señor… digo Sesshomaru estuviera aquí, seguro estaría… a-asombra…—sintió un mareo que no la dejó terminar su frase, luego de eso todo se volvió negro.

—¿Señora Rin? ¿Se encuentra bien?

—S-sí.

—Pues no lo parece —Kazuo tuvo que apresurarse a tomarla antes que su cuerpo se desplomara como un saco de harina al suelo—. ¡Por Kami! ¡¿Qué le ocurre joven Rin?! —pero ella no respondió, solo comenzó a toser más y más fuerte.

—¿Qué es eso? —exclamó al ver que una pasta verde y viscosa salir de la boca y nariz de la joven —¡guardias! —ordenó a los pocos sirvientes de Sesshomaru que estaban presentes en el duelo—. ¡Llamen al lord de inmediato!

—No —susurró Rin.

—Es por su bien mi lady.

—Pero…

—Apártate de ella —un siseó peligroso hizo que se le crisparan los bellos de la nuca—. Ahora.

Sesshomaru vio con extrema frialdad a Ren y este no pudo más que obedecer depositando delicadamente en los brazos fuertes de Sesshomaru a la seminconsciente chica. Ella lo miraba con algo que él lord no supo descifrar, quizá era culpa, pensó. Más él no quitaba sus severas y frias orbes de las de ella, exigiéndole silenciosamente una aplicación.

—Lo siento.

—¿Qué sientes?

—No haberte dicho todo lo que me ocurría. Discúlpame —murmuró.

Sesshomaru afiló su mirada precisamente en una parte de su cuerpo: su cuello. Luego volvió su vista a su rostro.

—Carece de importancia ahora —espetó fríamente—. Aguanta.

Rin no tuvo tiempo de preguntar a qué se refería, ni de musitar palabra alguna, porque lo que hizo Sesshomaru a continuación la dejó sin habla. Sintió un agudo dolor en su cuello, Sesshomaru había hundido su rostro en su cuello, sentía un dolor que se volvía cada vez más desgarrador como si algo le estuviera quemando y consumiendo desde el centro de esa parte. Sus ojos se fueron cerrando lentamente hasta oscurecer casi por completo su visión, solo veía borroso los cabellos platinados de Sesshomaru y la voz de los lores como débiles murmullos, aunque había otra voz aparte de las youkais, una que conocía perfectamente al igual a las otras que la acompañaban 'señor Inuyasha' fue lo último que pensó antes de perder la visión y oír que su pulso se iba extinguiendo.

* * *

¡Hola chicoooos! Disculpen la enorme tardanza, pero les traje un capitulo largo en compensación, y debo decirles que el próximo es el último más el epílogo. ¡Sip! **Destinos Cruzados** está llegando a su fin, déjenme sus reviews para saber que les pareció esta entrega :D

Los quiero ñ.ñ

 **Abigz**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece (por desgracia, Sesshomaru tampoco). Es propiedad exclusiva de Rumiko Takahashi. Solo lo tomo prestado para mi fic. ¡Disfruten!

 **Capítulo beteado por Danperjaz L. J**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 9.** **Posesión**

 **.**

Se levantó del piso que le resultaba bastante incómodo. Entrecerró un poco los ojos con la intensión de ver algo que no sea oscuridad. Nada, no veía absolutamente nada. Levantó su cuerpo con algo de dificultad, dejando escapar un leve quejido por el esfuerzo que hacia al estirar de a poco sus músculos para poder averiguar dónde rayos estaba. Pero lo único que veía era oscuridad, el sentir sus miembros de piedra no ayudaba en nada.

—¿Hola? —Silencio—. ¿Hay alguien aquí? ¿Qué es este lugar? —masculló. Se giró a todos los lados pero no encontró a nadie. Y no sabía si eso le aliviaba o por el contrario era algo para preocuparse—. ¿Dónde estoy?

No sentía ni frio ni calor, nada. Solo una pequeña molestia en su cuello. Inconscientemente llevó su mano hasta la zona y tembló pensando quien la había llevado a ese lugar y para qué. Sintió una pequeña punzada en su cuello que le ardía y no le quedó más que quitar el contacto. Frunció el ceño al sentir que la molestia parecía irse profundizando cada vez más hasta recordar la marca que Sesshomaru había dejado en su delicada piel.

Lo recordó todo.

Recordó que Sesshomaru la tenía cargada entre sus brazos y que súbitamente había enterrado su rostro en su cuello con el fin de inyectarle más veneno. ¿Por qué lo había hecho de nuevo? Ya habían consumado el acto que los unía como compañeros finalmente, no encontraba una razón que justificara su comportamiento. Sabía que el ritual que tenía que cumplirse y aconteció bien para satisfacción de ambos. Sonrió al recordar cómo se sentía estar entre sus fuertes brazos. Habían venido otras veces después de la primera vez que estuvieron así de juntos y para su pena admitía que cada vez le gustaba más hacerlo con él. Suspiró.

Intentó caminar sin tropezar pero no podía dirigir su vista a algún punto que tuviera aunque sea un poco de luz y le mostrará donde carajos estaba.

—¿Sesshomaru? —susurró temerosa; ¿Por qué estaba allí? —¡SESSHOMARU! —lo llamó un par de veces más, al igual que a su nana y al señor Jaken; incluso hasta el general Daiki pero nadie le respondió. Sentía una leve opresión formarse cada vez más en su pecho. ¿Cómo saldría de ahí si ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba? ¡Rayos! Pensó frustrada—. Esto no debe ser algo bueno.

Caminó un par de pasos y luego se detuvo. No estaba segura si seguir caminando, gritando o arrodillarse a golpear el suelo para que así alguien pudiera escucharla. La desesperación era tremenda, frustrante.

Casi tan agobiante como la que sintió en la época en que soñaba con que Sesshomaru regresaría por ella. Y eso jamás pasó. Algo así sentía ahora solo que a diferencia de aquella vez esta situación era más llevadera. Si nadie le contestaba o le hablaba o le explicaba en donde estaba se volvería loca. Podía calcular que había estado fácilmente en ese lugar, tan inhóspito como un desierto a la luz de la luna solo que mucho más oscuro y sin ningún sonido que demostrara que ahí existía vida. Era muy extraño. ¿Quién querría exiliarla de esa forma hasta ese lugar y para qué?

…

—No despierta —comentó una de las yokais que la atendían, estaban preocupadas al ver que la paciente no despertaba y tampoco daba muchas señales de vida, era muy triste para alguien tan joven y bonita como ella, más por todo lo que le quedaba vivir—. No, ya le puse el ungüento y no hay caso. El veneno ha calado profundo en su organismo. Lo siento mucho, mi lord —se disculpó haciendo una reverencia, pero Sesshomaru no estaba dispuesto a ceder. Salvaría la vida de Rin a como diera lugar.

—Arréglalo —exigió con voz glacial y la yokai obedeció inmediatamente. No le gustaba nada que le hablara en aquel tono que le congelaba los huesos y menos cuando no había nada que hacer por la joven. Pero al menos lo intentaría por ella. Para que tuviera aunque sea una pequeña oportunidad más de vivir aunque fuera lejana. Ella y su ayudante continuaron buscando soluciones entre pergaminos y brebajes que se habían dispuesto a preparar mientras Sesshomaru las miraba con su fría y penetrante mirada.

Si no hacían algo por salvarle la vida a Rin ellas tampoco vivirían.

Salió de la habitación para que continuaran con su tarea de 'curanderas' mientras él bajaba para hablar con los lores que habían decidido no irse debido a la situación delicada de Rin. Ellos le comentaron a Sesshomaru que estarían ahí para lo que sea que necesitaran. Y a él simplemente le daba igual, mientras no le estorbaran.

—¿Cómo sigue? —preguntó Ren a Jaken cuando este llegó del cuarto de la chica justo después de Sesshomaru. Sabían que el susodicho no les diría nada así que optaron por preguntarle a su lacayo.

—Igual —contestó apesadumbrado el pequeño sapo verde—. No hay mejoría.

—¿Es verdad? —Jaken asintió.

—Las curanderas no le dan muchas esperanzas —hipeó—. De hecho dicen que tal vez no pase ni esta noche —se largó a llorar desconsoladamente frente a los presentes, ya no podía aguantarse el dolor de saber que estaba perdiendo a Rin. Su pequeña. La mocosa fastidiosa a la que prácticamente había criado y a la que amaba aunque nunca se lo había dicho.

Los lores y Sesshomaru guardaron silencio. Kazuo miró a Sesshomaru con una seriedad poco común y que salía a flote en las situaciones que lo ameritaban como esta.

—¿Sabes quién es el responsable, verdad? —Sesshomaru no contestó sino más bien se quedó callado mirando por la ventana quien sabe que cosa—. Deberías ir por ella….

—Tu no vas a decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer Kazuo —musitó con frialdad sin dejar de ver por el enorme ventanal del ala sur—. Cuida tus palabras sino quieres perder tu lengua.

—¿Estás amenazándome en un momento como este? —preguntó enojado—. Tu mujer está a punto de morir y tú solo…

—¡Kazuo! —Ren lo interrumpió antes de que dijera algo que no era y eso le costara tal vez su vida. no quería imaginar que su amigo muriera a manos de Sesshomaru por eso decidió intervenir antes de que se desatara un pelea letal—. no es el momento para que empieces con tus palabras sueltas. Esto es mucho más grave de lo que pensamos y si no colaboramos con Sesshomaru no le estamos ayudando en nada—. Reprochó fuera de sí y Kazuo solo farfulló algo inentendible. Estaba en desacuerdo con su amigo, pero sabía que lo mejor era no contribuir a que la situación se pusiera más tensa de lo que estaba y a Sesshomaru más furioso y preocupado de lo que se veía. Porque aunque su porte frio mostrara serenidad, ellos sabían que por dentro estaba sufriendo mucho. Aunque no lo demostrara Sesshomaru estaba sufriendo, su semblante estaba más serio que de costumbre y sus ojos tenían un matiz rojizo como avisándole a cualquiera que quisiera acercase un poco a él sufriría las consecuencias. Kazuo y Ren lo comprendían muy bien, cuando un yokai se enamoraba era para todo la vida porque ellos no solían cambiar de personas como los humanos. La marca era un pacto eterno y si alguno de los dos sufría o llegaba a morir el otro se desgarraría por dentro. Lentamente iría perdiendo las ganas de vivir para seguir a su compañero —o compañera—, y seguir por el mismo camino. Siguieron en silencio, todos esperaban noticias de la chica y esperaban que fueran buenas.

Algo que sorprendía mucho a los lores era que Sesshomaru se quedaba a cuidar a su esposa en vez de salir en busca del responsable, quien sea que fuera iba a pagar muy caro haberse metido con la mujer del lord del oeste. Desafiar a Sesshomaru era igual que meterse a una cueva de lobos hambrientos y esperar salir ileso. Una completa estupidez. Había algo que lo retenía aquí, y Kazuo se moría por preguntarle.

Sesshomaru estaba a la expectativa, cuando tuviera la oportunidad acabaría con la inmunda de Haruka que en estos momentos estaba poseyendo a Rin. Sabía que no podía acercarse o la mataría, más bien debía ser más astuto que ella y atacarla cuando no se lo esperara. Pagaría muy caro lo que había estado haciéndole a Rin todo este tiempo. Les había visto la cara a todos —incluyéndolo— al hacer creer que lo que padecía su compañera era una enfermedad, la había estado envenenando todo este tiempo con ese maldito veneno de lagarto que poseía y fabricaba.

Haruka lo había subestimado. Creyó que podría engañarlo por mucho tiempo y salirse con la suya, pero pronto le demostraría lo equivocada que estaba, y lo mucho que pagaría haberse metido con lo que más le importaba en la vida.

Él no perdonaba, no era su estilo ser compasivo siempre y con cualquier individuo. Si podía eliminarlo de la faz de la tierra lo haría ya que esa era su naturaleza. Ser cruel y despiadado. Sobre todo cuando se metían con lo suyo. Y Haruka lo había hecho. Había cruzado aquella línea que nadie había cruzado hasta ahora, Rin. Y eso era motivo más que suficiente para acabar con su pútrida existencia.

Esperaría pacientemente a que Rin despertara. En uno de los lapsos breves en los que la yokai abandonaba su cuerpo. Justo cuando la dejaba entraría a la habitación y la tomaría del cuello. Lo quebraría en miles de pedazos, y luego le inyectaría más de su veneno a Rin para que esta pudiera despertarse curada de una vez por todas. No correría ningún riesgo con su vida. Tampoco le produciría dolor alguno solo sacaría a esa imbécil de las vidas de ambos para siempre.

—¿Sesshomaru? —llamó Kazuo preocupado—. ¿Has oído lo que está ocurriendo en las aldeas humanas? —El yokai lo miró impasible, dándole con eso una negativa como respuesta—. Los humanos están siendo exterminados de forma masiva.

—Y eso me importa porque…

—Vamos, Sesshomaru —dijo incrédulo de lo que oía—. Ellos son parte de tus tierras. De tus dominios, no puedes darles la espalda así como así.

—Lo que les ocurra a los humanos que viven en mis tierras no es mi asunto —Kazuo iba a replicar, pero prefirió quedarse callado, total era inútil.

—Sesshomaru —habló Ren esta vez igual de preocupado que su amigo—. No podemos ignorar lo que les pase. Somos los lores de estos reinos y como tales es nuestro deber velar por las almas que están en nuestros dominios —intentaba razonar con él, pero ese hombre era más frío y duro que una roca—. ¿Qué pensaría Rin si supiera que los suyos están siendo exterminados?

—No la metas en esto —siseó con voz severa. Ren tragó débilmente, pero continuó hablando.

—No deseo hacerte enfadar —aclaró—, pero debes entender que esto le afecta a ella. Según tengo entendido tienes un hermano viviendo en una de las aldeas que limitan con tus tierras.

—Inuyasha sabe defenderse —musitó—, no me necesita en lo absoluto. Además lo que le suceda y a su familia tampoco me incumbe e interesa.

—¡Dios! —Explotó Ren—. ¿Vas a dejar que todos mueran? ¡Son personas inocentes!

—La única persona inocente que me interesa salvar es a Rin —caminó ignorándolos hacia el pasillo que daba a la habitación de la joven—. Todo lo demás carece de importancia para mí.

—¡Bien! —Exclamó Kazuo, estaba muy enfadado con Sesshomaru por su actitud tan frívola hacia los pobres seres humanos que habían tenido la desgracia de vivir aquellas circunstancias—. Ren y yo iremos en su auxilio.

—Hagan lo que quieran —y sin más desapareció por los pasillos. Kazuo resopló sonoramente y se pasó una mano por el rostro exasperado.

—Será mejor que nos vamos pronto así podemos saber si hay aún hay algo que hacer.

—Sí —asintió y siguió a su amigo por la salida para salir del castillo y averiguar quién era el culpable del genocidio.

Ren y Kazuo llegaron a una de las aldeas que habían sido desoladas y destruidas. Se sorprendieron visiblemente por lo que contemplaban. ¿Quién había sido el responsable de esa mortandad? Había cadáveres putrefactos por doquier y todos expulsaban como una especie de sustancia pastosa de color verde por los orificios de la nariz y la boca.

—¿Pero qué demonios? —se acercó a uno de los cadáveres. Lo observó de cerca y confirmó lo que sospechaba—. Haruka.

—¿Qué dijiste, Kazuo?

—Haruka es la responsable de todas estas muertes, Ren —dijo alterado, no podía creer que la lady del sur había llegado hasta esos extremos con tal de conseguir un trono—. Debí sospecharlo desde el momento en que abandonó el palacio que se traía algo así entre las manos. ¡Mira toda esta pobre gente envenenada! ¡Esa maldita no le tuvo compasión ni a los niños!

—¡Calma! —dijo acercándose y palmeando su espalda suavemente—. ¿Cómo sabes que fue ella y no alguien más?

—Su brea es inconfundible —aseguró—. Y puedo percibir su yuki con claridad a kilómetros de distancia.

—Dios —murmuró sorprendido—. Porque hizo algo así, no lo comprendo. ¿Con que objetivo destruiría a los humanos? —Kazuo rodó los ojos con cansancio.

—Parece que se te olvidó que ella odia a los humanos.

—No, pero esto es demasiado —susurró y Kazuo negó.

—Nada es demasiado para Haruka. Ella jamás se queda conforme con lo que tiene, siempre busca más, más.

—En eso estoy totalmente de acuerdo —asintió—, pero sospecho que debe haber otro motivo por el que quiera asesinar a tantos humanos, digo, ella pudo haberlo hecho hace muchos años. ¿Por qué los ataca justo ahora? —Kazuo frunció el ceño al oírlo. Tenía razón. ¿Por qué los atacaba justo ahora cuando pudo haberlo hecho hace muchos años antes?

—No lo sé —admitió más para sí mismo que para Ren—, tal vez hay algo o alguien a quien busca destruir, y de paso acaba con todo lo que hay en su camino.

—Esa parece una opción muy factible —concedió con seriedad—. ¿Quién crees que sería el individuo al que busca dar muerte?

—En eso estoy perdido —negó—, no se me ocurre absolutamente nadie.

—A mí tampoco —frunció el ceño—, debemos descifrar quien puede ser.

—Creo que lo mejor que podemos hacer por ahora es buscar algún sobreviviente para poder auxiliarlo. Al menos eso le debemos a los pobres seres humanos.

Aunque por lo que se veía al alrededor de ambos nadie había sobrevivido de esa masacre. Kazuo suspiró con pesadez, no le gustaba pasar por eso. Había ido a incontables guerras. Nada se comparaba a ver a los débiles seres humanos muertos, que para los yokais eran como niños indefensos.

—Vamos —dijo incitando a su compañero a que buscaran para ver si encontraban algún ser vivo por ahí.

…

Después de recorrer varias aldeas no encontraron nada. No había ni un sobreviviente así que decidieron regresar al castillo del oeste. Estaban devastados. ¿Cómo Haruka había sido capaz de hacer algo semejante? ¿Solo por obtener el trono del oeste que ya estaba ocupado?

Al llegar vieron un grupo de personas que estaban paradas en la entrada del castillo. Uno de ellos parecía estar discutiendo con uno de los guardias que al parecer les negaban la entrada. El individuo lo estaba amenazando, al parecer, con que si no los dejaban entrar derribaría el castillo desde los cimientos. Aterrizaron a un par de metros de ellos curiosos con la situación.

—¿Disculpen? —Llamó Kazuo—, ¿ustedes quiénes son?

—¡Mis señores! —exclamó Hanako, gratamente sorprendida de verlos. Sabía que los lores les permitirían entrar—. ¡Qué gusto me da verlos!

—¿Usted no es la nodriza de la señora Rin? —Preguntó Ren y Hanako asintió una vez—. ¿Qué hace aquí y con ellos? —los señaló a todos.

—Eh, estamos aquí para saber qué es lo que le pasa a Rin —Habló Kagome—. Sabemos que está enferma de gravedad y que podría morir. Vinimos porque queríamos verla y porque tiene un amigo —señaló a Musso—, que posiblemente sepa que le ocurre.

—Ya veo —dijo Kazuo no muy convencido con la situación—, no quiero matar sus esperanzas, pero lo que la señora tiene es veneno de lagarto en su organismo. Es mil veces peor que cualquier enfermedad.

—Lo sabemos —susurró alicaída—, por eso queremos hacer algo. No podemos dejar que esa maldita mujer la mate —dijo realmente enojada. Inuyasha le pasó una mano por la espalda para confortarla y Kagome le sonrió agradecida por el gesto—. Debemos hacer algo.

—Calma, señora Kagome —Hanako le tocó el hombre y le sonrió confortadoramente—, si se esfuerza le hará mal al bebé.

—Lo sé, a veces lo olvido —sonrió con dulzura—. Gracias —Hanako asintió.

—Así que ustedes vienen para ayudarle a la lady con su problema, ¿verdad?

—Mi lord —Habló Daiki, estaba al lado de su novia—, ¿no le parece que sería mejor si entramos para explicarles mejor todo?

—Está bien, general —concedió Ren, les hizo seña a uno de los guardias que ahí estaban para que los dejaran pasar. Necesitaban saber bien la situación y ver si podían ser de utilidad—. Vamos. Pasen por favor.

—Gracias —dijeron todos al unísono menos Inuyasha, se había quedado callado en toda la conversación solo para evitar que Kagome lo mandara al suelo. Por ahora lo que menos deseaba era una disputa en medio de la situación tan delicada en la que se encontraban, y tampoco deseaba pasar vergüenza de nuevo frente a otros desconocidos.

…

Al entrar en el castillo Hanako los atendió en el salón principal sirviéndoles una taza de té. Los lores estaban esperando que cualquiera de ellos empezara a hablar, sin embargo ninguno lo hacía.

—Bien —empezó Kazuo con la conversación. Estaba harto del ambiente silencioso y tenso que se había formado, más en esa situación donde debían actuar rapido—. ¿Ustedes dicen que traen a alguien que puede ayudarle a la señora a salvarse?

—Sí —habló esta vez Musso parándose de su lugar—. Creemos que ella está bajo la protección del hilo rojo.

—¿Hilo rojo? —preguntó extrañado—. ¿Ustedes de verdad creen en eso?

—Yo no —interrumpió Inuyasha algo molesto—. Sigo creyendo que es una completa estupidez —escupió—, y que deberíamos estar pensando en cómo salvar a Rin ahora antes de que se nos acabe el tiempo y luego no haya más que hacer.

—Entiendo —concedió Ren—. ¿Y usted es..?

—Inuyasha —respondió, haciendo abrir los ojos a Ren con mucha sorpresa. El yokai carraspeó.

—¿Usted es el hermano de Seshomaru? —Inuyasha gruñó.

—Así es.

—Oh, por Dios —dijo Kazuo—. No puedo creer que siga con vida, príncipe.

—No soy ningún príncipe —negó—, soy el hermano de ese idiota, pero no tenemos nada en común. Y mucho menos soy parte del linaje real al cual él pertenece —explicó con tranquilidad. Tanta, que fue impresionante tanto como para Kagome, Daiki y Hanako que no dejaban de ver la diplomacia con la que había hablado—. Solo me interesa salvar a Rin, a eso es únicamente a lo que vine. No a hacerle ninguna visita al imbécil.

—Vinimos —corrigió Kagome con voz ronca y enarcando una ceja. Inuyasha tragó débilmente y asintió.

—Ya veo. Es un placer volver a ver al otro hijo de Inu no Taisho —dijo con una sonrisa sincera plasmada en su arrugado rostro—. ¿Y que ha estado haciendo todos estos años? ¿Cómo sobrevivió luego de que su madre falleciera?

—He sobrevivido —dijo cortante—, no soy alguien que necesite eternamente a su madre para continuar por la vida.

—Entiendo —murmuró—, pero…

—Kazuo —Ren negó—, mejor no sigas preguntando. Siéntate y preguntemos lo que en verdad nos interesa.

—Me parece lo mejor —dijo Inuyasha sorprendiéndolos a todos. Kagome pasó una mano por su espalda para darle ánimo. Sabía que el tema de su madre para Inuyasha era prácticamente tabú y ni siquiera con ella era tan abierto en ese aspecto. Así que como dijo su esposo, lo mejor era cambiar de rumbo la conversación.

—¿Me explicaría mejor que es eso de que Rin está protegida por el hilo rojo? Yo llevo siglos viviendo aquí y jamás oí que alguien se salvara por eso.

—No es tan sencillo, lord Ren —dijo Musso—, por lo que me han contado el señor Sesshomaru y Rin están ligados bajo ese lazo, pero nada indica que esa sea la salvación —Ren enarcó una ceja confundido y Musso prosiguió—. El hilo rojo conecta las almas para que estén unidas de forma inquebrantable ya sea en la vida o en la muerte, por lo que si alguno de los dos muere el otro le seguirá.

—¿Usted quiere decir que si Rin llegara a morir, el amo también lo hará? —preguntó Hanako sorprendida, no le gustaba mucho el rumbo que había tomado aquella información porque se imaginaba que sería algo más romántico y bonito.

—No es seguro, pero es lo más probable.

—¡Dios santo, no! —Exclamó anonadada—, Rin no puede morir, no…

—Rin no va a morir, amor —Daiki intentó calmarla acariciando suavemente su cabellera negra—, el amo no lo permitirá, y ya sabes cómo es él cuando algo le importa.

—P-pero…

—Hanako, tranquila —habló Kagome colocándose a su lado con dificultad, le puso una mano en su hombro para confortarla—, escucha a tu novio. Mi cuñado es muy obstinado con lo que cree que le pertenece y por ende estoy segura de que nunca permitirá que Rin se valla.

—Es cierto —concedió. Ella mejor que nadie sabía lo mucho que su amo amaba a su pequeña amiga—. A veces exagero un poco, discúlpenme —Daiki depositó un suave beso en su mejilla a modo de caricia y le sonrió.

—Es que amas mucho a Rin y no quieres perderla —dijo él—. Es normal.

—Sí —asintió—. La amo mucho. Es como mi hermana, o como mi propia hija. No quiero por nada del mundo perderla.

—Y no la perderás —insistió—. Ya lo verás —Ren y Kazuo miraban la escena un poco conmovidos, y otro poco preocupados. Ellos sabían de sobra que la verdad era otra. Rin no tenía muchas posibilidades de vivir. Porque el veneno de los youkais lagartos iba destruyendo las células de la víctima irreversiblemente y cuando llegara a su punto culmine ya no habría más nada que hacer.

Miraron a los presentes con un nudo en la garganta. No podían decirles que a la joven ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Simplemente no podían. Era obvio que la chica era importante para cada uno de ellos y revelarles la verdad los destrozaría. Ambos preferían que las cosas siguieran su curso y que comprobaran por ellos mismo que no había salvación alguna.

Tal vez Sesshomaru podía hacer algo, pero la salud de la muchacha estaba muy débil. Cualquier cosa que quisieran experimentar con ella podría resultar fatal. Así que de una u otra forma la chica moriría.

Lo cual era una pena, porque tanto Ren como Kazuo habían aprendido a quererla en muy poco tiempo. Casi parecido a la forma en que Sesshomaru lo hizo.

Sin embargo, había una posibilidad. Tal vez fuera ínfima y muy poco probable, pero podrían intentarla si eran más astutos que Haruka para salir airosos.

—Creo… —comenzó Ren, algo dudoso y carraspeó—. Creo que hay una posibilidad, pero no estoy seguro de que valla a funcionar.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Inuyasha interesado—, yo soy uno de los que creen que ya no hay esperanza de salvarla.

—La hay —acotó Kazuo con voz ronca y seria, miró a Ren por el rabillo del ojo y ambos asintieron—. Y es usted príncipe Inuyasha.

—¿Yo? —Preguntó escéptico—. ¿Y yo que tengo que ver…?

—Usted es hijo de Inu no Taisho con la princesa Izayoi, ¿o no?

—Sí.

—Entonces el objetivo de Haruka no es la joven Rin sino usted —Inuyasha se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos al oírlo. ¿A qué carajos se refería ese hombre? ¿Él porque?

—No entiendo…

—Usted es el producto de aquella relación —mencionó con cautela—. Por lo tanto Haruka odiaba a su madre porque le robó el gran amor de su vida. Y ahora busca venganza contra usted y su familia —Kagome se alteró al oír aquello. No podía entender como aquella mujer quería cobrar su venganza contra seres inocentes que no tenían nada que ver. Colocó una mano en su abultado vientre protectoramente, no permitiría que esa infeliz se atreviera a arrebatarle a su hijo. Eso nunca. Y tampoco le quitaría a su Inuyasha después de todo lo que habían vivido para poder estar juntos y felices.

—Eso no puede… ser —susurró horrorizada—. ¡Eso ya es pasado!

—Kagome, cálmate —pidió Inuyasha condescendientemente—. Recuerda que no debes hacer esfuerzo o les hará daño —acarició el vientre de su esposa con ternura y luego la miró a los ojos para depositar un corto beso en su frente—. Tranquila.

—¡Como pretendes que me tranquilice luego de lo que acabo de escuchar! ¡Esa maldita quiere matarte y tú me pides que me tranquilice!

—Señora Kagome —Musso se acercó cautelosamente a ella. Sabía que los yokais perro eran muy celosos con sus parejas, y lo que menos deseaba era tener otra disputa con Inuyasha—. Yo se los advertí cuando me fueron a buscar a la aldea. A ella no le interesa tanto el poder como obtener su venganza y eso solo es matando al hijo que tuvo su gran amor con otra mujer. Ese es el motivo por el que odia tanto a los humanos, nunca le perdonó a Inu no Taisho el haberla cambiado por una simple y débil humana.

—¡Pero eso ya pasó! —repitió al igual que su esposa. Estaba muy enojado y consternado con la situación—. No dejaré que esa maldita se acerque a mi familia, por algo que mis padres hicieron. La mataré si es necesario.

—Si tanto quería al señor Inu no Taisho debió haberlo buscado en cuanto él se quedó libre de la madre del amo —intercedió Hanako—. Si se cree la gran cosa debió usar sus encantos y su cuerpo como siempre ha hecho con tal de obtener lo que deseaba.

—Lo hizo —aseguró el lord del norte—. Pero Inu no Taisho la rechazó alegando que no era su tipo de mujer. Además de que no veía bondad en ella. Ya saben cómo es Inu no Taisho con las personas, alguien como Haruka jamás hubiera pegado con él.

—Además la lady de la luna no era el verdadero amor del comandante. De hecho creo que ni siquiera la amó, por lo que tengo entendido lo de ellos fue una unión entre clanes. Ninguno de los dos se amaban por eso decidieron distanciarse cuando el Sesshomaru era adolecente —explicó Ren y Hanako se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a aplaudir.

—¡Já! Eso debía ser un golpe muy bajo para esa perra —escupió con odio, refiriéndose a Haruka.

—¡Hanako! —Reprendió Daiki—, no me gusta cuando hablas de esa manera tan acida.

—¿Y cómo te expresarías tu después de todo lo que esa infeliz ha hecho?

—Aun así no es motivo.

—Pff —se cruzó de brazos como una niña caprichosa que acaban de regañar.

—En fin —habló Musso un tanto cansado y un tanto confuso con la situación—. ¿Podría colaborar con nosotros, Inuyasha? Es para salvarle la vida a Rin —explicó intentando no tener una contienda con él. Inuyasha enarcó una ceja dudoso.

—¿Y tú que tienes planeado, toro?

—Ya lo verán —dijo ignorando como lo había llamado—, pero necesito que confíen en mí.

—Bien —concedió en tono cansado—, que sugieres… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque un ruido estruendoso se escuchó desde la planta alta del castillo. Justo donde estaba la habitación de Rin.

Sin perder más tiempo todos subieron rápidamente hasta donde se encontraban la habitación de la muchacha y al entrar se encontraron una sorpresa que no se podía creer. Sesshomaru estaba ahorcando a Rin sobre varios centímetros del suelo mientras esta suplicaba clemencia. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo allí?

—S-señor Inu-yasha, a-a-ayúdeme —pidió entrecortadamente por la falta de aire—. Por f-favor…

—¡Maldito! ¡Que le estás haciendo! —corrió en su ayuda para evitar que le siguiera haciendo daño, pero el gruñido que le lanzó Sesshomaru lo dejó un poco desorientado por unos segundos. Estaba muy enojado—. Pero que…

—Imbécil, es una trampa —siseó Sesshomaru con rabia y luego botó a Rin con fiereza hacia el futón, la muchacha intentaba retomar el aire a sus pulmones pero el agarre había sido tan fuerte que le costaba. Unos segundos más y adiós.

—¿Una trampa? —masculló anonadado. Entonces Rin le sonrió de pronto con cinismo y sus ojos se volvieron rojos como la sangre. Se levantó con elegancia como si nada hubiera pasado y se puso frente a los hermanos haciendo una respetuosa reverencia—. ¿Qué demonios?

—Lo estaba esperando, príncipe Inuyasha —dijo con voz gentil—. Qué bueno que ya está aquí.

—¿Quién eres tú, y que has hecho con Rin?

—Pero que grosero, señor —dijo poniéndose las manos en el pecho con dramatismo—. Yo soy Rin.

—Déjate de sandeces y dime….

—Sabes quién es, Inuyasha. Deja de preguntar estupideces.

—Valla, me han descubierto —suspiró—, ahora tendré que matarlos a ambos —sonrió de medio lado—. Y como cereza del postre a esta niña imbécil.

—¿Crees que voy a permitir que dañes a Rin, Haruka? —la tomó con su súper velocidad del cuello y la levantó de nuevo para mirarla con desprecio. Ella forcejeaba para liberarse, pero el lord era mucho más fuerte que ella—. Te sacaré de su cuerpo y enviaré tu inmunda existencia al infierno.

—H-hazlo —habló con dificultad—, y arrastraré el alma de esa niña conmigo al infierno y jamás volverás a verla —las palabras que profirió la yokai apenas hicieron mella en él. Porque estaba seguro de que recuperaría a Rin.

—¿Te crees más poderosa que Tenseiga? —murmuró. La mujer lagarto abrió los ojos con sorpresa, había olvidado que tenía la espada purificadora de almas—. Despídete, escoria.

* * *

 **¡HOLA A TODAS/OS!**

 **Nop, no he olvidado el fic, y aquí les dejo el capítulo nueve. ¿Qué les pareció? :D**

 **Bueno era más que obvio quien era la que estaba detrás de la 'enfermedad' de Rin y por maldita la va a pagar bien caro. En sus reviews pude leer como odiaban a Haruka jajajajaja no se preocupen yo también la odio (?)**

 **¿Es posible odiar a tu propia creación? Ehmm…. XD jajajjajaja. Solo diré que se atrevió a tocar a mi Rin y eso es motivo más que suficiente para querer matarla. Y como la llamó Sessh, escoria, es cosa mía. Al igual que lo de perra :P jajaja**

 **Para Sesshomaru todo lo que atenta contra la vida de su hembra es escoria. Bien claro le quedó al oni en My inmmortal. Y hablando del fic, mil perdones por no haber actualizado. Ya tengo el capítulo tres pero aun no sé cuándo lo suba. Le falta unos retoques y luego mandárselo a Danper para que lo betee. Sinceramente lamento demorar tanto no solo con este sino con todos mis fics. Quiero ir cumpliéndoles de a poquito por eso no me pareció justo seguir con MI y dejar varado este. Gracias a todos por los reviews llenos de sugar y por los PMS privados pidiéndome (implorándome XD) que lo continúe. No es mi intención dejar en la nada ningún fic, pero también hay otros factores por los que no pude continuar y ya son más personales.**

 **Bueno, ya estamos acercándonos al fin y veremos dentro de pronto como culminará esta historia que comencé cuando era más peque jajajja valla que ha pasado el tiempo y aún no termino mi segundo fic. Espero terminarlo antes de cumplir los veinticinco Lol**

 **Pd: el Domingo actualizaré Dueño del deseo. Ese se los debo mucho.**

 **Gracias a todos por leer y recuerden no manosearme las tetas. Así puede que el capítulo diez salga más rápido del horno muajajajaja (ya lo comencé XD)**

 **Los quiero mucho a todos!**

 **Abigz :***


End file.
